The Most Unlikely Dare
by Mystrana
Summary: During a month long summer-school session, Ron dares Hermione to set up the two least likely people. Will Hermione be able to do it? FIC NOW COMPLETE. However, the proper Chapter 25 has been posted, for anyone who was wanting to see what happened!
1. The Dare

"Ten galleons says you can't do it!" came the taunting voice of none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
"I can too. And, besides, where would you get ten galleons from?" Hermione tossed her brown hair back, and glared at Ron. "Besides, you haven't even told me the bet!"  
  
"Ok, if you're going to force me to go to this - extra credit summer school course, I at least get to have a bet going. I bet that," Ron thought a moment, and then grinned in delight, "I bet that you can't set up the two most unlikely people at summer school this year."  
  
"Hmmm, sounds easy enough." Hermione grinned, and held out her hand. "Deal."  
  
Ron shook it, grinning as well. "Only, this is one thing you'll never win."  
  
~~~  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he looked around the Great Hall. There was only one table, as there weren't that many students. He cleared his throat, "I'm pleased that all of you have come for this month long extra credit program."  
  
A few of the students, who desperately needed the extra credit, sighed, and a few who were there just because they were bored, rolled their eyes.  
  
"Now, since there is such a small group, I have taken the liberty of preparing a new area for you all to stay. I'll be showing you that in a minute. Ah, yes, and for those of you who like to play Quidditch all summer, we will be having weekly games - more on that later."  
  
At this, a couple of students looked a bit happier. Hermione looked around, trying to figure out who'd be the most unlikely couple.  
  
Well, there was Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. . . but they were already good friends, so that wouldn't be a very unlikely couple.  
  
Further down the table was Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot . . . they would have made a very unlikely couple - had they not already been a couple.  
  
"Harder than you thought it would be, eh, Hermione?" Ron grinned, pleased with himself.  
  
"What's harder that she thought it would be?" asked Harry, who, to escape the Dursleys, was taking this class. Hermione looked at Ron; one of the unspoken rules of the bet was no telling ANYONE.  
  
Hermione thought quickly to get out of the little mess. "I wanted to get seats closer towards Dumbledore to hear him better - and well, Ron's teasing me since I said earlier that here would be perfectly fine."  
  
Harry, who could hear Dumbledore perfectly fine, decided Hermione was just nervous about classes and let it pass. "I can't wait for the Quidditch matches," he said rather happily. "I'm glad we have something to look forward to!"  
  
Hermione nodded absently as she continued looking at all the students. There were a couple of second years, but all three of them were girls. 'Hmm, perhaps a second year paired up with a seventh year would be quite unlikely, but also quite . . . ' Hermione shuddered a little, and went back to looking at the students. Sitting way down at the end, with no one near him, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Hmm, Malfoy and anyone, cept for Pansy, that would be unlikely. But, who to subject to the horribleness that is Malfoy?'  
  
"If you will, follow me," called Dumbledore, after he finished announcements, "I'll show you to your dormitory before the evening feast."  
  
The students got up and it was obvious they were staying in groups of their house-mates. 'I bet Dumbledore wants to promote friendship and stuff,' Hermione thought as they were led to a large room, the common room, which had pale green walls and bright peach carpeting. It actually looked rather right. There were green chairs around the room, with peach pillows and whatnot.  
  
"This will be your dormitory," explained Dumbledore. "Up those stairs are the three boys rooms, one for 1st and 2nd years, one for 3rd, 4th, and 5th, and one for 7th and 8th. The same goes for the girls rooms, which are down that staircase."  
  
Everybody nodded, looking around.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in, and dinner shall be in one hour and a half, don't forget."  
  
Dumbledore made his disappearance, and everyone stood around. For about five minutes, and then they all went to check out their rooms. Hermione nodded to Ron and Harry; indicating that she would meet them in the common room after they got their stuff put away.  
  
"huh, not too many 3rd years, or 5th years here," noted Harry. There were seven beds in the room. Ron choose the blue one under the window, Harry the green one next to it. Seamus, Terry, Justin, Malfoy, and a fifth year neither Harry nor Ron knew picked the other random beds.  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls 3rd,4th, and 5th years room, Hermione was looking around at the girls there. Lisa, Hannah, herself, a 3rd year, and two 5th years. She didn't know enough about the 3rd year or 5th years to decide if they should be paired up with someone.  
  
This was harder than she expected!  
  
~~~  
  
Sitting down at the table in the Great Hall, Hermione looked over at everyone again, and sighed.  
  
Ron turned to her, while Harry was busy talking politely to Colin Creevley, and said, "So, Herm, have you decided who're you going to get together yet?"  
  
"Not yet," grumbled Hermione, "But I'm working on it!" She looked around, "Why do I have to choose TODAY?"  
  
"Gives you a month to work on it. But, tell ya what, if you need to, you can always pick a new couple. So . . . you have until the end of today, right before we go to bed to decide, or I win by default."  
  
Hermione sighed, but nodded. Harry turned back, since Colin had finally decided to go talk to someone else. "So, when do we get to know what classes we have to take?" he asked.  
  
"I think they're passing that out now," said Hermione.  
  
"So how exactly is this working out anyway?"  
  
"Well, they have three sets of every class; regular, advanced and accelerated. Based on your year is how you get into which set," Of course Hermione knew this; she studied the pamphlet to death before coming here.  
  
"So, since we're in 4th year (Or will be when the official term begins anyway) which classes will we be in?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, advanced, I'd say," Hermione replied. "We only take three classes a day, thought, ti should be so easy!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," muttered Ron.  
  
The three of them received their schedules just as the food appeared on the table. Harry skimmed over his schedule. Which was the same as Ron's, and almost the same as Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, do you have extra classes or something?" Harry groaned, looking at her schedule.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Only three, though," she said.  
  
Ron banged his head against the table, although he took care not to get his hair in the food.  
  
~~~  
  
It was now rather late at night (ok, only nine, but most people were already in their rooms). Hermione stared into the fire. 'This is going to be the hardest decision ever!'  
  
She heard a shout from upstairs, "Damnit Potter, why'd you put your stuff on MY bed!" came Draco Malfoy's voice.  
  
"I told you! I didn't mean to! I TRIPPED, and I didn't realize there was still stuff there!"  
  
"Get some eyes, than!"  
  
Hermione listened to the fight, hoping that it would be stopped before it came down to cursing each other - that was the last thing needed! To be kicked out on the first day!  
  
Luckily, she heard Seamus and Ron talking to them and breaking up the fight. 'That's good. It really isn't that good that Harry and Draco are fighting already! That's going to be quite annoying.'  
  
After awhile, everything was generally calm and peaceful as most of the students were now sleeping. However, Hermione heard someone come down the stairs. Without turning around from the fire she acknowledged, "Hey Ron."  
  
"So?" Ron asked, pointedly. "Who's the lucky two that are going to be paired up by you by the end of the month?"  
  
"Can I have five more minutes?"  
  
"Nope, gotta tell me now, or lose ten galleons."  
  
Hermione thought quickly. She was smart; she could come up with a win/win situation. "Ok, I'll tell you the couple I'm thinking about, and then, if you think it's unlikely enough, I'll begin right away. If not, can I have five minutes to think of a new one?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Sounds good. So, who is it?"  
  
"Ok. Umm, I was thinking. . . Makato and Greg." She said, referring to a pair of 6th years.  
  
"What! Those two!?"  
  
"So that makes it unlikely, right?"  
  
"Hermione, they are very unlikely to go out, but even I can think of better pairs than that!" Ron waved his arms around to prove his point.  
  
It didn't work, but Hermione shrugged anyway. "Fine, fine, five minutes."  
  
Ron fixed his eyes on the clock.  
  
'Ok, well, obviously that's not good . . . there has to be two people no one in the world would suspect. . . and. . . '  
  
"Times up!" announced Ron.  
  
"Ok, got it," said Hermione confidently.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron fell over. 


	2. The Pair

Teehee, thank you to all who reviewed! And, yes, I knew it was unbearably predictable, but I was very much trying to come up with an idea about Harry/Draco that hasn't been done before. BTW, much credit goes to my sister, Nanaki, who helped me come up with this.  
  
  
  
The next morning found Hermione wondering how to go about getting Harry and Draco together without making it painfully obvious. She had already looked through no less that five physcology books which assured her that when two people are in love, they tend to fight a lot.  
  
So the feelings were there, Hermione decided, it was getting them to come up that needed to be worked on. Unfortunately, out of the ten books she skimmed through, none of them had info on how to hook up your best friend and his worst enemy.  
  
"What in the world could you be studying already, Hermione??" came Harry's incredulous voice.  
  
"Oh, just some light reading," replied Hermione, though she jumped a little, and shut the book quickly. "Come on, though, let's go get something to eat; I'm starving."  
  
"Ummm, ok," replied Harry. "Shouldn't we wait for Ron? He'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Yes, yes," said Hermione, hoping Harry didn't notice how flustered she was. You would be flustered too, if you were talking to the friend whom you were trying to set up.  
  
"So what classes do we have today?" said Harry, partially to himself, partially to Hermione, as he dug around in his bag for his schedule. "Ah, transfiguration, and then herbology this morning, potions - great - this afternoon." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, the transfiguration will be fun. Plus, it'll be different to have all sorts of people together, especially from different years! Just think, Harry, we'll get to broaden our horizons and think of things in ways we never would have before." Hermione tried to drop a hint without sounding too obvious.  
  
"Ah, I suppose. I guess with all sorts of people representing their houses, we'll get a view on everything from a Ravenclaw point of view, a Hufflepuff point of view. . . yeah, it could be pretty interesting."  
  
"Exactly Harry," replied Hermione, scowling nonetheless, as Harry didn't get the hint. 'This will be so much easier if I can tell whether Harry likes guys or not!'  
  
Ron chose this moment to come downstairs. "Hey," he said, "Let's go eat breakfast; I'm starving."  
  
Harry nodded, and the three of them made their way to the hall. Hermione noticed that already, the students were sitting in groups different than their houses and their years. 'That's good. If the students are mingling, it'll be easier to talk to Malfoy . . . but how in the world can I get him to go out with Harry . . . '  
  
Hermione thought, and thought, and thought.  
  
"Hey! Hermione! Breakfast is over!" Harry waved his hand in front of her face, and she jumped a little.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Ron added, grinning, since he knew exactly why Hermione was so deep in thought.  
  
"oh, right!" Hermione said, jumping up and grabbing her bag, "Come on, I don't want to be late!" She tore off, practically running out the hall.  
  
"She's right," Harry said, "Best not to be late on the first day." And he and Ron tore down the hall after her.  
  
~~~  
  
'Hmmmm, I wonder if anyone will organize a game of truth or dare sometime, maybe tonight,' thought Hermione, 'I wonder how many times people will do that.'  
  
Hermione watched Harry and Draco closely (Having arrived late, they no pick of the seats, and Harry had to sit next to Draco). They would keep snipping at each other, but now that Hermione had thought about it, they sort of did look at each other . . . in that way.  
  
'If only they knew!'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione jumped a little again, and looked at Professor Mcgonagall, blushing a little. "Sorry, professor, could you repeat the question?" She looked rather embarrassed for not have been paying attention.  
  
"I asked if you could show us the Swapping Spell that I showed you last year," said Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Certainly, sorry," Hermione said, walking to the front and apologizing for not paying attention.  
  
"No problem," muttered Mcgonagall, quietly. It was the first and only time Hermione had ever NOT paid attention. "Go ahead," She added louder. "And please explain how the Swapping Spell is different from a Switching Spell."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Ok," she began, "You all know how a Switching Spell can switch simple things such as . . ." She went into a detailed explanation, ending up by swapping Harry's desk and Professor Mcgonagall's desks and then swapping them back.  
  
Everyone, including a slightly disgruntled Draco (Well, he hated not being first!) and a happy Harry (the desk came with the comfy chair), applauded her.  
  
Hermione smiled and sat down.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said excitedly. Transfiguration was defiantly one of his favorite subjects, even if he wasn't the best at it.  
  
"Thanks," grinned Hermione. 'Now, where was I with Harry and Draco?'  
  
~~~  
  
It was, perhaps, a very good thing that Hermione's extra classes were only on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, as she did not pay very much attention in her other classes at all. Luckily, they had only History of Magic and Charms, and mostly it was just a curriculum outline type of day.  
  
At dinner, Hermione drifted off into her thoughts again, but only for a few minutes before Harry said, "Hey Hermione, what's with you today? You've been distant all day. You ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking about how this is going to work out." She paused, mentally scolding herself for almost giving away what she was thinkg about. "You know, this being so mixed and stuff. I'm afraid I'll get behind."  
  
Ron decided to help her out some, "Oh, you don't need to worry, Hermione, I'm sure you'll be at the top of all of you classes, even if there are 5th years in some of our classes!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," sighed Hermione, and Ron had to hand it to her; she played the part perfectly. Harry would never suspect a thing!  
  
"Would you believe!" Seamus' voice cut through the noise, and many people turned to look at him. "Dumbledore is actually encouraging us to stay up late and get to know each other."  
  
'Now or never, Hermione,' she thought to herself, and spoke up, "I think that's a grand idea!" She paused, ready to gauge reactions. Would she ever suggest this had she not had to set up Harry and Draco? Huh, close to call. "We could, um, play truth or dare or something," she finished, lamely.  
  
"Ah! The great Hermione didn't suggest a spell-a-thon! Truth or dare, I like that!" Seamus grinned.  
  
"So, what do you all say?" chimed in Melissa, a 7th year with dark brown hair, "I like the idea!"  
  
Hermione stopped for a minute, and looked down the table. There were at least forty students total. All of them playing at once would be, well, disastrous. Time for some more quick thinking.  
  
"There's rather a lot of us," Hermione said, "I suggest we maybe play in three groups so that everyone can get a turn. And to mix people up, we can pull names out of a hat!"  
  
"Brilliant!" said Ron, quick to agree with Hermione. The other Gryffindors quickly agreed, and soon the rest of the 4th years did, and pretty soon everyone was content with the idea.  
  
'Of course,' thought Hermione, 'The pulling the names out of a hat will have to be slightly . . . fixed . . .'  
  
She hummed happily to herself and ate her dinner, waiting excitedly for the night to come so that she could put plan a in motion.  
  
Of course, the hard part was everything after that.  
  
~~~  
  
"Bloody homework! On the first day!" said Ron unhappily. Though many would have preferred to skip homework and go right to games, Hermione reminded them that Dumbledore wouldn't let them do this if they didn't get their homework down.  
  
"Just think, though, tomorrow we have Divination, fun fun," sighed Harry.  
  
"I don't get you two, why don't you just drop it and take Arithmacy like I'm going to next year?" Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, at least Divination is easy," replied Ron, recalling the Runes and symbols Hermione had shown him when she had found an Arithmacy book in the library.  
  
"Ok, that's enough homework!" said Seamus loudly, closing his Transfiguration book, "Let's get divided into groups now!"  
  
Hermione was one of the first to agree, much to Harry's (but not Ron's) surprise. 


	3. Truth Or Dare

"Can I pull out the names?" Hermione asked politely, "I have them all ready."  
  
The forty or so students (minus a few who simply did not _do_ truth or dare) stood around.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Seamus. It seemed he and Hermione were in charge. Hermione was pleased to note that Draco was looking fairly interested in playing. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say he's itching to be with Harry. Well, we'll just have to see about that . . .'  
  
Hermione smiled for a minute, thinking that it did feel rather nice to be devious and cunning sometimes. Now, to pick the names!  
  
"Okay," Hermione looked around, "Group one is - oh, and I guess just stand over there for now and get to know each other or something - Hannah, Terry, Greg. . . "  
  
Hermione called out fourteen names, mixing them up nicely, and adding Ron to the group (She would have very much liked to have Ron in the group with Draco and Harry also, but people might become suspicious).  
  
She then called out fourteen more names, and then the last thirteen, including herself, Draco, and Harry. She noticed, pleased, that Draco had a hint of a smile on his face, even though he roughly pushed Harry when he sat down.  
  
Just as they were about to start playing, Seamus called out, "Wait, what if they don't do the truth or the dare?"  
  
Suggestions were called out, everything from "They have to strip to their underwear" to "Make them eat Leora's cooking!" (At this, a 7th year girl with black hair said indignantly, "My cooking isn't THAT bad!").  
  
"How about this?" asked a curly haired 3rd year. "Anyone who doesn't do their truth or their dare has to . . . kiss Professor Snape!"  
  
Many of the younger students began squealing at this, and the other student's eyes widened.  
  
"Well, that'll certainly force everyone to do their dares . . . or truths. Let's play!"  
  
The dares began going around, and Hermione paid close attention to Harry and Draco (who were sitting next to each other, and she was sitting next to Harry) while still managing to keep track of the game.  
  
"Truth or dare, umm, you," said Brian (a 1st year) to the guy sitting across from him.  
  
"Er, dare," replied the guy.  
  
Brian pondered, and then replied, "I dare you to pretend to propose to the girl you most like here."  
  
The guy's (yes, he shall remain nameless to protect his identity =p) eyes widened. It was obvious that he liked a girl in this circle. Hermione watched carefully, to see what all he did to hide it. She had a feeling that Draco would be a lot like him, as would Harry. . .  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" asked a 6th year whom Hermione knew from one of her advanced classes.  
  
"Oh, I'll be safe and say, truth," replied Hermione after a minute.  
  
The 6th year grinned rather maliciously and said, "Truth then, now, who do you have a crush on?"  
  
Hermione suddenly turned rather red.  
  
"Yes, do tell us, who do you like?" Draco said, taunting.  
  
"Oh, but you have to promise you won't tell!" Hermione said urgently, looking at them all pleadingly.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not," whispered Draco loudly, and the others nodded.  
  
"Very well then," Hermione said, and then muttered, "Ron."  
  
"Ron _Weasley_?" questioned the 6th year, who knew Fred and George quite well.  
  
"Yes," sighed Hermione, "But, oh, please don't tell him!"  
  
"We'll see, your turn then."  
  
Hermione looked around at everyone. She noted Draco was silently laughing at her. "Malfoy, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare, not that I'd be afraid of you," replied Draco, rather pompously.  
  
'You will be,' thought Hermione, 'Now, how to do this properly?' She grinned maliciously, and said sweetly, "Well, after being here three years, obviously you would have a crush on someone yourself," she began.  
  
Though it wasn't very visible, Hermione could have sworn Draco's eyes darted to Harry and back.  
  
"So, let's see," drawled Hermione, "Why don't I have you do something to show us who your crush is. . ."  
  
There! Defiantly not able to be seen if you weren't looking, but Draco's eyes indeed flickered over towards Harry.  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
"Why not?" said Hermione softly to herself. "I dare you, oh, this will be simple, don't worry, I dare you to kiss the one you like."  
  
Draco turned pale, although again no one would have really noticed since he was so pale to begin with.  
  
Slowly, deliberately, Malfoy stood up, and looked around the circle.  
  
"I am correct in guessing your crush is here tonight, am I not?" Hermione said. She was taking risks; with only thirteen people in the circle, there was only the process of elimination to figure out who. But then again, who would think Draco liked Harry?  
  
"Yes, I did think so," said Hermione, the closest to gloating as she could get.  
  
Draco met her eyes, and then bent down and kissed a Slytherin girl. Hermione had expected that, and wasn't even watching him. She was watching Harry.  
  
Sure enough, she could see Harry tense the slightest bit as Draco kissed the girl. And as Draco confidently called out, "Potter, truth or dare," she noted he wiped his mouth when everyone turned to Harry.  
  
Although the Slytherin girl looked rather happy.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, people were beginning to run out of interesting dares and truths. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that they were all rather tired as well.  
  
"I think I'll stop now," said Hermione to her group; many of the others agreed. Hermione noted, pleased, that Draco looked to Harry before quitting. 'I can't believe I've never noticed before . . . it's so obvious now!'  
  
In a minute, Ron was over, telling them about the dares and truths that had happened in his group. "It was bloody awesome!" he said gleefully as he recounted how one of the kids was forced to eat a cockroach cluster.  
  
Hermione wisely did not mention the truth she had been asked. Perhaps she had forgotten.  
  
~~~  
  
Even later, when it was completely dark, a dark figure stole into the common room. 'Time for plan B', thought Hermione as she carefully went up the stairs to the boys common rooms, hoping no one would see her.  
  
'Now, what was that spell again?' she wondered silently.  
  
She looked at the sleeping form of Draco first. Sleeping, with his blonde hair and gentle features, Draco actually looked rather innocent. She could get used to the idea of Harry and Draco going out.  
  
Then she looked at Harry. Harry was tossing slightly, and it looked like he was having a bit of a nightmare. 'Hasn't the poor boy suffered enough?'  
  
She took out her wand, and whispered quietly, "Dreamous." Almost instantly, as the spells effects took place, Harry calmed down and sighed in his sleep. 'Good, I think it worked.'  
  
'Now, for Malfoy.' She pointed her wand and whispered again. Noting that Draco also seemed to become peacefuller, she grinned and quietly exited the room.  
  
Now she just had to hope that the dream sleep would work properly, and that Draco and Harry would dream about each other.  
  
Of course, it would only work if they actually liked each other.  
  
Reviews are nice, please! =) I'm going to try to update at least twice this weekend. 


	4. The Dream

Hermione was no idiot. She knew that if Harry did indeed dream about Malfoy, there was no way he'd tell - voluntarily, anyway. But that was okay, Hermione knew what she needed to do to properly find out just what he dreamed last night.  
  
Hell, she could do it without magic even! The trick to it was proper wording. And Hermione was great at that.  
  
It was finding out what Draco dreamed about that would be hard.  
  
"Charms first this morning," said Harry as the three of them sat down to breakfast. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and then you guys have no class until after lunch, right?" Hermione replied.  
  
Ron nodded. "But does that mean you have another class then?"  
  
"A different branch of math - calculus. I heard it was quite a challenge," said Hermione. She showed them the course book; it was very large.  
  
"It certainly looks hard," said Harry, his eyes widening.  
  
"I suppose only 7th and 8th years are taking that, besides you?" added Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded, and Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Mad. Bloody insane," he muttered.  
  
Indeed, Hermione heard that, but decided to say nothing and scowled a bit instead. She was busy deciding how to shift the conversation to dreams. 'Mustn't make him too suspicious, I only need to know if Draco was in his dreams at all,' she thought briefly.  
  
"Suppose we should get to class about now?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Ron nodded, draining his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"K, just let me get my things," Hermione nodded, and then purposely made a show of making a face at a tall Slytherin girl who passed by. "You would not believe what I had a dream of the other night!" she said angrily, and pointed after the girl, who was her (almost) sworn enemy. "Dreamed I beat her up pretty badly."  
  
Hermione saw Harry's face go through some odd expressions - she noticed he looked hesitant to say anything and then he looked as though he was dying to say it - and then he nodded.  
  
"Speaking of dreaming, I had a really weird dream too," Harry said. Hermione, because of her intelligence, noted that Harry said 'weird' and not 'bad' dream. That was a good thing. "Malfoy was in it."  
  
"Ack! Must've been a nightmare," said Ron as the three of them began walking to charms.  
  
"That's the weird part of it," Harry said hesitantly. "In my dream, Malfoy was actually being . . . nice. . ."  
  
Ron's and Hermione's eyes both widened (Though Hermione did that on purpose). "That's screwed up, Harry," Ron said, nodding. "That still is a nightmare!"  
  
"Yeah, it defiantly was a weird dream."  
  
'But did you LIKE it?' Hermione wanted to ask, but knew she couldn't. That would make him WAY too suspicious. Well, at least she could be content that the spell did work for Harry, which probably meant that it would work for Draco too.  
  
Hermione wondered briefly if Harry and Draco would actually talk to each other about what their dreams meant, and wondered what would happen if they did. Figuring they wouldn't do that - yet, anyway - she was safe for now.  
  
They sat down in the middle of the room - Hermione noticed Draco sat near them, two rows behinds Harry - and waited for the class to begin.  
  
'Wow, if I made a list of everything Draco did that made it obvious he likes Harry . . . ' Hermione thought to herself, 'I'm sure the list would be as long as this room is wide.' And the room was very wide indeed.  
  
The charms class was actually very enjoyable, as Professor Flitwick taught them an interesting but easy to do charm that would make small models come to life. Different variations of the charm would make different things come to life for different amounts of time.  
  
And Draco's eyes were on Harry's back the entire time.  
  
When the bell rang, Hermione jumped up quickly, saying, "My next class - all the way across - see you at lunch and don't get in trouble!" and then off she ran.  
  
In truth, her class wasn't that hard to get to (Well, only if you knew about the secret passageway through the tunnel in the corridor outside the Hufflepuff dormitory, but still) but she wanted to see if she could see if Draco had a dream about a certain somebody.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy!" she called out, and he whirled around, and glared at her when he noticed Harry wasn't there.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"You dropped your quill," said Hermione, pointing innocently to the quill on the ground.  
  
"That's not my quill, must be someone else's. Now, I have to go." Draco said, glaring.  
  
"Might as well take it, you can never have too many quills," Hermione said, a bit anxiously. Much to her relief, Draco scowled and picked up the quill.  
  
"Whatever. I only do have one quill left." He muttered as he walked off, and Hermione grinned happily as she ran to make it to her class on time. Her plan had worked partially, now she just had to trust on luck that the rest of it would work.  
  
As it turned out, it didn't work, at least, it hadn't come lunchtime. Hermione proceeded to bore Harry and Ron with complex calculations and theories she had learned the previous hour.  
  
'Darn!' thought Hermione as she talked about theories, 'I hope I didn't learn how to make a transmitting quill for nothing!'  
  
However, after their afternoon classes, while they were doing homework before dinner, Hermione's quill began to shake a little. This meant, of course, that it was getting ready to transmit. It jumped up, and Hermione quickly laid out a blank parchment paper for it to begin writing on.  
  
'Yes, Malfoy is using the quill now. Wonder what he's using it for . . .'  
  
The quill began writing, and Malfoy's neat cursive/print mix writing began appearing on the parchment.  
  
'Last night, my dream was much more different than previous nights.' It began.  
  
"Malfoy keeps a dream diary?" Hermione wondered aloud, quietly. Well, just when she thought she'd never be surprised again!  
  
'It indeed had Harry in it, but in a much different context than usual.'  
  
The words appeared slowly, as if Draco was taking his time deciding how to write this down.  
  
'I was much amazed to find that Harry was . . . naked . . .'  
  
Hermione drew in a breath. 'Too much information' she thought, but continued to read anyway. First, however, she glanced to make sure that no one was looking. No one was. Then she wondered if Malfoy was up in the boys dormitory writing that.  
  
When she looked back to the page, there was quite a bit more, a bit more scrawled, as if Malfoy was trying to get out with it as fast as he could. She skimmed it over, picking out important info, and blushing as she read it.  
  
'I don't get why that happened, as many of my dreams before were simply he and I talking, but . . . I rather . . . liked that dream.'  
  
Hermione realized she was very red from reading that, and fanned herself a little, muttering the spell to cancel the transmitting spell  
  
'Well, that certainly answered my question,' Hermione thought to herself, and her eyes widened. 'I wonder if Harry's dream was like that.'  
  
"Hey, Hermione, you look really warm. Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. Just a bit too close to the fire," Hermione said. "I was kind of caught up in my work and . . ." She trailed off, surreptitiously hiding the parchment with Draco's writing on it. "Time for dinner in a few minutes, right?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Are you sure your okay, though? Should you go see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine, really. Where's Harry?"  
  
"He's putting away his books - he'll be down in a minute."  
  
Hermione listened. She could hear, after a minute -  
  
"Potter! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just getting my stuff! There's no law against that, is there Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, get it and leave. I like a little bit of privacy sometimes!"  
  
"Why, so you can write in your diary?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Harry came downstairs a few seconds later, his face flushed with anger. "What gives HIM permission to rule the room," he muttered angrily, eyes flashing. "Let's go," he said to Hermione and Ron, seeing them over by the fire.  
  
"Just let me put my stuff away," Hermione said, shoving books into her bag, and making sure to get the paper with Draco's writing on it well-hidden.  
  
A few minutes later, they were making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry still complaining on.  
  
Which only helped to convince Hermione that indeed, Harry did have quite the same dream as Malfoy did, and she blushed bright red again.  
  
  
  
Ahhhh, Malfoy had a naughty dream =p I was considering writing a fic about that . . . what do you think? Should I? Review and tell me please! ^^ 


	5. Wednesday

During dinner, Hermione listened patiently to Harry rant about Draco. Ron came up with a few choice words of his own to help out Harry. It was rather funny, because if Harry ever really started being mean to Draco in his rants he would stop a moment, and then continue with a less insulting insult.  
  
'Ah, the beauty of denied love,' sighed Hermione. She looked around, and then looked at her schedule. "Well, we should get a good nights sleep tonight - we have Astrology at midnight tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, but we only have care of magical creatures during the day. Wednesdays are a sort of off-day, I guess," Ron said, pausing for a minute before going back to suggesting things for Harry to call Draco.  
  
"You guys only have one class," Hermione reminded them.  
  
"Divination," said Ron, grimacing.  
  
"Well, I'm taking the Divination course here, simply because I need that credit, but then I have a Home Ec course too."  
  
"I don't see how you manage that," Ron said, repeating his thoughts: "Bloody insane."  
  
"I need to be well-rounded," said Hermione.  
  
Harry finally noticed they weren't listening to him rant, so he quieted down, and glanced over at Malfoy, who was sitting alone. "Bloody git, why doesn't he sit with his friends?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't touch school with a ten-foot broomstick during the summer, really," Hermione said, "And you honestly think he has friends?"  
  
"I just thought . . . " Harry trailed off, not wanting to make it sound like he felt bad for Malfoy since he knew what it was like to be quite alone. Of course, he DID want to say that, but still . . .  
  
"He looks lonely," Hermione said softly. "I wonder if he tries to make friends ever."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione - yeah, she was the type of person who would feel bad for Mafoy even after all he did - so he nodded.  
  
"I don't think he tries," replied Harry, "But if he did . . ." He trailed off, not wanting to say that he'd be his friend.  
  
"Hey, ready to go upstairs?" called out Ron.  
  
They made their way upstairs in silence. Partially because Harry was too busy thinking about Malfoy, Ron was too busy thinking that Malfoy was an idiot, and Hermione was too busy trying to come up with her next devious plan.  
  
'I wonder if my dream spell would work again . . . but it might be too risky to go up there again . . . what if I get caught?' Hermione was thinking. 'I don't want to use a love potion, because those are banned and that's almost cheating, since even if they didn't like each other it would make them fall in love.'  
  
She continued to ponder, 'But the dream spell I used only works if they like each other and Malfoy defiantly likes Harry if that's what his dream was . . . ' and was thinking so much, she walked right past the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" Ron said. "Oi! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around, and blinked.  
  
"You were walking right past the portrait, honestly, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Ron asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about classes tomorrow - I'm going to have so much fun!" She smiled, hoping to soothe his concerns.  
  
"Oh, speaking about classes - I have a question about our homework, d'you think you could help me really quick, Hermione? Harry, I'll be up in a minute, ok? You can go ahead," Ron said, and Hermione understood - he wanted to talk to her about the dare.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure, just don't stay down too late, or people will get ideas," He said. Ron blushes a little, as did Hermione, but they sort of ignored it.  
  
"This isn't about homework, is it?" Hermione said knowingly.  
  
"Nah, it's about the dare. Two days have gone by, and Harry is still ranting about Malfoy. I thought you were going to put them together!"  
  
"You have no faith in me, do you?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, I do, but I also think that I'll be getting ten galleons."  
  
"Then, obviously, you have not been watching the signs," Hermione grinned in delight. "It has begun already. Though the journey will be long and hard, I shall conquer-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cut her off, "I didn't take it you were such a dramatic person."  
  
"Acting classes; that's my third extra class I'm taking here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long pause, and then Hermione said, "However, I sincerely believe I will be winning this bet. By the way, any restrictions?"  
  
"No love potions, and nothing that forces them to be with each other against their will," Ron said, as Hermione had predicted.  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
"You won't be so confident when you lose," Ron said.  
  
"I don't intend to lose," replied Hermione. They stayed there, sort of staring/glaring at each other for a minute, and then Hermione added, "Well, I have to go get some sleep, and Harry'll wonder what I'm doing to you, so I'll go now!"  
  
She practically ran to her dorm room, and, shrugging, Ron went to his. 'Malfoy and Harry - they fight all the time. How can she possibly think she has a chance? Poor delusional girl.'  
  
Once she was in the 3rd, 4th and 5th year room, she made sure the other girls were sleeping, before opening one of her large spell books she took out of the library.  
  
"Enchanted sleep, reoccurring dreams, etc, etc," she muttered out loud as she skimmed through the book. 'Where's a good one? Like, one that makes you say the name of who you truly like.'  
  
She searched for an hour, but found nothing. 'I better get some sleep - I'll search some more tomorrow,' she decided. "Accio," she whispered out loud, and her slippers flew over to the bed. She put them on, and went over to the boys dormitory quietly.  
  
Ten minutes later, back in her bed, she grinned as she fell asleep. This was so easy.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry was in a grumpy-type mood. He kept glancing at Malfoy, and glaring, as if it were Malfoy's fault he was having these dreams.  
  
"We don't have divination until afternoon!" Ron said triumphantly. Harry grinned a little at that.  
  
"More time to practice coming up with horrible things to happen to us," Harry said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated divination, and really, the only reason she was bothering to come back after quitting it in third year was that, well, it'd look good when she was trying to get a job.  
  
"Well, I have Home Ec right before it," she said, "So what do you want to do until then?"  
  
"Actually, I'm dying to practice some Quidditch," Harry admitted. "I really want to play on Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, so do I," Ron said as well, "And can I take a turn on your Firebolt, please?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Yeah, let's go get our brooms."  
  
Hermione tagged along, figuring that if anything, she could use the quiet to look up spells.  
  
However, Harry and Ron were not the only ones enjoying the free time. The younger students who also didn't have classes at the minute, were out on the field. Harry and Ron went over to a rather deserted side of the field, and looked around to see if there was anyone around to play with.  
  
After awhile, a group of 2nd years let them join a game, seeing as it was the Great Harry Potter and his Friend Ron Weasley that wanted to play. No one would refuse (at least, no 1st or 2nd years).  
  
Hermione sat down on the grass and began reading.  
  
After about an hour, Ron came over by her for a minute, "Hey, you want to take a turn?" he asked.  
  
"I've never really played before," said Hermione hesitantly, "And this book is rather interesting."  
  
"Don't be afraid!" Ron said joyfully, "You know how to fly, and you can be the keeper."  
  
Hermione paused. It could be fun, but she really didn't want to make a fool of herself.  
  
"C'mon, Mione, just do it," called out Harry.  
  
Sighed, Hermione mounted Ron's broom. "Watch my book for me, will you?" she asked. Ron nodded, and Hermione kicked off into the air. She was an okay flier, but not at a Quidditch level.  
  
The game was pretty fun though - she was good enough to block a couple of shots made, and the ones she missed she didn't mind too much. She could see a little bit why Ron was so obsessed with Quidditch - it was rather fun.  
  
Then at lunch she got a great idea. If only there was some way to get Harry and Draco to have a practice match together. She wasn't sure how that'd work out, with only two people.  
  
'Well', she reasoned, 'If I go there with Harry to help him practice catching the snitch and Draco is there, they could have races . . . what better way to have a bit of friendly competition?'  
  
'Although I still don't know if I could talk to Malfoy without blushing . . . after what he wrote . . .'  
  
~~~  
  
Divination was a rather boring class, as Harry's death got predicted seven different times in under thirty minutes, and Professor Trelawney scoffed at Hermione when she said her tea leaves showed a boy with a scar kissing another boy.  
  
"She's just as infuriating as she was before," groaned Hermione as they walked out of the classroom, "But it's only once a week, four weeks. I will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, that's the spirit," said Ron. Divination was, without a doubt, his favorite class for goofing off in.  
  
Hermione smiled, nonetheless. She had just remembered a spell she had read about while they were playing Quidditch, and she was in a great hurry to learn how to use it and quickly.  
  
Sitting down in the common room, she quickly looked it up, and made it look like she was doing her homework.  
  
"Let's see," she muttered, and read through the spell. She decided that if she could get Harry and Malfoy together for a Quidditch practice, the spell would work best. It said that after the charm was cast, the person would only talk to the one he liked for ten minutes, and Ron would be suspicious if Harry didn't talk to him for ten minutes.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded to herself before going upstairs to get some sleep. She wanted to be well rested before Astrology, and plus, she needed to think her plan through some more, and the best time to do that was went she was well-rested.  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm planning on writing a couple of dreams from Harry and Draco and whatnot, and make a story of outtakes after I finish this! =) Thanks again to everyone who reviews! 


	6. Qudditch

Ok, who thinks I can do this? I intend to write a chapter for every day of the month they are at Hogwarts . . . that's over 30 days O.o Now, it'll probably be more than a month to get them all wrote, but still. Is it a good idea? (mind you, not every day will be Hermione trying to get them together, I swear. That would get BORING)  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning, Thursday. 'Transfiguration this morning,' he thought as he got changed into his robes. He was surprised to be awake so soon, since the astrology lesson had been rather long. Harry glanced at Malfoy.  
  
'Why in the world am I dreaming about him like that?' he wondered to himself. 'These past two nights, it's been the same thing. . . Malfoy and me. . . together. . . and the strange thing is . . . I like it.'  
  
Harry sighed, and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering what those dreams meant. It really sucked to not have anyone to confide in - oh, but how Hermione and Ron would laugh if he came to them saying "I've been having dreams about me screwing Malfoy. Want to help me make it happen?"  
  
Sure they were his best friends and all, but asking them to set him up with his supposed worst enemy - that just wasn't going to happen. He tried to picture Ron's reaction.  
  
Ron would probably start laughing and say, "Good joke Harry, you had me going there for a minute! You and Malfoy!"  
  
Harry had to smile a little, though, that WOULD be rather funny. Kind of like if Ron suddenly started saying, "I've taken a liking to Percy. Want to set us up?" Harry couldn't decide whether he'd laugh insanely over that, or die of shock.  
  
Probably some intricate mix of the two.  
  
Hermione's reaction was harder to decide on, Harry realized. He wasn't sure whether she would think he was totally mental, or whether she would think he was joking too.  
  
Probably some interesting mix of the two.  
  
Harry sighed, and walked downstairs, to wait for Hermione and Ron.  
  
A few minutes after Harry left the room, Malfoy woke up. He too got dressed and then looked at the recently vacated bed of Harry's.  
  
'Ah, Harry,' thought Malfoy. 'I can't stand you most of the time, but now . . .' He walked downstairs, and sat in a poufy armchair, just waiting for someone, anyone, to come down so when he sat at breakfast he wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Harry asked Malfoy. He inwardly cursed himself for making that sound so mean.  
  
"Just sitting. Or am I not allowed to do that?" Malfoy rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.  
  
"I didn't think you'd - ah, screw it." Harry stormed over to the other side of the room, leaving Malfoy to wonder what had just happened - every other time they fought they would always end up cursing each other or something in the end and this time Harry just stormed off. . .  
  
~~~  
  
"Bah, I have way too much homework," Ron sighed at lunch. Transfiguration had been a grueling class today, what with them learning how to transfigure books into canaries.  
  
"I did most of mine before lunch," Hermione said, hoping this would work out.  
  
"So did I," added Harry, and it was all Hermione could do not to jump up in joy. 'Yes, my plan will work,' she thought happily.  
  
"Hey, Harry, I was wondering if, well, um, you could help me. I'd, um, like to learn how to play Quidditch a bit better, and I was wondering, um, well, everyone else has classes so could you?" Hermione hoped she sounded convincing enough.  
  
Harry nodded; he realized that Hermione had a hard time asking for help, since she tried so hard to be the best. "Sure. Ron, you don't mind being alone?"  
  
"Nah, I do need to concentrate, it'll probably be for the best," Ron said absently, sorting through his homework.  
  
And so, after lunch, Hermione and Harry made their way out onto the Quidditch field (Hermione was borrowing Ron's new broom). Hermione, who actually did want to learn how to play, listened carefully to what Harry said.  
  
"So, what position do you want to try out, then?" Harry asked after detailing the positions.  
  
"Keeper, I should think," Hermione said, mounting the broom anxiously. 'Where is Malfoy? I know he's been practicing all free periods so he can play his best on Saturday. . .'  
  
"I'll throw the Quaffle towards the middle goal only, first, and we'll see how that works," Harry was saying. Hermione nodded absently.  
  
She managed to block the first two throws, but the third and fourth went right past her.  
  
"Try to move a little faster, and don't worry so much about falling off, it's actually quite hard to do . . ."Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded again, and tried her best to pay attention to the Quaffle and not whether or not Draco was here yet.  
  
She managed to block three of his next four shots.  
  
"I'll bet they'll make you Quidditch captain when Wood leaves, you know," Hermione called to him as she flew down to grab the Quaffle.  
  
"Hardly!" called back Harry.  
  
"I quite agree," came Draco's voice, and Hermione could have jumped for joy again. "Thinking of quitting your seeker job, I see," He added, pointing to the Quaffle Harry now held.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Actually, I'm HELPING Hermione practice, since she wants to learn how to play." Harry retorted.  
  
Quietly, Hermione whispered the charm and pointed her wand at Harry and Draco. "Ok, Harry, I'm ready!" She called.  
  
Sure enough, Harry ignored her. Normally he would have nodded or something, even if he was fighting with Draco, so she knew her spell had worked. Now to just sit back and enjoy.  
  
Well, actually, she had to pretend to be considering the best way to block the Quaffle so they wouldn't become suspicious, but still.  
  
"Listen, we're just practicing, so if you'd go and leave us alone," Harry said, not quite sure who 'we' was. Draco was the only person around right? Or was Hermione there? When he tried to think about it, his head hurt, so he turned his attention back to Draco.  
  
"No, I think I want to practice right here, Harry," Draco sneered, and paused. Since when did he call Harry by his first name? He could have sworn there was someone else here too, just a minute ago, but all he could remember was Harry.  
  
"Oh, go jump in the lake." Since when did Draco call him Harry?  
  
"Why don't you, and do everyone a favor?"  
  
"You go jump in the lake, you dummy."  
  
"You're the dummy, dummy."  
  
Hermione sighed. Figures. Give two supposed enemies ten minutes to work out their differences and make out - erm, up, and what do they do? Fight. Figures.  
  
She sighed loudly, and knew they wouldn't really hear her. So childish!  
  
"Listen, I'll make a deal with you. You go jump in the lake first and then I will," Draco said.  
  
"No way! You do it first!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
'Geez! How incrediably childish,' thought Hermione 'What would Ron say? Oh, right. Bloody insane.'  
  
"Fine, how about neither of us jumps in the lake and we call it even."  
  
"Ok, works for me. Want to practice a bit together."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure, why not. We could have . . . " Harry trailed off. For the life of him, he couldn't remember who else was there. He wanted to suggest that whoever was there would throw stuff and they could pretend it was the Snitch . . .  
  
Hermione noticed Harry's falter in words. 'Ah, so he can't remember I'm here. Well, it's a good think they're out here, or everyone would have been incredibly weirded out.'  
  
"Sure, why not," replied Draco. There was something about Harry today . . . the way his head was tilted slightly to listen, and the way the wind blew his hair about . . .  
  
"Ok, great." Harry was practically staring now. He had never noticed how . . . pretty . . . Draco was before. His blonde hair and blue-gray eyes seemed to hold an innocence of their own . . .  
  
Wait, what in the hell was he thinking?  
  
Hermione noticed Harry's and Draco's expressions abruptly changed, and she checked her watch. Yup, ten minutes were up. Now to see if that helped at all.  
  
"Well, I still don't know why you're here," Harry said, his tone a shade more cold than it just was, "But if you just want to practice, let's get Hermione to help."  
  
Draco nodded, though his glare was a bit sharper this time.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, want to help us, and throw some stuff around for us to catch?" Harry called over to her.  
  
"Sure," she said, and she used a transfiguration spell to transform a nearby acorn into a Snitch, although it was green instead of gold. "Will this work?"  
  
"Perfect," said Harry.  
  
Hermione flung it into the air, and the makeshift Snitch began flitting around. Draco and Harry followed it's every movement, carefully stalking after it, like tigers after their prey.  
  
'Well,' thought Hermione, 'That spell wasn't a major loss. At least they're acting somewhat friendly. I figure, a few more nights of helping them dream of each other and they'll start doing that on their own,' Hermione blushed a little as she still couldn't forget just how detailed Malfoy had written down his dream . . .  
  
"Hah! Got it!" cried out Harry triumphantly.  
  
"Ah, lucky grab," said Draco, glaring. Harry gloated.  
  
"Nice job, Harry!" Hermione called up to them, and then mounted Ron's broom and flew up. "Here, Draco, you can get a head start this time if you want . . ."  
  
"No, thanks," said Draco coolly. "I can manage on my own."  
  
Hermione noted the absence of him calling her a 'mudblood' and wondered if perhaps he was doing that because he wanted to show Harry that he could be nice sometimes.  
  
"If you say so," Hermione nodded, and threw the snitch down towards the ground. "I get to go against winner," she added as the two boys shot after it.  
  
It wasn't until they were almost late for Potions did they stop. Breathless, the three of them got into their seats just as Snape called to start the class.  
  
"What took you?" muttered Ron.  
  
"Ran into Malfoy," replied Harry, just as quietly. "We played Quidditch some."  
  
"With MALFOY?" Ron whispered incredulously.  
  
Harry nodded, shrugged, and pointed to Snape, to signal for Ron to be quiet, since Snape looked ready to start taking off points. Ron got the hint, and waited until Snape finished explaining the potion they were going to be making before continued.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, as if suspecting that this was part of her plan. "With Malfoy," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"He was rather nice," Hermione said, "Well, ok, not nice, but I could tolerate him, and so could Harry. We just practiced catching the Snitch."  
  
Ron shook his head. 'Well, I just might be losing this bet after all.' He sighed to himself.  
  
Three chapters in two days. Not bad, no? =p Ok, ok, so they are all SHORT chapters, but still!!!! 


	7. Just Weird

(Jumps happily, and gives all reviewers a slice of cake) Thankies for reviewing, everyone, it always makes it easier to write when people tell me my story is good! Yah! Oh, and BTW, I've decided to make this fic AU until further notice. (Time frame tho, in essence, is the summer before 4th year, but they are called 4th years since they are done with 3rd year, and the 8th years, well, they're just, um, there for now. ^^;;;;  
  
Ok then, enough talking! I'm going to try to make this one extra long, and also it's going to be both Friday and Saturday, for CasualVillain, who is a great writer and if you like InuYasha (or FF7) you should read her fics.  
  
Any more announcements for now? Hmm, nope! Visit my website please! ^^  
  
  
  
It was midnight. The numbers on his alarm clock read 12:02 am. 'What the hell am I waking up this earl - oh, right. The dream.'  
  
Malfoy sat up, and brushed blonde hair out of his eyes. 12:02. 12:02 in the bloody morning and here he was, awake, because of one Harry Potter.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me?' Malfoy walked to the bathroom to take care of certain matters. 'Harry, of all people.' He dropped down his pants and took off his shirt before stepping into the shower.  
  
Malfoy went through in his mind all that had happened in these few short days. Everything from the Truth or dare question Hermione asked him to the Quidditch practice he had done with Harry yesterday.  
  
'He looked so . . . hot,' sighed Malfoy, and then glanced around, as if it was possible someone was there listening to his thoughts. But no, that was being stupid.  
  
Little did he know that Hermione was busily putting another transmitting charm on his dream journal.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry was defiantly tired. Not more than five minutes after Malfoy went back to sleep, he had woke up to find himself in quite the same predicament as Malfoy had just been in.  
  
"You look dead tired," Hermione said to him as they walked downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine," Harry said, wondering how he could manage to walk down the stairs properly without falling; he was that tired.  
  
"I agree with Hermione!" said Ron, "You've got bags under your eyes, and you look like you're still sleeping!"  
  
"No, I wasn't up that late or anything, just was busy yesterday, what with Quidditch and all," Harry said, hoping that Hermione and Ron would buy it. They had been acting rather strange lately.  
  
Hermione sighed. Draco had wrote down his dream earlier this morning, and, well, she was beginning to get scared of all the things he wrote down, particularly the part where he had Harry tied up and was just about to . . .  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said, "Really! I bet I'll be fine once I eat some breakfast. And I'll get a good nights sleep tonight - By the way, they're picking the teams tonight, I think you sign up now or something."  
  
"Right! Let's sign up right now!" Ron said excitedly. "Grab us some seats, will ya, Mione? We'll be right back."  
  
"Um, Ron, I'm going to sign up too," Hermione said, whacking him lightly upside the head.  
  
"Oh," Ron said lamely, and the three of them made their way over to the table set up for signing up for Quidditch. About twenty or so people had signed up, in total, among them now Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What about a broom?" said Harry suddenly as they sat down for breakfast. "If both Ron and I are playing, you won't have a broom to buy."  
  
"Oh, I'll buy one tonight," said Hermione. "Quidditch seems to grow on you."  
  
"That it does."  
  
"Potions today," Ron reminded them all through a mouthful of pancakes. Hermione nodded - regardless of how annoying the class was, it was actually ok in her opinion - and Harry groaned.  
  
"C'mon, let's go. No use being late," Hermione told them, "No need to give Snape a reason to hate us when school starts . . ."  
  
Harry and Ron reluctantly nodded, and they started off towards the classroom. They got there but a minute early, much to their relief - they didn't really want to stay in the cold classroom any longer than absolute necessary.  
  
'I can count on Professor Snape to pair Harry and Draco together for whatever assignment, like he always does, so I'm good.'  
  
Indeed, he did, and the period passed without incident.  
  
Had to be a first.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was extremely quiet during lunch. Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones to notice.  
  
"Hey, what's up, Harry?" Seamus asked, "You look like you got ran over by a rampaging hippogriff."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm fine, just thinking." He said.  
  
"Thinking 'bout what?" asked Ron, "I mean, you're practically in another dimension here, so it must be really important, so maybe we could help?"  
  
"Nah." Harry paused, "I think I just need more sleep."  
  
"That you do," Hermione said, acting very much like a worried mother. "You don't seem to get near enough sleep!" She sighed softly because she knew it was her fault he didn't get any sleep last night.  
  
"I wonder if we're all on the same team," Harry said, glancing continuously at the Quidditch sign-up sheet.  
  
"No clue, but I'd better get a broom soon. Let's see. . . this afternoon, what do we have. . . ?"  
  
The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. Hermione didn't get it, but Malfoy and Harry were acting really weird. She could understand them acting a bit weird about it, but this was just . . . weird.  
  
Dinner came around quickly, and just before the food came, Dumbledore stood up to announce, "The two Quidditch teams have been picked, and are as follows. Team one, seeker, Harry Potter. Team two, seeker, Draco Malfoy. Team one, keeper, Hermione Granger. Team Two, keeper, Danielle Olson."  
  
He paused, and Hermione smiled. "I get to play, what fun!"  
  
"You and Malfoy again, eh, Harry?" said Seamus happily, "Well, you can bet on which team I'm going for!"  
  
Dumbledore let them get over the first part of the teams, and then continued. "Team One, Beaters. Will Mali, Scott Nolis. Team two, beaters. Leora Usagi, Terry Boot. Team one, chasers. Kevin Black, Makato Lee, Jasmine Lee. Team two, chasers. Amber Baxtil, Lena Flowers, Ron Weasley."  
  
He paused again as everyone began clapping and cheering. When it died down again he continued one last time.  
  
"The game will be tomorrow at 2. Teams will meet an hour beforehand to discuss strategy. Thank you, and enjoy your feast!" Dumbledore smiled, and the food came up to the plates.  
  
Everyone began eating, and talking excitedly.  
  
"The Lee sisters on the same team," said a 6th year boy, Chris, "I feel bad for the team - they'll be fighting too much to play!"  
  
"We do not fight that much!" said Jasmine (who, with black hair and green eyes, looked almost exactly like her sister who had black hair and blue eyes).  
  
"Yes, we work quite well together!" added Makato, blue eyes flashing.  
  
"I'm on a different team," moaned Ron, as he buttered a roll. "With Malfoy!"  
  
"It can't be that bad," Hermione said, trying to calm him down, "He's a good seeker, and besides, both ways, if team one wins or team two, we can still celebrate."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry, trying to cheer Ron up. "Besides, I don't know if you noticed, but Amber Baxtil is on that team."  
  
Ron blushed a little. In his 2nd year, for a full month, he had had the biggest crush on Amber, who was now a 5th year.  
  
"Oh well. Better watch out, Hermione, because I'm not holding back," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
"I wonder who's captain for the teams," Harry said after a thoughtful pause. "Do we get to pick amongst ourselves?"  
  
"I guess so," Hermione said, "In which event I'm voting for you!"  
  
"Why me?" Harry said, "Why not you? You know enough about math and stuff to come up with great plans." They began bickering, but in a good way.  
  
It didn't seem like too much later before they were up in the common room. Bets were being made everywhere - "Team one'll win, I'll bet you 5 galleons!" - and everyone was caught up in the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. "D'you think Harry'll catch the Snitch, or Draco?" other people would ask.  
  
"Don't forget to get some sleep," Hermione called to Harry and Ron as she went to her dormitory room. She wasn't planning on sleeping now, but she wanted to see if Malfoy was writing in his journal as he seemed to do right after dinner.  
  
Indeed he was. Hermione felt a pang of guilt for reading his private thoughts, but pushed it away - it was for a good cause, she told herself.  
  
'Harry and I have been picked to be seekers for tomorrows game. I wonder who will win. I've been practicing a lot, and I think I'm considerably better than I was last year. However, I wonder if he's practiced too. Not that he needs to. He's perfect. At Quidditch that is!'  
  
Hermione smiled. Underneath his cold interior, he was a nice person, Draco. She wondered briefly if that applied to everyone like him, like all the Slytherins and Snape. Hard to tell.  
  
'It's really hard for me to explain what I feel around Harry. When he's around, I feel . . . calm, but I force myself to insult him anyway. How father would laugh if he thought I was attracted to a boy!'  
  
Here Hermione felt a pang of sadness. Not that her parents weren't very loving, but they had told her once in no certain terms that if she ever decided she wanted to go out with another girl, they would disown her.  
  
She closed her book for now - she'd read the rest later. She was way more excited by the prospect of play Quidditch tomorrow than she'd ever let on and she needed to get a broom before the match anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, in the guys dormitories, Harry and Ron had just gone into their rooms. They were the last people to get up there, and everyone else was sleeping. In less than five minutes, Ron was too.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Draco's voice cut through the darkness faster than a knife. "We need to talk. Common room. Now."  
  
Harry sleepily sat up, and put back on his glasses. "whahuh? What is it, Malfoy?" He asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Get downstairs."  
  
Harry slowly walked downstairs, yawning every few seconds. "What's the matter, why are we down here?"  
  
"Just tell me one thing, Harry. I need to know. Have you been dreaming about me." Draco asked, quite seriously. Had Harry not been half asleep, he would have either thought Draco was quite mad, or perhaps sleepwalking. But Harry WAS half asleep, so he nodded.  
  
"Sometimes. More than usual lately."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "Me too. Just needed to know. Obliverate!" Feeling guilty for using the memory charm, but knowing things would be rather complicated if he didn't, Draco brought Harry back to his bed, and then went into his own bed.  
  
'Now, if I could only figure out what this means,' thought Draco sleepily before falling asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Hermione was up, humming happily as she brushed out her hair and put on her best robes. She had been chosen by Dumbledore to go with Danielle, the other keeper, to get robes for the teams today. Also, she figured it would be the perfect time to buy a broom as well.  
  
So now here she was, walking to Hogsmeade. Next to her was a tall blonde girl. They were absolutely quiet, until -  
  
"So, what's this I heard about Harry and Draco?" asked Danielle. Not bothering for an answer, she added, "I heard that they like each other."  
  
"How did - wait, who told you that?" Hermione asked. 'If someone knows about the bet, I lose by default. Oh, this is not good.'  
  
"Ok, I'll admit, I was just thinking it by myself. All my friends think I'm nuts; why would two enemies like them like each other." Danielle rambled on and on. "It's just that they are so nice to each other - oh, obviously cursing each other isn't so nice, but everything else, just is. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You're playing Keeper on the other team, aren't you?" asked Danielle suddenly. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, good luck."  
  
"Thanks. You too. But back to Harry and Draco. Do you really think they should go out?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I have this thing for couples that aren't exactly predictable. You're Harry's friend, yeah? Try to point him in Malfoy's direction, will you?" Danielle smiled a little, and then they reached the equipment store. "I bet if anyone can do it, it'll be you."  
  
'Well, at least one person thinks they'll become a couple. That's good.' Thought Hermione, and then looked around the shop.  
  
"Red and blue, blue and gold, silver and white, I've never seen so many different robes in my life," Hermione said, looking around some more. Danielle laughed and agreed.  
  
"I have to pick out a broom for today, so you can get the outfits. Just, no yellow, ok?" Hermione smiled and went off in the direction of the room while Danielle picked out robes.  
  
'Now, what kind brooms have Harry and Ron talked about lately, well, besides the firebolt,' thought Hermione, looking at the brooms. 'Nimbus 2000 - that's what Harry had before. Hmmm.'  
  
Hermione finally ended up getting a Nimbus 2000, which was slightly outdated by the Nimbus 2001, which meant it was pretty cheap. Danielle got robes in blue and silver and green and silver, and they made their way back to the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
"Blue and silver!" grinned Ron, "I hope my team gets those, because I hate green."  
  
"Depends on the captain, I guess," Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded, not completely paying attention.  
  
"Hey, Harry, did you get any sleep tonight? You still seem really restless and tired," Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"No . . . I'm fine, really. I just feel kind of disorientated today." Harry said, "It's really weird, but I'm sure I'll be better by the time the game is on."  
  
"Ok, I hope so," replied Hermione. But she knew. She knew Malfoy knew. She just didn't know what to do about that.  
  
~~~  
  
At lunch, Dumbledore reminded them all they had team meetings in one hour to discuss strategy and to pick team captains. Everyone nodded, and you could defiantly feel the excitement in the air.  
  
"I bet team one is going to win," said Ben, a 7th year. "Harry's quite a good seeker."  
  
"Chances are team two will win," retorted Dan, a fellow 7th year. "Draco's probably just as good."  
  
"It'll be interesting," agreed Leora, shaking her blue hair out of her eyes. "Plus, I can't wait to be a beater! I haven't played since, well, heh, two years ago."  
  
"Ready to lose Potter?"  
  
"Not to you."  
  
"Don't be too sure of yourself."  
  
"Don't fight you two, not before the match!"  
  
One o'clock came around rather quickly, and the teams got up. Half the students wished the teams good luck, the other half WERE the teams.  
  
In the first locker room, the group (team one) was holding a vote.  
  
"Ok," said Hermione, "We can pick one of seven. You can pick yourself, but I advise against it. Highest votes wins. Agreed?"  
  
"Yeah," came the general agreement. Parchment and pens were passed around, and for a moment everyone was silent. Then they folded up the papers and passed them to Hermione.  
  
"Ok, let's see," said Hermione (who was in charge right now simply because everyone knew she'd not try to cheat or anything) "One for Makato, one for Will, one for Makato, one for Harry, one for Harry, one for Will, one for Harry. That's seven. Two for will, two for Makato, three for Harry. Looks like you're captain."  
  
"Um, ok," said Harry. "Well, ok, hopefully you all know who I am," he said jokingly and everyone laughed a little.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, team two was discussing who should be their captain.  
  
"I am captain!" declared Malfoy, and stalked to the front of the room.  
  
"Hey, you could have asked if anyone else wanted to be captain!" cried out Danielle indignantly.  
  
"Yeah, really, Malfoy," Ron added, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine, anyone else want to be captain?" There was a long pause. "Ok then. I'm captain. Now, was that really so hard?" Now Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
Amber Baxtil stood up, her neatly braided red hair swaying behind her. "If you're all going to act like idiots," she said in a very strong British accent, "You can all get out now." No one said anything. "Right then. Captain?" she asked, inviting him to speak.  
  
"Thanks," Malfoy said, partially amazed someone kind of stood up for him. "Let's discuss strategy. And then we can get our robes."  
  
"Not green, not green, not green," Muttered Ron over and over.  
  
"I was thinking we'd take the green and silver ones."  
  
~~~  
  
Finally, finally, it was game time. Seamus Finnigan was acting as commentator, since Lee Jordan wasn't around.  
  
"Today's game is two of Hogwarts newest teams!" He said, the microphone magnifying his voice to be heard throughout the field. "Team one! Weasley - Lee - Lee - Nalis - Mali - Granger and Potter!"  
  
Team one mounted their brooms, flew around the field some, and then landed on the ground amidst the cheers of their classmates, who were all in the same area of the stadium, but were just as loud as if there were hundreds of them.  
  
"And team two - Baxtil - Flowers - Black - Boot - Usagi - Olson - and Malfoy!"  
  
Team two entered the field. The cheering for them was just as loud, and the plays did little tricks in the air before landing.  
  
Madam Hooch was playing referee, as usual. "Right then. Let's have a nice, clean game. Captains, shake hands."  
  
Draco and Harry dismounted their brooms and shook hands. It was hard to tell what they were thinking at the moment.  
  
"How about a little bet, eh, Potter?" Malfoy whispered, so that only Harry could whisper. "Whoever gets the Snitch gets to . . ."  
  
"Not today, Malfoy," replied Harry quickly, returning to remount his broom. Under other circumstances he would have said sure, but there was a glimmer in Malfoys eyes that told Harry to say no.  
  
"Alright then," said Madam Hooch, bringing her whistle to her lips. "Ready --" She blew her whistle, threw up the Quaffle, and the game began.  
  
"Makat- no, wait, Jasmine Lee takes the Quaffle! Passes it to Makato, who passes it back. Looks like they're not wasting any time with confusing tactics," Seamus said.  
  
On the field, Makato and Jasmine continued to pass the Quaffle back and forth, coming up to the goal. Ron and Lena swerved around to get between them, but couldn't. Jasmine threw the Quaffle at the far goal post, and Danielle got there too late.  
  
"Ten points for Team one!" Seamus said, as the students in the crowd started shouting happily. "Play continues, team two in possession now. Chaser Ron Weasley races down the field . . ."  
  
Ron went down the field as fast as he could, as Leora and Terry blocked all of the Bludgers sent over by Will and Scott.  
  
"Ron shoots - Hermione, the keeper, blocks it - tough luck - oh wait," Seamus said, enjoying the commentating, "Amber Baxtil grabs the Quaffle and scores! Ten points to team two!"  
  
The teams were playing remarkably well, considering they had gotten no practice in together. Will, Scott, Leora and Terry were practically playing 'Pass the Bludger' and Makato and Jasmine dazzled everyone with their amazing Chaser moves.  
  
After the first twenty minutes, team one pulled ahead by 30 points.  
  
"And Team two is called for a time-out, as the score is currently 80 - 50, team one." Seamus announced.  
  
"Ok, we're down by thirty," said Leora, "But we can make a come-back!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Danielle.  
  
Draco looked at them. "Normally, I don't try to be nice, so don't let this get out, but you guys are doing great. What we need to do is not let Makato and Jasmine get the Quaffle. Leora - work on getting the Bludger between them, it's your best bet."  
  
"Malfoy, being nice? I think I'm going to faint," said Ron.  
  
~~~  
  
The teams played hard, and the score continued to bounce back and forth, but the Snitch was not found, not even once. Harry glanced around and flew back and forth, high in the air.  
  
"Find anything yet Potter?" drawled Malfoy.  
  
"No, but neither have you," replied Harry, "So we're even."  
  
Malfoy scowled and continued to look for the Snitch.  
  
That's when Harry saw - a flash a gold, down by the goalpost for team two. He tore after it as fast as he could, and Malfoy was on his tail one second later.  
  
"Apparently Harry has seen the Snitch - he's going after it as fast as he can, Malfoy on his tail." Seamus' voice called out. "This is going to be a close one. At the score of 130 - 110, it's anybody's game . . ."  
  
"I have to get there first," Muttered Harry, urging his broom to go faster. Everyone stopped playing to watch (except for Leora and all the other beaters).  
  
"You'll never get there before me," said Malfoy tauntingly, as he slowly gained on Harry.  
  
Harry tried even harder, but Malfoy was still catching up. He reached his hand out, reached as far as he could . . .  
  
And closed his hand around something that was defiantly not the Snitch.  
  
"Let go of my hand!" Malfoy said a split second later.  
  
Harry let go immediately, blushing. Had everyone seen that?  
  
"Harry misses the snitch and instead grabs Malfoys hand! Looks like the snitch is gone now . . ." Seamus' voice rang out, and Harry cringed.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered as he flew off to find the snitch again.  
  
'No, it's ok,' thought Malfoy as he flew after Harry.  
  
~~~  
  
The end results of the game were that Team one won by 140 points. Harry had managed to find the Snitch five minutes later and feinted right, went left, and got the Snitch.  
  
Malfoy had been rather upset, but he was a good enough sport about it (which was saying something, for Malfoy) and Ron was a bit depressed that his team didn't win. Hermione and Harry tried to cheer him up.  
  
"We'll play again next weekend," Hermione said, "And these teams are so evenly matched - I'm sure you guys will win!"  
  
Ron looked hopeful.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Harry lied down and sighed. Malfoy had been acting so weird. It was just . . . weird. And really weird too.  
  
'Just really weird,' thought Harry as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whee, time for me to sleep now. No, it's not that late, but it took WAY too long to write this part. Review please! Thankies! 


	8. More Quidditch

Ah, as a Thanksgiving treat to everyone, this chapter is a bit longer than normal much like the chapter before this. Also, things get really steamy in here, so have fun, and Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
  
  
Sunday was a boring day, as there was nothing to do, and the only people really awake in the morning were those who were finishing up their last minute homework. Two of those people happened to be Malfoy and Hermione (Well, gee, of course Hermione has homework!)  
  
While Harry and Ron walked around lazily and practiced Quidditch, Hermione kept stealing glances at Malfoy. 'I wonder if I should talk to him . . .'  
  
For another half-hour or so, however, Hermione did nothing. Then, just as Malfoy was about to put his stuff away, she called out, "Hey. Could you come over here a minute?"  
  
Malfoy put on his best 'why-would-I-want-to-go-by-You' glare, but came over anyway. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Sit down," said Hermione casually. Malfoy put on a 'like-hell-I'll-take- orders-from-you' glare, but sat down slowly.  
  
"We're not friends or anything, Malfoy," Hermione began, and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not about to ask you to suddenly give up being mean to me or something. However . . ." she trailed off and then started again, "However, I have noticed you seem to have . . . a problem. . ."  
  
Malfoy looked at her sharply. Had she guessed?  
  
"Ah, yes, splendid," Hermione clapped her hands in joy, "This is working out lovely - yes, I'll explain in a minute."  
  
"You'd better," Malfoy threatened. He glanced around to see if anyone was watch. No one was.  
  
"Well," said Hermione bluntly. "You like Harry Potter."  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something. He closed it. Opened it. Closed it. So he settled for glaring an extra power 'glare of death'. It didn't work.  
  
"Ah, great, so my suspicious are correct," Hermione said gleefully, "I was dreadfully afraid I was wrong, you see."  
  
Malfoy finally regained the power of speech. "How dare you say I like Harry, I hate him, I loathe hi-"  
  
"You love him, and you're a horrible liar today, Malfoy." Hermione paused, and added, "By the way, when did you take to calling him Harry?"  
  
Malfoy paled a little, but glared nonetheless. "So what's a mudblood like you going to try to do?"  
  
"Not wise to insult the one who wants to help you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, it's simple. I'm Harry's friend. If you want to go out with Harry, I set you two up. Simple."  
  
"I don't need help with my love life from someone who has a crush on Ronald Weasley," sneered Draco.  
  
"Oh, please," sighed Hermione, but she blushed a faint pink tinge. "Anyway, will you let me help you or not?"  
  
"I don't need help," muttered Draco.  
  
"Oh, please," repeated Hermione. "You are so totally in love with him and you haven't a clue what to do."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
" . . . . . . what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Quidditch."  
  
That reminded Malfoy of the last time he practiced Quidditch. "You were there last time. . . did you know then?"  
  
"I've known since the beginning of this summer school term."  
  
Malfoy sighed. "Well, I guess. Besides, you wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't agree, I'm sure."  
  
Hermione nodded cheerfully.  
  
"So, how do you plan to set us up through Quidditch?" Malfoy sighed again.  
  
"It's simple, really," Hermione said. "First off, we have to get Harry and you onto the Quidditch field, just the two of you. Second, I cast the charm and then we wait."  
  
"A charm?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, it's a rather simple one. But it'll only work if Harry likes you. So, no worries there, I'm sure he does." Hermione nodded to herself. "The hardest part of the plan is getting you two on the field alone. Because once the charm is performed, Harry will ignore everyone except the one he likes."  
  
Malfoy nodded. "So why are you doing this anyway? I've been absolutely horrible to you, and you hate me, so why are you being nice?"  
  
Hermione waved it aside, "Well, I figure it this way. If you like Harry and Harry likes you, I'd better learn to tolerate you, because when you two start going out, well, it'll be for the best."  
  
"I guess so," Malfoy said.  
  
"I'll give you details later," said Hermione, putting away her book so she could meet Harry and Ron at lunch. "Until then, have fun."  
  
Draco didn't get what she meant even when she gave him the disc. She sighed and explained. "Watch it. It's a recording of the most recent dream Harry has had. I think . . . you might find you two have much in common."  
  
She paused for effect.  
  
"Especially when it contains chains, and lots of them."  
  
Malfoy turned pink.  
  
~~~  
  
Eating lunch, Hermione was rather silent, listening to Ron and Harry go on and on about Quidditch.  
  
'What is it that makes people who are perfect enemies fall in love?'  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall ten minutes later, extremely red, and looking anywhere but where Harry was sitting. Hermione knew that he had watched the disc.  
  
'Why do I even want to help him? He's perfectly horrible to me all the time?'  
  
She picked at her lunch, and sighed quietly.  
  
'It's because it's the right thing to do.'  
  
"Hey Hermione, did we have homework for Potions?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, remember? The essay on the differences used on a shrinking potion, and an enlarging potion."  
  
Ron muttered angrily, "I didn't do it, and we have potions Monday don't we?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, consulting his schedule. The word potions stared up at him. "First period as well."  
  
"Ah, shit," cried out Ron, "I guess I'll be back later, after I finish it."  
  
"Sure. Need any help?" 'Please say no, please say no'  
  
"Well, if you could help me get started, Hermione, it would help a lot." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"Sure, sure," Hermione said, "And then I want to practice Quidditch again. I really want to do better next time." She turned to Harry, "You'll help, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I was planning on practicing tonight myself anyway, so why not? I'll be on the Quidditch field."  
  
"Ok," said Hermione. They finished dinner, and Harry left for the Quidditch field. Hermione and Ron made their way towards the dormitory, and Hermione gave a meaningful look to Malfoy, who understood, and got up to follow a couple minutes later.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, you see, really, all the answers are here," Hermione said, pointing to the page, "All you have to do is get it into essay format."  
  
"Ok," agreed Ron. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. How's the dare coming along?"  
  
"Rather nicely," Hermione said happily, as Draco entered the common room. "In fact, I'd say extremely well. At least, in a minute or so. So you're sure you've got things under control?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, looking over at Malfoy. "You didn't tell Malfoy about the bet did you?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid!" Hermione said, "But I've got to go now, or Harry'll come looking for me and that won't be good. Have fun with your essay."  
  
"Oh, I will," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione went over to Draco.  
  
"Get your broom, quickly," said Hermione as she passed by him, talking so that no one, unless they were paying close attention, would notice she was talking to him, "And meet me right outside here in a minute."  
  
Draco gave a small nod, and went to get his broom. Hermione retrieved hers from by her bed, and they met up just outside the common room.  
  
"Ok, come on, let's get out before people see us together," Hermione said, glancing around.  
  
"Why? What, it won't do for the great Hermione to be in the company of me?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"No, people will wonder why I'm with you if I hate you and you hate me and they might . . . assume things and mess up all my plans!" Hermione said angrily. "Anyhow," she continued, calmer, "Harry is already at the field."  
  
Malfoy nodded, not bothering to say anything. They reached the Quidditch field quickly. Hermione found Harry, down at the goal posts, and waved. "Hey Harry," she called, and he turned to look.  
  
He flew over, wondering why in the world Malfoy was here.  
  
What he didn't realize was that Hermione had just cast a charm on him, so that he would only talk to the one he liked.  
  
What he did realize was that Draco looked amazingly . . . hot . . . today.  
  
There weren't any fuzzy feelings this time. All Harry could think about was Draco. Hermione? Whatever. The only person around here was Malfoy.  
  
And that was all that mattered.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione watched as Draco talked to Harry. He looked a bit weirded out, however, Hermione didn't blame him - Harry was sort of staring at him.  
  
"Don't worry," called out Hermione, "He's not going to hurt you or anything! Go ahead, play Quidditch!"  
  
So play Quidditch they did. Hermione had tweaked the charm to last for 45 minutes instead of just 10, and she called out to remind Draco he had 15 minutes left.  
  
"You're rather good at flying," Harry said, "You've gotten better than before. Before you we're that good at all."  
  
"Well of course I'm better -" Malfoy suddenly found he couldn't speak.  
  
After all, one would find it hard to speak without an air supply, and Harry was efficiently blocking off that air supply with a very passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione gave something like a little squeak - Harry had just leaned over and kissed Malfoy! Over twenty feet in the air, on brooms.  
  
If only she had a camera. Where was Colin Creevley when you needed him?  
  
~~~  
  
After a minute, Harry broke off the kiss. Malfoys eye's were wide, but he was already leaning in to kiss Harry again, to taste him, to be with him.  
  
'I can't believe . . .' was all Malfoy could think as Harry gently pried his mouth open with his tongue and then stuck said tongue into said mouth. Malfoy quickly responded, and the two began vying for control over the kiss.  
  
Draco broke it off this time, and then leaned back in. "So, Harry, what is this for? I thought we were playing Quidditch."  
  
"Nah, I figured this would be more, well, entertaining. Don't you agree?" Harry came in very close and, with a definite little leap, had jumped off his broomstick and landed on Malfoy, straddling him.  
  
Malfoy's eyes grew even wider, and down below, Hermione covered her eyes (though she kept peeking anyway).  
  
"You're really cute, you know," said Harry, tracing circles around Draco's body. "So beautiful . . . "  
  
Draco did not know what to do. Hermione had told him that the charm would not force the person receiving the charm to do anything; they would only do what they wanted to do, so in other words, Harry *wanted* to do this to him.  
  
"5 minutes," whispered Hermione. What would happen when the charm wore off and Harry saw her? But if she left, would he think that Draco did something to him and get mad?  
  
"Are you mad at me, Draco?" Harry asked, wide eyes blinking innocently.  
  
"No, I'm not," Draco said. "I'm actually, well, a bit surprised if you will . . .never expected this. . ."  
  
"But you like it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, of course," Draco said, getting in control, and pressing a kiss onto Harry's lips.  
  
Hermione gave another squeak as Harry's hands went decidedly lower. "One minute," she said loudly.  
  
As much as he didn't want to do it, Draco managed to get Harry back onto his own broom. And then Harry's expression abruptly changed, so Draco knew the charm was over.  
  
'Wow. Wow. Just wow.' Draco thought, but shook his head to clear out the thought so he could deal with Harry.  
  
Harry blinked. "What are you doing here, Draco?" he asked, in an almost friendly tone.  
  
Hermione, who was quite pink, called out, "I bumped into him on my way down here. He was planning on playing Quidditch, so I said maybe we could train together because well you guys are on opposite teams and maybe you'd want to practice and that's why he's here, and also -"  
  
Harry cut her off. "I get the picture. Sure, I could use the practice."  
  
Draco noticed that Harry was extremely nice to him (compared to as before) during their practice. 'Bloody git is an amazing kisser. Never would have expected him to be so forward.' He almost turned as pink as Hermione remembering the sensations and waves of pleasure that had crashed through him when Harry was on him.  
  
"Hey, let's have a race! From goal post to goal post!" Hermione said, mounting her broom. "And then if you guys could help me practice being a keeper I'd be ever so grateful!"  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Harry immediately.  
  
"Whatever," said Draco, a touch coldly, but got ready to race.  
  
"Ready . . . go!" cried out Hermione, and the three of them sped off.  
  
'Is this . . . what it feels like to have friends?' Malfoy wondered for a brief moment, but that thought was soon pushed out by his thoughts of trying to win the race.  
  
In the end, he and Harry tied, with Hermione right behind them. Hermione, as she went to get in position by the goals, whispered to him, "So did that work out alright?"  
  
Draco hardly needed to nod for Hermione to know that indeed, it did.  
  
He and Harry spent the next twenty minutes throwing a transfigured quaffle back and forth and then at the goal post.  
  
'Did they never notice before how well they work together? Even when they fight, it's always so graceful, like a dance,' thought Hermione, as she watched them work together.  
  
"You're getting better," Harry said to Hermione, "But we should probably get going and meet up with Ron for dinner." He turned to Draco, opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and said, "You flew well. We should practice again sometime."  
  
Hermione and Harry made their way back to the castle, with Draco standing still, watching Harry as he walked away, still feeling sensations whenever he thought about what had happened not less than an hour ago.  
  
"By the way, Granger," He called loudly, "Thanks for that disc!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Disc?" asked Harry as they entered the castle, "What disc?"  
  
"oh, it was a disc with notes about Herbology. He asked for my help the other day." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Oh." Harry was silent all the way to the common room, but as they went over to Ron, he said, "You know, Malfoy's changed. He's . . . " Harry stopped abruptly, but Hermione could guess what he was going to say.  
  
'I can't wait, I'll have this bet down in no time at all!'  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think about that? Malfoy knows, Harry is about to find out, Hermione is getting to see way more than she bargained for . . . and where's Ron going to find ten galleons?  
  
Review please! 


	9. Dreams and Dates

Double holiday treat! Hmmmmmm . . . perhaps, a dream . . . yes, I think that at the end of this chapter, I'll write a mini-story about Draco watching the disc that Hermione gave him last chapter. If you guys like that, review and tell me, and I'll add more dreams to the end of the chapters! =)  
  
Or something like that.  
  
  
  
'You know, Malfoy's changed. He's . . .' The thought ran over and over in Harry's head. 'Malfoy's changed. He's . . .' It went through his brain over and over. 'He's . . .'  
  
"He's what?" Harry said aloud. Luckily, there was no one to witness his little outburst. He sighed, and turned over. It was rather early, still, which was why he was all alone. In essence, Harry *was* trying to get some much-needed sleep, but he simply couldn't get those words out of his head.  
  
'What was I going to say?'  
  
Harry turned over again, so that he was looking at his pillow. It was green. 'Draco's eyes are green sometimes. And gray. And damn sexy.'  
  
His eyes opened wide, but Harry didn't bother thinking 'why did I think that? I'm not that way!' Instead, his thoughts went more along the lines of, 'Why MALFOY of all people?'  
  
//You know, Malfoy's changed. He's . . .//  
  
The room was rather dark, even though it was only eight. Harry needed to get to the bottom of this.  
  
The question was, how?  
  
~~~  
  
"Harry totally threw himself at Draco," Hermione said gleefully, recording the event in her diary in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. (Moaning Myrtle was currently in the lake with the giant squid).  
  
"He started straddling him - on Draco's *broom* mind you - and had they not been in mid-air, I can only imagine . . ." Hermione sighed. If they hadn't have been mid-air, what would have happened?  
  
It was a scary thought; what if they had still been going at it when the charm broke. Hermione had read up on that charm very carefully. First off, it didn't force the charm's recipient to do ANYTHING against their will. Second off, anything the charm's recipient DID do was something they indeed wanted to do.  
  
Which meant that Harry wanted Malfoy.  
  
Badly.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and realized it was starting to get late - she had to get back to the dormitories soon or she'd be wandering school after- hours, and that was no good.  
  
~~~  
  
Malfoy went upstairs to go to sleep. It was still slightly early - only Harry was sleeping; no one else was in the room.  
  
'Ah, shit,' thought Draco. 'I still can't forget what happened earlier that day.'  
  
He had liked it way too much. Well, if your biggest crush started making out with you out of nowhere, you'd like it too. And this was Draco's biggest crush ever. Screw crush, he was totally heads-over-heels for Harry.  
  
And watching him sleep didn't help. Harry was sprawled out on his bed, and he kept turning restlessly.  
  
'What I wouldn't do to see what you dream, Harry,' Draco thought, and fingered the disc Hermione had given him. 'Is every night like that?'  
  
Draco shuddered in pleasure, imagining what Harry might dream every night. If it was anything like his own dreams . . .  
  
'Oy, not again,' thought Draco as he realized that he was quite hard. 'And I really wanted to get some sleep for once.'  
  
Sighing, Draco made his way to the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning it was rainy. It was wet. It was gray, dull, boring, annoying, whatever else could be used to describe the totally dismal and miserable weather outside.  
  
"I'm so glad we don't have Herbology," said a black haired girl with purple eyes. "I wouldn't fancy going out in this weather. I'm SO glad I've got potions today."  
  
"I agree with her," said Hermione as the three of them - Harry, herself and Ron - sat down for breakfast. "I would not fancy a trip to the greenhouses in that weather."  
  
Harry was simply too busy thinking about Malfoy to respond.  
  
"Harry - hey, Harry?" Ron poked him in the side, "Harry, you ok?"  
  
Having being poking in the side, Harry jumped a little, and looked at Ron. "What? Did I miss something?"  
  
"You're only about twenty planets away," said Ron, "What in the bloody hell are you thinking about that made you that out of it?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You'd never believe me."  
  
Ron figured, from the smirk on Hermione's face, that this had to do with the dare. 'I'd better start finding 10 galleons,' he groaned mentally.  
  
"Eh, well, never mind then," Ron sighed. 'Ten galleons! Bloody hell, I'll never find that much money.'  
  
Hermione smirked. 'Now, how to get this properly. I need Harry to actually admit his feelings without magic. . .'  
  
Ah, the complicated thoughts of kids these days.  
  
~~~  
  
'It's all I can do to not jump on the table and scream at the top of my lungs, 'HARRY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT YOU LOVE DRACO?' Of course, I wouldn't I'm dar too nice,' thought Hermione, 'But I'm coming close to that point, and it's been less than a week.'  
  
'I'm slowly learning that sometimes I have no patience at all. How ironic.'  
  
Hermione twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, watching Harry watch Malfoy and watching Malfoy watch Harry.  
  
'So close to screaming . . . ' Hermione thought. Potions class was horrible, Malfoy and Harry had been very unconsciously *flirting* with each other, but nobody noticed it except Hermione. And Ron, of course. 'Still, how in denial can Harry be?'  
  
Hermione was soon to learn that Harry could be VERY VERY in denial if so he wanted to be.  
  
~~~  
  
The rest of the day, it was all Hermione could do not to jump on the table and start screaming.  
  
So that is why, when at dinner Dumbledore announced a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and no classes, that Hermione got one of her more simple but brilliant ideas.  
  
Screw leaving things to fate ('Yeah, like I've been leaving it to fate in the first place,' thought Hermione, rolling her eyes), Hermione was planning to do the most predictable thing in the whole freaking world.  
  
She was going to set Harry and Draco up the old fashioned way.  
  
On a blind date.  
  
~~~  
  
"Draco. Get over here." Hermione whispered as he walked past the empty classroom on the way to the common room.  
  
"What is it?" sighed Draco. He was still having trouble getting over the fact that one of his enemies was trying to help him now, but if she could deal, so could he!  
  
"Tomorrow, at the Hogsmeade trip. You're going on a blind date. With Harry."  
  
Of course, the first words that came to Draco's mind were, "So it's not really that blind of a date, I take it."  
  
"Not for you, of course," Hermione said, "But as for Harry, he shalln't have a clue." She grinned, positively delighted for coming up with this plan. 'It's so simple, no wonder I didn't see it before!'  
  
Draco pondered this for a minute. "So how do I know that Harry won't just take the whole thing as a stupid joke then, and walk off?"  
  
Hermione paused, and then said, "Well, first off, he's in Gryffindor. He's noble to a fault. If he agrees to go out on a blind date, and I ask him nicely enough, he'll do it no matter what. Second, he likes you so freaking much that -" Hermione cut off quickly, to calm down.  
  
Malfoy was rather scared. He hadn't seen Hermione this close to screaming in awhile. He realized that she must be rather frustrated that Harry was like this.  
  
"Ok, well, what do I have to do?" Draco asked amicably.  
  
As Hermione made her way out of the classroom, she said simply, "I'll give you details tomorrow."  
  
Draco swore under his breath. Hermione could have been in Slytherin, she was bloody evil enough to be sometimes.  
  
~~~  
  
"A blind date? Me? And who?" Harry said, sounding properly amazed.  
  
Had Hermione not have practiced this for a bit beforehand, she would have screwed up and lost the bet. However . . . "Listen Harry. I'm bored. I'm absolutely bored out of my mind. I want to do something. So I searched around, and found a perfect somebody for you to go out with. Humor me?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you sure you're not suffering from overwork?"  
  
"Quite," replied Hermione with a glare that would have made Draco proud. "So will you PLEASE humor me and do it?"  
  
Nodding, in hopes of calming Hermione down, Harry said, "Why not. What do I have to do?"  
  
Hermione instantly calmed down. "Great. Ok, you'll meet this person inside the Three Broomsticks, on the third table to the left when you go to the farthest corner from the bar."  
  
"Am I really to memorize that?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I'll point you to the right table," Hermione said happily, and Harry nodded.  
  
"Great. I guess I'll, um, go get sleep now," He said quickly, wanting to get away from Hermione at the minute.  
  
"Ok, that's a good idea. See you tomorrow." And Hermione went to her room as well, to get some MUCH needed sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Ah, that was rather short, no? Kind of a teaser, if you will. Plus, I'm tired, and I needed to get this written before I fell asleep and then woke up thinking it was a bad idea.  
  
But, before I go to sleep, I must write the dream scene. Ah, that rhymes. Okidoki, enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
POV Draco  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Really. A disc. Why in the bloody hell did Hermione give me a bloody disc?  
  
"Watch it. It's a recording of the most recent dream Harry has had. I think . . . you might find you two have much in common," Hermione said with a slight giggle. I was a bit suspicious, but I took the disc.  
  
As she flounced out of the room, she added, "Especially when it contains chains, and lots of them."  
  
I'm pretty sure I blushed at that. So Harry has dreams about me, does he? And how did Hermione know I have dreams about Harry? She's too smart for her own good.  
  
But I did want to watch this recording.  
  
~~~  
  
Five minutes later, in the security of an empty password guarded room. (I found it just last year, I don't think anyone else knows about it), I took out my wand, and flicked it at the disc to get it to play.  
  
The disc glowed brightly, and then a screen appeared, much like the movies. An image appeared, and I lost myself in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Images The Disc Held (remember, this is a dream, so if stuff seems a bit illogical, that is because it *is* a dream. Just so you know, it's not extremely explicit, but rather just a nice little scene to keep people occupied with =) )  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, we met again," Malfoy's voice cut through the darkness of the room, a swirling mist covering everything except for Malfoy, who was wearing only a pair of low cut leather pants. "Harry Potter."  
  
The mist parted to reveal Harry, naked, tied to a bed, with many chains and bindings. The bed itself was large and covered in black silk.  
  
"Hello, Draco," replied Harry, as if he were quite comfortable with the chains. "You know, you really MUST come up with something more original that that. It's becoming quite boring."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and climbed up onto the bed. "Even helpless, you still trust me." Malfoy noted.  
  
"Of course," Harry said simply.  
  
With a sigh, and a snap of the fingers, Malfoy had changed the room. Harry was no longer in chains, but rather sitting on the bed, which was now pure white. Harry himself had a pair of angel wings attached to him, and Malfoy (who was still wearing delicious leather pants) had a pair of demon wings.  
  
"Hmm, not bad," Muttered Harry, looking at his wings, which blended seamlessly into his shoulder blades. "Quite convincing."  
  
"A Hell's demon with an angel from Heaven. What do you think?"  
  
"I think I like it," Harry said closing the space between the two of them, "But why would a demon come visit an angel. Unless, perhaps, there was something the demon needed?" Harry lightly traced an invisible line down Draco's bare chest, to just above his pants. "Or perhaps, wanted?" Harry flicked his finger out, and unzipped Draco's pants.  
  
"Perhaps," said Draco, doing his best to remain in character, "Perhaps indeed that is why a demon would come to an angel. Perhaps an angel is the only one who can help a demon."  
  
Harry pulled Draco's pants off, and noted that Draco was fully hard. He stuck the tip of his tongue out, and flicked it against Draco's erection.  
  
"Per-oH!-haps, ahhhh," Draco said, moaning in pleasure, "Perhaps, an angel is willing to - ohhhh! - help?"  
  
"Perhaps indeed," whispered Harry as he began moving his tongue up and down Draco's hard cock. Draco shuddered in pleasure.  
  
"Of course, if the angel were to help the demon, the demon would help the angel," Draco said, as if it was obviously.  
  
"But of course," replied Harry before he went back to sucking Draco like a Popsicle.  
  
Within a few minutes, Harry found himself under Malfoy, who was positioned to enter him.  
  
"Does the angel wish for release?"  
  
Harry nodded, wordlessly. Malfoy, with his imposing wings, looked amazing. His blonde hair and pale skin contrasted deeply with the black wings. His gray eyes were glowing in an almost otherworldly way.  
  
"Sometimes, however, demons do not keep their words." At this Harry looked a little pleading, but Malfoy continued, noting that when his hair was really messy, Harry looked perfect, "But then, sometimes a demon just wishes for something more fun."  
  
Again, Harry found himself chained up to a bed, but this time, Malfoy was already inside of him, already moving, already part of him.  
  
And then Harry woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.  
  
That was.  
  
Ummmmm.  
  
How you say . . .  
  
Bloody amazing. Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom now.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I need SLEEP. Please review and tell me if I should add more dreams or not! 


	10. The Date

Authors note: BTW, if anyone draws me a scene (any scene) from my story and it's not just a scribble on paper =p, I'll let them request a story! =)  
  
  
  
The next morning, Hermione remembered to take her medicine, and everyone rejoiced. Ok, ok, she really doesn't have to take medicine, but she calmed down some from yesterday. 'Now I've finally got them where I want them' she thought triumphantly as she walked into the common room. Only Malfoy was there.  
  
"Rather early for you to wake up, isn't it?" said Draco, conversationally. Hermione was pleased that they were getting along; now their fights were more just friendly than before. That was a good thing. But then again, fighting in general wasn't good. Although sometimes . . .  
  
"Indeed, but I figured you'd want to know what is happening today, no?" Hermione replied easily, shifting from fighting to the date. She walked over and sat down in a large chair. "Harry did agree to go."  
  
Draco nodded. "I see." He waited, patiently, for Hermione to continue on. Hermione, however seemed quite interested in watching the flames jumping in the fireplace and did not seem to be in a hurry to tell. "And?"  
  
Enjoying the fact that she was executing a little bit of power over Draco, Hermione simply nodded to herself a little, and smiled. After a minute, she decided that was boring and besides, she did want Draco to know what to be prepared for. "Ok, here's the deal. You guys will meet in the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"That's IT?" Malfoy raised a perfectly arched eyebrow (not that he would let anyone know, but he plucks them regularly). "I expected more, actually, out of someone like you." He managed to make something that could have just been a simple comment into an insult.  
  
"Oh, please," sighed Hermione, "Of course there's more. Now, when you get there, Harry will already be there with me. We'll be sitting away from the door - so he can't see you until you're here - and then when you arrive, well. . . "  
  
Hermione did not seem to be in any rush to give all the details, but Malfoy was worried that the others might start coming down soon. That would not be good, as everything could easily get ruined. "Oh, just out with it already," Draco said a bit irritably. "I want to know before next Quidditch game. By the way, there's no way your team will ever beat mine again."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Hermione, and then went back to the matter at hand. "When you get there, Harry is either going to go into shock - you know, he'll be angry at me for setting him up with you, etc. I figure that's the most likely response."  
  
Malfoy nodded. He could understand why Harry would react at that. Briefly, he wondered if Harry would be angrier with Hermione for setting them up in the first place, or himself for being the other person. It was a hard choice.  
  
"However, I'm hoping that since he agreed to it, I can persuade him to keep the date. I've arranged a restaurant and I'll be popping up periodically to check on you guys. I expect that if all goes well, I'll leave and let you finish up on your own." She grinned innocently.  
  
"Ok, so that's it, then?" Draco heard someone coming down the stairs. "When?"  
  
"11, in the Three Broomsticks, don't forget!" As she said this, Ron appeared from upstairs, so she winked at Malfoy and walked over to Ron. Malfoy disappeared into the crowd of people that was going down to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Ron, Harry's not going to be with us today," Hermione told Ron over breakfast. Ron turned immediately to look at Harry with a questioning glaze.  
  
"Hermione's set me up," Harry said, somewhat gloomy. "I'll be gone all day. You don't mind, do you?" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Well, no, but that's not the point," Ron said in an offhand voice, and then focused at the matters at hand. "Hermione set you up? With who?"  
  
"With whom," corrected Hermione automatically.  
  
Ron waved his hand impatiently, with a 'Go on, tell us,' sort of look on his face as he looked expectantly at Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's a BLIND date?" Ron said incredulously. Now he turned to Hermione, guessing correctly just who Harry's date was. Harry nodded, and so did Hermione, though they nodded for different reasons; Harry because Ron was right that it was a blind date and Hermione because indeed, Ron guessed right.  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermione said, "We should go and get Harry ready!" She clapped her hands in delight. Ron stared at her, amazed.  
  
"Did you get hit with a cheering charm or something?" Ron asked, "Because you are acting REALLY REALLY weird."  
  
"It would be just as weird if I stood on the table and yelled . . ." Hermione cut herself off, almost having said 'Harry likes Draco'.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But this way, you're not attracting the attention of everyone. That's somewhat better, I guess." Ron said dubiously. Nevertheless, he and Harry stood up and the three of them made their way to the common room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hermione, you really really shouldn't be in the boys dormitories."  
  
"Shush, I'm helping Harry," she said, as she dumped all of the clothes out from Harry's trunk onto his bed. There weren't many; and the few things that were there were too large, owning to the fact that they were Dudley's to begin with.  
  
"hmmm," said Hermione, pursing her lips, "We don't have much to work with. Ron, can Harry borrow some of your clothes?"  
  
"Hermione, it's only a casual date, right? I don't need to be dressed up or anything, right?" Harry said, with a tone that suggested if it was anything but a casual date he would back down.  
  
"Of course it's only a casual date! You're eating lunch and going shopping! But you still should look nice," Hermione said, now dumping Ron's clothes onto the pile already on Harry's bed. Ron, being a bit taller than Harry, knew that his clothes would also be a bit big, but not as bad as Harry's clothes.  
  
Forty five minutes later, thirty outfits, and one big mess of clothes later, Hermione eyed Harry critically. "Hmmmm," she said, "I like the shirt. Let's see . . . as for the pants . . ." Harry was wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt - it brought out his eyes - and Hermione was undecided between whether or not he should wear the light jeans or the dark jeans.  
  
"It's not like he's going to a bloody fashion show, Mione," Ron said impatiently, wanting to get his clothes neatly folded and packed away again (Not that he'd ever admit that).  
  
"Wear the dark jeans," Hermione finally said. "They'll work nicely."  
  
So Harry came downstairs wearing the green shirt, and black jeans. His hair was still uncombed, but now it was an organized mess, and he looked really good.  
  
"Perfect!" Said Hermione, clapping her hands yet again. Ron made a mental note to get her an appointment with a psychologist later, and to never make a bet with her again. "I'm going to go get changed - it looks a bit warm outside."  
  
"So why am I wearing jeans then?" Harry mouthed to Ron as Hermione went over towards the girls dormitories.  
  
Ron shrugged, but said nothing as he too was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione really didn't need to get changed; she was sure she'd be fine outside, but she wanted to check up on Draco. So, she made her way to the girls dormitory, changed into white long sleeved t-shirt and a short purple pleated skirt (Think Japanese school-girl outfit), and then snuck downstairs and into the boys dormitory again.  
  
Only Draco was in there, she knew, since she saw the other boys downstairs. So she opened the door without knocking, and came across Draco in only his underwear. 'Got to remember to knock next time' she thought to herself as she walked in.  
  
"I didn't know that you were such a pervert, Granger," Draco said simply, continuing to look through a pile of clothes that looked just like the one Hermione, Ron and Harry had just put away.  
  
"Not quite, I'll leave that to you," Hermione said, "I just came to see how you were doing. Plus, I don't want you to see Harry until Hogsmeade."  
  
"Sure, right, whatever," Draco said, finally pulling on a pair of black jeans and a light gray shirt.  
  
"Really, what with you and that disc," Hermione said, "I'm sure you're the more perverted out of the two of us."  
  
"You gave me that disc," Draco reminded her.  
  
"You didn't have to watch it all seven times you did."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You think I wouldn't put a charm on it to see how many times you watched it? I'm trying to set you two up here, I need to know anything that can help."  
  
"And I suppose seeing me half naked helps?"  
  
"I didn't mean to come in with you like that! It just happened."  
  
"Sure, you just keep saying that," Draco smirked. He checked to make sure his hair was in place, and then he turned to Hermione. "I don't know why in the world I'm so trusting of you all of the sudden, or why I'm even going on this 'blind' date today, but I am. See you then."  
  
"Don't look at Harry!" called Hermione behind him, and then she carefully snuck out of the boys dormitory and met back up with Harry and Ron. "You guys ready to go? We can shop some before your date!" She grinned happily, and led them out of the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
They got there at 10, so they had an hour to shop before they needed to go to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Where shall we go?" Hermione asked. Harry suggested Honeydukes, so they made their way over. As Harry examined the new sweet, a type of mint that made you breathe ice, Hermione whispered to Ron, "We're going to be following him on his date, you know. Well, I am anyway, so if you don't want to, I understand."  
  
"I don't know why I would want to," grumbled Ron, "As this just puts you in better chance to win the bet. However . . . I suppose it's better than nothing. . . "  
  
"Plus, you don't want to be alone," Hermione grinned. "Don't worry! It'll be FUN!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," muttered Ron, pointing out a type of gum to Harry that could make you breathe fire.  
  
~~~  
  
Exactly an hour later, at the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down. "Hey, Ron, could you get us some drinks?" Hermione asked pointedly. Ron got the picture; she didn't want Harry to think Ron was in on this too.  
  
Ron nodded and got up. Hermione got Harry in a conversation about Quidditch, and Harry never even noticed Malfoy until he tapped on his shoulder.  
  
Going into politeness mood having felt the tap on his shoulder and thinking it was his date, Harry turned around saying, "Hello, pleased to - Draco!"  
  
"Yes, that would be me," Draco said smoothly. "Hello, Harry, Hermione," he added.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and Harry, looking puzzled, looked at the two of them. "Draco . . . is my date?"  
  
Still smiling, Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry blinked. Once. Twice. A million blinks later, nothing had happened, except Ron had came back with four drinks, and been properly surprised to see Malfoy there.  
  
"So you're still going on the date! Brilliant!" Hermione was saying as Ron sat down.  
  
"Well, I, er, um, I suppose, I . . . " Harry tried to form a sentence. "I mean, I suppose, well, I did agree to it - not that I knew - but, I just - oh, I don't know!"  
  
"You don't have to, Harry," Draco said. Harry noted the tone of voice. It was softer than usual, and anxious, as if Draco didn't want him to say no.  
  
"No . . . it's ok . . . I'll go on the date," Harry said.  
  
"By the way, you know it doesn't count until they're really going out," Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, yes," whispered back Hermione, and then raised her voice, "We're going to go now so you guys can go on your date - I've got reservations for you two for twelve at the restaurant down the street, don't be late, and I expect you to stay after shopping!"  
  
As Hermione and Ron got up to leave, Harry turned to Hermione quickly. "Just one thing, Hermione. Why Draco?"  
  
"I think you know," replied Hermione and she and Ron left in a hurry.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, um . . . "Harry looked at Draco.  
  
"Well . . ." Draco looked at Harry.  
  
They stared at each other for five minutes. During that time, seven new people entered the bar. Ten people left. If there was fifty people in the bar to begin with, how - erm, ahem.  
  
Anyway!  
  
"Shall we go, then?" Harry finally asked, standing up and offering Draco a hand to stand as well. It appeared Harry was quite the gentleman, although Draco couldn't tell if it was because he truly liked him, or perhaps Harry was just nervous.  
  
They walked to the restaurant in relative silence. Harry was dying to ask a million questions - Did this mean Draco liked him? Did Hermione know that he liked Draco? Why are they doing this? What's going to happen next?  
  
However, Draco was just walking in silence, happy enough that Harry was still wanting to go out with him, even if they had been set up. 'If this date is a success, maybe Harry and I could go out on a real one . . . '  
  
The witch at the door recognized Harry instantly. "Ah, Mr. Potter! I'm so pleased you chose this restaurant, here, have these seats!" Harry blushed bright red at being recognized. He should have been used to it, but there you are! He IS all sweet and stuff. Why do you think Malfoy liked him in the first place? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
"Hmm, wow, there's so much to choose from," Harry said, looking over the menu. The witch, as she turned to go back to the door said, "A Miss Hermione Granger has arranged to pay for everything and she said to go ahead and eat whatever you'd like. A waiter will be along shortly."  
  
"Well, she certainly does this properly. I would have never expected you," Draco said, an obvious lie, but not to Harry. "Not in an offensive way. She just came up to me and told me she had a surprise . . ."  
  
"Sounds like Mione," Harry said, laughing a little. The tension between them seemed to dissipate. "Well, I don't know exactly what I'm in the mood for. Anything look good?"  
  
Draco blinked. Harry had just suddenly gotten a lot more comfortable with the situation. That was good. "Huh, I would have thought you would have killed yourself before going on a blind date with me."  
  
"Now, really, do you think my pride would let me not go?"  
  
Draco's face fell a little. "So you're just doing this because you said you would?"  
  
Harry noticed the crestfallen look on Draco's face and said quickly, "No, no, that's not what I meant. I . . . actually was glad it was you and not someone like, oh, I don't know, Ginny or Neville or something."  
  
Draco laughed a little then too. "The pasta at this place is supposed to be really good, you know."  
  
"Is that so?" Harry looked over the menu, "Ohhh, the desserts look good too!"  
  
~~~  
  
"I can't believe it!" moaned Ron, as he looked through the widow at Draco and Harry, who were talking comfortably with each other.  
  
"I do believe you'll be owing me ten galleons, now, Ronald," Hermione said in the most sickenly sweet voice she could muster.  
  
"I'm afraid you're right . . . but not quite . . . to get proof that they are indeed in love with each other - or, at least, like each other enough to go out, I think another round of truth or dare is in order," Ron said sweetly back.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't mean?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Oh, yes, I do. They've got to snog in front of EVERYONE."  
  
"That could complicate things a bit."  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, do not worry! I shall be writing the next part to Harry and Draco's date soon, etc, etc, and another dreamwill be added later, etc, etc. Thanks to reviews as usual! 


	11. More Dating Fun

Cookies to everyone who reviewed! Bonus cookie to hyalite for figuring out how many people were in the bar =p  
  
Also, I tried to make this part a bit more humorous than usual.  
  
  
  
"You're right, these desserts look really good," Draco said as he ate a spoonful of an ice cream sundae with plenty of whipped cream and nuts.  
  
"Mmm," agreed Harry, eating a bit of a brownie sundae. Outside, Hermione squealed in delight as Harry got a bit of whipped cream on his nose, and licked it off, while Draco looked like he wished that he could have done it.  
  
Ron looked at her, moving slightly away. "Are you SURE you don't need to take medicine or anything?"  
  
"No, no, I'm FINE," replied Hermione, "Now shush!"  
  
Ron muttered some angrily, but Hermione was too busy watching Harry and Draco to hear it. Among the words he muttered were 'bloody, insane, and bloody insane.' Doesn't Ron have such a big vocabulary?  
  
After a short while, Harry and Draco were done eating, and Hermione prepared to 'accidentally' bump into them to see how it was going. She was pleased to note that they were talking and laughing together, which was always a good sign.  
  
"You had whipped cream on your nose!" Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, well, I licked it off, didn't I?" Harry retorted in mock anger. Draco laughed a little.  
  
"You have a very flexible tongue," Draco added, "I can't do that." He stuck out his tongue and attempted to touch his nose, and failed miserably, causing Harry to laugh and then he did it.  
  
Hermione cut in at this point, saying, "You know, you two look rather funny with your tongues in the air like that." Inside her head, voices were telling her to tell them not to stick out their tongues unless they intended to use them, but she dared not say that. Yet.  
  
"Isn't it rather rude to interrupt us on our date?" Draco said, pretending to be serious. Hermione thought it was rather nice to see Draco actually being friendly for once.  
  
"Oh, please," said Hermione, "You'll have all afternoon together!" She nodded to herself, and said, "So where do you plan on going?"  
  
"Why? Do you want to spy on us or something and take pictures?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Maybe I do," said Hermione seriously, but then she laughed and, smiling, said, "Now have fun - and BEHAVE - you two!" She walked over to where Ron was hiding and grinned. "Just you wait!"  
  
Ron sighed. "I haven't ten galleons . . . you'll be the one waiting."  
  
Hermione laughed again.  
  
~~~  
  
"So," said Draco, "Where shall we go first?"  
  
"Hmmm," replied Harry, looking around. "Up to you I guess."  
  
"You can choose if you want to."  
  
Harry grinned. "Isn't this so amusing? Less than a week ago, we would have cursed each other to the hospital wing by now, and here we are, getting along like we're best friends!"  
  
"Maybe we have been, just been hiding it," Draco looked around, trying to decide on a shop to go to.  
  
"That would be amusing. I wonder what most people will think come the start of term. Well, the people who weren't here anyway - just imagine! The great Harry Potter and his arch-rival now friends!" Harry grinned broadly at the idea.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't we go into that shop and get you some decent clothes," Draco suggested.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harry asked, pretending to be angry again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, *dear*, but you could use a couple more outfits - can't be borrowing Ron's clothes all the time, now can you?" Draco said, sounding very much like his old self, but also very much different.  
  
"Fine, fine, do your worst, *hon*," Harry replied.  
  
"You do know," Draco drawled as he walked into the clothes store, "This means war."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
Half an hour later, Harry stared at the huge stack of clothes Draco had the assistant holding. "Yes, I do think Harry'll try them ALL on," he said.  
  
"There's no bloody way I'd ever be able to wear all of these in even five years," Harry grumbled as he went into the changing room.  
  
"Take your time," Draco said, smiling broadly.  
  
Outside, Hermione peeked in the window, and then said a few things Ron had never expected her to say in her life.  
  
"Geez, Hermione, I wouldn't have thought you even knew half of those words."  
  
"Well, I've never seen so many clothes in my entire life," Hermione responded, "You'd say that too if you saw the pile of clothes Draco has picked out for Harry."  
  
So Ron, being Ron, had to look, and a minute later he was agreeing with Hermione. "How's he supposed to carry all that stuff home in his trunk?"  
  
"I haven't a CLUE," replied Hermione, "But at least this proves Draco is a caring boyfriend."  
  
At the mention of that, Ron was reminded he needed to find 10 galleons soon. "I wonder if there's any job openings around here."  
  
"You can always work at Zonko's and then gloat about it to George and Fred . . . " Hermione said mischievously. It was a well-known fact that George and Fred had been wanting to work at Zonko's, to get a bit of joke shop experience, and neither of them were allowed to.  
  
"I highly doubt my mum'll let me," Ron said.  
  
"Well, you can always - hey, look at Harry," Hermione said suddenly, ducking down to hide her laughter.  
  
Harry was dressed in a green and silver outfit, obviously made for the Slytherin students who came here, but what got Hermione set off was that it was obviously made for girls, as it consisted of a turtleneck and short skirt.  
  
"Why is Harry wearing that?" Ron said, trying to keep a straight face and failing. "Malfoy - no, sorry, Draco's - got him whipped!"  
  
Then again, maybe they were still equal as Draco came out of the other dressing room a minute later and was wearing the same outfit in Gryfindor colors.  
  
This was too much for Hermione and she burst into loud laughter, not bothering to stop it.  
  
Ron could see Harry saying something to Draco, and wondered what he was saying.  
  
What Harry was saying went something like, "So, how about a little deal. If next week your team wins, I'll wear this outfit to all matches with Slytherin during the school year, and vice versa."  
  
Draco considered. "Do you really want to wear that all year?"  
  
"You're quite confident you'll win, eh?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
Harry playfully shoved Draco, and it was sometime around now, while five people stared at the two of them, as opposed to the seven who had already stared at him, and if there were twenty in the room, what percent was star- erm, wait. Not again.  
  
It was around know Harry realized he did like Draco.  
  
~~~  
  
Another half an hour later, and Harry and Draco emerged from the shop, having bought every single outfit they tried on, including the dresses.  
  
"I'll burn it at the end of the year," Harry declared.  
  
"What, you don't want to remember our date with it?" Draco said. The way Harry and he kept pretending to fight was really fun, and much better than actually fighting, considering neither of them got hurt this way.  
  
"Where should we go next, anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
Hidden in the nearby conveniently located bushes, Hermione sighed. "Aren't they so cute together?"  
  
"I haven't got ten galleons," replied Ron, obviously not listening.  
  
Hermione sighed and smacked Ron upside the head.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" glared Ron, rubbing his head. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry, after looking around, decided that they should go to Honeydukes. Draco nodded, and they went in.  
  
"Of course, there's a bunch of people here we know," Draco said, "I wonder what they think of us shopping together."  
  
"Indeed. That's why I picked it. After you hid us away in that fancy clothes store for an hour . . ."  
  
"Hey, you got a whole knew wardrobe. You should be on your knees!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"Hey, how'd you know what I dream about?" Draco laughed and stuck out his tongue, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
"What ARE you staring at?" Hermione heard a voice and jumped.  
  
"Ack, who's there?" said Hermione while Ron looked around.  
  
"Just me," the owner of the voice, the girl with black hair and purple eyes, stepped out of the conveniently located shadows and grinned, "So, now, what in the world are you two staring at?"  
  
Hermione nodded towards Draco and Harry who were busily daring each other to eat the cockroach clusters.  
  
"Harry and Draco, eh? Together? A shame, I know many girls who wanted to go out with them."  
  
"They're not going out yet," Ron said, "They're just on a date."  
  
"I see," said the girl, smiling, "What's the difference?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth. Closed it. Looked like a fish out of the water. Hermione said it for him, "Well, this is a blind date as opposed to a regular date."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, when you say many girls," Hermione added, as an afterthought, "Did you mean you?"  
  
"Nah, I happen to think someone else is hot," replied the girl, purple eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
The girl refused to tell.  
  
"Ron, go away so she can tell me!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and went into Honeydukes. Hermione turned to the girl. "So now will you tell me?"  
  
The girl sighed, "Oh fine." She looked around to both sides before whispering, "I really think Snape is hot."  
  
Hermione's eyes got wide, like her mouth, which was a round 'o' shape.  
  
"It's not that bad," said the girl.  
  
"No, it's not that. I used to think he was hot too," Hermione admitted. "Although, I kind of like someone else now."  
  
"Ah. That guy you were with?"  
  
Hermione nodded. And then she noticed that Ron had gone into Honeydukes. "Excuse me a minute," she said to the girl, and then ran into the shop, calling, "Ronald Weasley, you'd best not be trying to break up Draco's and Harry's date!"  
  
The girl smiled, and disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
~~~  
  
As it turned out, Ron was indeed trying to at least make the date interesting as he kept flinging peanuts at Harry and Draco. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Hermione, the peanuts all missed.  
  
"There you are!" Hermione said, finding Ron about to fling another peanut. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ron jumped up, and ate the peanut. "Eating peanuts," He said in a would-be casual voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the shop.  
  
~~~  
  
The rest of the date went by in something of a blur. At the end of it, Harry realized two things, one of which he already knew, but didn't know he knew. Sigh, love was so confusing.  
  
First, he liked Draco.  
  
Second, he really wanted to go out on another day with him, a real date.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Draco asked him. They were walking back to Hogwarts, hand in hand.  
  
"Oh, not much," replied Harry. Then he laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Just, if we were still fighting, you would have said something like 'I'm not surprised' if I said that, and you didn't. It's different . . ." Harry trailed off, smiling.  
  
"Different in a good or bad way?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
Whether or not they both liked each other, that didn't mean they would stop fighting; it was just more friendly now, the kind fighting that makes everyone say, "Awww, they're having a lovers spat" or something like that.  
  
Ron would have called it bickering like an old married couple.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Harry had the oddest dream about Draco. Oh, and it contained a lot of whipped cream.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Ah, there! I will start writing more dreams soon! 


	12. Just A Normal Day

Harry woke the next morning feeling very happy and all that crap. You know, the after effects once one has discovered they are in love? Yup, that's what he was feeling like. It was quite obvious too, when he came downstairs.  
  
"Enjoyed your date, then," Hermione said approvingly. "If you say no, I'll know you're lying," she added.  
  
"Heh, well, you're right," Harry said. Hermione gave him a look that said, 'I always am.'  
  
"Do you," said Ron in a very strained voice, "Do you think you'll be asking him out ever then?"  
  
Harry paused a minute. "Very likely."  
  
"Do you," continued Ron, "Want to let other people know about it if you do?"  
  
"Well, I would suppose so," Harry said, wondering at Ron's peculiar behavior.  
  
"Do you," added Ron, "Suppose that you'll even . . . snog in public?"  
  
"I haven't a clue." Harry turned to Hermione. "What in the world is wrong with Ron?"  
  
Hermione giggled, and, as they walked downstairs to breakfast, said, "He hasn't ten galleons." When Harry looked at her weird, she said, "Just don't ask."  
  
Supposing that everyone had turned insane overnight, Harry said nothing. After all, he had heard Draco singing in the shower just this morning.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's blissful mood stayed with him all throughout the day. At breakfast, he smiled to Draco (who sat right across from him, but didn't dare sit next to him), and didn't even care when Errol came to deliver a letter and spilled pumpkin juice over Harry's lap.  
  
"What's with Harry?" Whispered Seamus Finnigan to Ron.  
  
"He's in love," Ron whispered miserably.  
  
"I don't take it it's with you," replied Seamus. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"No, no! I'm not jealous or anything, I just owe Hermione 10 galleons and I haven't got ten galleons!" Ron said quickly.  
  
Seamus winked and said, "Don't worry! You're secret is safe with me!"  
  
"But I am not IN LOVE WITH HARRY POTTER!" Ron said loudly, and everyone turned to stare at him. He glared at them crossly, "What are you all looking at?"  
  
"Um, it might help if you sat on your chair instead of stood on it," Hermione said helpfully. Ron blushed and sat down.  
  
The people near Harry all turned to him and said, "So who do you like? Come on! Tell us! Please? I'll be your sex slave!"  
  
At the last comment, (supplied by none other than Seamus) Harry's eyes widened. "Umm." He glanced at Draco. To tell or no? Draco nodded. So Harry smiled and said, "Well, he's sitting right in front of me."  
  
This created a huge reaction from the crowd.  
  
"Draco MALFOY?" exclaimed the two 5th year girls, Amber (who had brown hair with blonde streaks) and Anna (who had blonde hair with brown streaks).  
  
"No kidding?" commented Greg, a 6th year.  
  
Hermione grinned broadly, while Ron sunk down in his chair. "Do I get my ten galleons yet?" she said brightly.  
  
"They still have to snog in front of everyone," grumbled Ron from the floor.  
  
"You'll never give up, will you?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"You know, you're still going to lose."  
  
"Don't remind me." Ron didn't bother getting up from the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
During lessons that morning, Harry and Draco were very busy - not on the lessons, of course, they were busy thinking about each other! You know, because they're just discovering the first tender feelings of love and next thing you know they'll both be on the ground, naked.  
  
Ah, true love.  
  
~~~  
  
At lunch, Ron and Hermione discussed the possibilities of convincing everyone to play Truth or Dare.  
  
"To win," Ron said stubbornly, "It has to be EVERYONE. So no breaking us into three groups or anything, and EVERYONE has to watch."  
  
"Why don't you just admit defeat already," said Hermione.  
  
"No!"  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Harry were quietly discussing plans for their next date.  
  
"After the Quidditch match?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure. By the way, how about the loser of the match has to wear their dress."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Draco gave him a pointed look.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe . . ."  
  
Draco continued to give him the look.  
  
"I mean, if my team wins again - like it will . . . "  
  
Draco looked at him.  
  
"And you're not going to stop that until I say yes, are you?"  
  
Draco stared.  
  
"Ok, ok, yes already!"  
  
Draco smiled broadly, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
If any of their teachers noticed the change between Draco and Harry, they didn't mention it. Though the only teacher who would probably mention it was Snape, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
~~~  
  
At dinner, Hermione managed to convince everyone to play truth or dare on Sunday night. Ron looked decidedly pale at the thought of having to find 10 galleons.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked him sweetly. Ron, who had taken to grunting instead of speaking for the day, grunted. "Really, Ron, you're making such a big deal about it!" she said as she buttered a roll.  
  
"You know, Hermione's right, you do look rather pale," Harry said, "You sure you're ok?"  
  
Ron grunted. Harry didn't look convinced, and even Draco was looking at him, if not totally worried, at least he cared a little.  
  
"Ron's having a bad day - he needs to get ten galleons to give to me by Sunday and he hasn't any," Hermione explained, grinning.  
  
"Is that ALL?" said Draco incredulously. He pulled out a pouch from an invisible pocket in the folds of his robes, and pulled out ten galleons. He gave them to Ron. "Eh, here you go." Then he glared. "But I'd better get paid back by the end of the year or else!"  
  
Ron eeped, and nodded, looking even paler. Now he could give Hermione her money, but what about Draco? 'There are definitely some mornings it doesn't pay to get up,' decided Ron, 'and the morning I thought up that dare was one of them.'  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Ack, ack, ack, THAT WAS FREAKING SHORT! Ahem, sorry. It's just, I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer than usual. Er, well, I'm adding another dream now; this one being Harry's dream with whipped cream. Enjoy.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
~~~  
  
One thing I should never do again is have cream-covered desserts when in the presence of Draco. Just when I thought I couldn't blush anymore, I got some whipped cream on my nose. I licked it off, without thinking, and Draco scowled at me.  
  
"What is your problem?" I asked, politely.  
  
"I could have done that," muttered Draco. I grinned.  
  
"Exactly why I did it."  
  
Well, to make up for that, Draco was twice as sadistic, and needless to say, cream was on my mind when I went to bed.  
  
I had the weirdest dream that night.  
  
~~~  
  
The Dream (Remember, this is a dream. If things seem irrational, unreasonable, or slightly weird, let it slide, or else this dream will seem rather boring. =) Oh, and at the beginning of the dream, Harry dreams that he wakes up, but he doesn't really, just in case you get confused. )  
  
~~~  
  
People tend to wake up quickly when something shocks them to wake up. A pinch, getting tickled, someone jumping on you, those all work well. But the one that takes the cake is always the bucket of ice cold water - bonus if there's a chunk of ice.  
  
It was no different in this case, as Harry sat straight up, his head now soaked, and his hair was plastered to his face. He spit out water, and glared around. "Hey! Who woke me up?"  
  
"Gee, who do you think?" Draco said, in a very gleeful tone of voice. Harry moved to get his glasses on, but found that a) he could see without them and b) even if he couldn't see without them, he couldn't get them since his arms were tied up.  
  
"Do you always have to do this?" Harry sighed. He noted his legs were tied up too. And he was bloody cold. "And I'm bloody cold."  
  
"Well, your lips are blue, but I would have never guessed. Only one way to warm you up, no?" Draco said, sauntering over to the bed, shedding all clothing but his pants as he jumped on the bed and sat astride Harry.  
  
"Cold water - that's probably your most sadistic way of waking me yet."  
  
"You forgot the time you woke up when I tripped and landed on you."  
  
"True, that hurt a lot but st-"  
  
Harry couldn't finish his sentence, because Draco had gotten bored and decided that it really wasn't a good thing that Harry's lips were blue. So he begin sucking at Harry's lower lip, and then stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry responded in kind, with a light moan. Draco's mouth felt impossibly warm because he was so cold, and it felt absolutely amazing.  
  
After a few minutes of this, however, Draco stood up and jumped lightly off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry said, starting to feel a little cold again. "You could at least untie me first . . ."  
  
"Oh, be quiet a minute!" Draco said. Though his back was turned, Harry could practically hear the smile on his face.  
  
Draco turned around, and he was holding a can of whipped cream.  
  
//Too much whipped cream at lunch, I think// Harry's subconscious thought briefly, but was shushed up by his dream conscious.  
  
Draco lazily took the top off the whipped cream and shook the bottle.  
  
"Um, what are you going to . . . do . . . with that . . . "  
  
Draco gave him one of the pointed looks he was so good at giving.  
  
"Oh, right," muttered Harry.  
  
Draco took the bottle, and sprayed some whipped cream into his own mouth, and then ate it, licking his lips. He then went and kissed Harry again, and Harry could taste the sweet cream blending with the taste of Draco. He closed his eyes in pleasure.  
  
Which probably was a bad thing on his part, because when he opened them, Draco was back up on the bed, straddling him, and spraying trails of whipped cream up and down his chest, and then licked it off, slowly, flicking his tongue out, and going lower and lower.  
  
'Well, I'm defiantly not cold anymore,' thought Harry, 'On the contrary, I feel really really warm now . . .'  
  
It wasn't long before Draco had used up all of the whipped cream in the can.  
  
"How in the world can you lick that fast!" exclaimed Harry wonderingly.  
  
"Why, practice, of course," Draco said innocently, though when he licked his lips, it totally ruined it.  
  
Which, of course, Harry had to point out to Draco, who then scowled.  
  
"Just for that, you have to eat whipped cream too!"  
  
The scene shifted slightly, and suddenly Draco was the one tied up, and Harry had the bottle of whipped cream.  
  
Harry grinned evilly. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this way too much."  
  
Of course, being that this was Harry's dream, he had to wake up now.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
~~~  
  
I hate it when my dreams end like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
So do we Harry, but don't worry. A dream of Draco's will be coming soon, as well as Ron continuing to wonder how to get ten galleons, and the second Quidditch map. And, of course, Truth or Dare! =) 


	13. Even More Quidditch!

Ok, last chapter, at the end, I meant Match, not Map. Quidditch map, what the heck was I thinking? (Not much, obviously!) Ahem. Anyway, I hope you guys are all enjoying this story still, since I'm still enjoying writing it. ^^  
  
This chapter should be fairly long as it is Friday and Saturday in one. And yes, Ron is on the second team, I apologize for the mix-up there. And yes, Ron has gotten ten galleons to pay Hermione, but he still needs to get ten to pay Draco with, so he hasn't bothered giving Hermione her money until absolutely necessary. (And so that Harry and Draco can still make out in front of everyone =p)  
  
  
  
Friday was a rather laid back day, as everyone was busily placing bets on which team would win.  
  
"You could bet that our team will win, Ron," Draco said, sounding almost helpful.  
  
"In your dreams," replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I've gotten quite good at Quidditch now," Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'll still score," muttered Ron. Hermione glared at him, so he put his hands up in silent surrender.  
  
"And I thought Draco had me whipped," Harry said jokingly, "Ron, I'm ashamed! You didn't even put up a fight."  
  
Ron turned bright red, and, muttering something about not wanting to be late to Potions, ran off.  
  
Hermione was a bit red too, but she said, "Well, it's good he's finally taking a serious attitude towards his classes."  
  
Draco and Harry goggled at her. 'So people can be that dense, eh?' Hermione jumped up and followed after Ron, muttering, "I have to get my Potions book, meet you guys there."  
  
Draco turned to Harry and grinned broadly. "Ten galleons say you can't set those two up by the end of the term."  
  
"Heh. Ten galleons. Maybe Ron needed ten galleons because Hermione had to set US up." Harry laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
And Harry's words came back to hit him - yes, people can be that dense.  
  
~~~  
  
'So now I have to convince them to snog in front of everyone,' sighed Hermione. 'He's really being quite unreasonable about this all.'  
  
Next to her, Ron was thinking, 'I'm not opening my bloody mouth anymore - all it does it get me in trouble. Next thing you know, I'll end up with rainbow striped robes on.'  
  
"And that, is how to do the Dying Potion." Snape's voice lowered considerably and he muttered angrily, "And I wouldn't be showing how to do it, except so many people keep trying to dye their hair and failing so I might as well help the pathetic students out a little bit." Here he would have added some maniacal laughter, but as there were students around . . .  
  
"Wait, I totally missed that. Can I copy, Mione?" Ron said, looking over. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Ron."  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked. Hermione ALWAYS let him copy. Was she being mean to him? Was she angry? Was it revenge? It had to be something bad!  
  
"I forgot to copy them down too," Hermione muttered. Ron blinked; that was a bit anti-climatic.  
  
They both turned to Harry, who produced copies of them. He had seen the faraway looks on their faces, and lest you think The Boy Who Lived is an idiot, well, he isn't. At least, not for now.  
  
~~~  
  
The rest of the day passed rather smoothly, and we'll just gloss over the episode in Divination when Harry fell asleep (yet again) and woke up . . . well, let's just say Harry sometimes talks in his sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Ah, Saturday. The day everyone was waiting for.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a rather warm day (Well, it was summer, but still) and the Quidditch teams were given an hour to practice, discuss strategies, etc. The teams had agreed they'd switch off at half hour; so each team could have the full field for half an hour.  
  
Currently, Harry's team was sitting on the ground, going through strategies.  
  
"Just try to win," Harry said.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
They waited for their half hour to be up so they could practice flying.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione spent the extra time thinking about how to go about actually winning the dare. 'Well, maybe I could dare Harry or Draco to let me put a spell on them both, and I could use some sort of charm that would make them kiss. . . . I'd have to look something up though, and Ron could say I used magic, and he could consider that cheating . . .'  
  
She looked up at Ron, who was practicing shooting from all angles. 'Looks like he gets to be head chaser for his team. I wonder if I told Harry that he had to do it for a good cause, and then would he do it? Well, he'd want to know what the good cause is. . . . I haven't a clue. . .'  
  
Next, she looked at Malfoy, who was practicing his dives and feints. 'Maybe, if I told Draco I'd pay him, but then he might want a lot more money than I can get. That's probably my most likely option, now I just need to figure out when to ask . . .'  
  
Within a few minutes, she and her team were able to practice flying. They wanted to work on dodging Bludgers, so she just flew back and forth aimlessly while Will Mali and Scott Nalis (the two beaters) hit the Bludgers towards the chasers.  
  
'If I could come up with a decent reason, I'm sure I could convince Harry, but how in the world can I come up with a decent reason about why they would have to snog in front of every-'  
  
"Hey, Hermione, watch out!"  
  
Almost too late, Hermione ducked on her broom, and the Bludger zoomed over her head. "Sorry," she called out, "I'll pay more attention."  
  
Harry nodded, and went back to practicing dives and feints much like Draco had just been doing.  
  
'Obviously, I can't tell them the bet, but maybe I could tell them it would mean a lot to me - then they would think I'm some kind of pervert,' Hermione thought faintly, trying to keep her eyes on the Bludgers.  
  
'Well, then again, Draco already probably thinks I'm a pervert for taping their dreams, but then again, I could use that to my advantage - those tapes, I mean. I could tell them they couldn't get them unless they did that. . . and since Draco knows what's on one of them, that could really work.'  
  
Hermione was concentrating on Draco and Harry so much that her subconscious took over her Quidditch game and she rolled right over in air to dodge a bludger.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, how'd you do that?" Makato Lee said, pausing in midair with the Quaffle.  
  
Hermione blinked, jolted out of her thoughts. "Do what?"  
  
Jasmine Lee pointed to the Bludger. "Dodge that! How did you?"  
  
"I, um, don't know," Hermione said, blushing that she would have to admit she was too busy thinking. "I was thinking about something and I just did it subconsciously.  
  
"Well, then that's a good thing," said Kevin, the only guy chaser on the team.  
  
Hermione just kind of nodded, and went back to her thoughts. 'I really think my dream idea is the best. I'll fix it up after the game today, and I'll be well on my way to owning ten galleons! Sugoi!' (Authors Note: That's a Japanese exclamation of happiness. Seems to me like Hermione would be the type who'd know bits of other languages, no?)  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was busily fastening the straps to his Quidditch gloves. 'I am so going to beat Draco. I am so going to beat Draco. I am so going to beat Draco.'  
  
Draco was busily fastening the straps to his Quidditch boots. 'I am so going to beat Harry. I am so going to beat Harry. I am so going to beat Harry.'  
  
Ron was busily fastening the straps to his Quidditch robes. 'I am going to score against Hermione. I am going to score against Hermione. I am going to score against Hermione.  
  
Hermione was busily fastening the straps to her Quidditch belt. 'I am so going to get Harry and Draco to snog in front of everyone.'  
  
Well, looks like everyone has a one-track mind.  
  
~~~  
  
"And the players are entering the field," Seamus said, commentating. "Team one, undefeated as of now, is comprised of Kevin Black, Makato and Jasmine Lee, as Chasers. Will Mali and Scott Nalis as Beaters. Hermione Granger as Keeper, and Harry Potter as Seeker!"  
  
Of course, everyone, who already knew this, broke into applause anyway. The team flew by and then landed, waiting for the second team. Harry looked anxiously to see Draco.  
  
"Team two, the gallant losers from last time," Seamus continued, "Is comprised of Ron Weasley, Amber Baxtil, and Lena Flowers as Chasers. Leora Usagi and Terry Boot as Beaters, Danielle Olson as Keeper and Draco Malfoy as Seeker!"  
  
The crowd burst out cheering again. It was an amazing feat that they still had their voices left after the game was over.  
  
"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch, wondering when she was going to get bored of saying that. She blew her whistle, and threw the Quaffle into the air.  
  
"Ron quickly takes control of the Quaffle and goes straight for the goal. . . he shoots . . . he scores! Ten points to team two!" Seamus paused for everyone to cheer, and then continued, "Now team one is in control of the Quaffle - Makato Lee and Kevin Black attempting to pull off a close passing formation . . ."  
  
Harry blocked all of this out, and circled lazily around Draco. "Hope you're up to wearing a dress around Hogsmeade," he said happily.  
  
"You won't be so happy when you end up doing that," Draco replied, rather scathingly. He did NOT want to wear the dress around Hogsmeade - wearing it to a game under his robes was one thing, but he simply did not _do_ dresses.  
  
Well, unless he got something out of the deal, of course.  
  
"Score is 50 to 10, team two. Kevin gets a hold of the Quaffle, and gets ready to shoot - Oh! Be careful, there's a bludger! - He still shoots, but his aim is rather off - it'll be close . . . Danielle blocks it, and team two gets possession of the Quaffle, with chaser Amber Baxtil racing down the . . ."  
  
"See, Harry, my team is already winning," Draco said happily, swerving around, looking for the Snitch.  
  
"Yes, but you know that the minute I catch the Snitch, it's all over." Harry replied, looking all over the field.  
  
While the Quaffle was on the other end of the field, Hermione took a moment to look up at Harry and Draco. They were circling each other, squinting to find the Snitch, but they were still talking to each other.  
  
'Before,' thought Hermione, 'They'd be killing each other to make sure the other didn't find the Snitch,' she giggled to herself.  
  
"Oy! Hermione!" Ron's voice called out and her head snapped up; Ron was rapidly approaching with the Quaffle. "I'm going to score now, so fly aside!"  
  
Hermione glared, while at the same time moving as quickly as she could; Ron was aiming for the last goal post and she was at the opposite one. This was going to be hard to pull off.  
  
Ron got within range, and, feinting left, threw right. Hermione spun around in a circle to stop it, reached out her hand to block it . . . . and missed.  
  
"Hah!" Ron said, as the crowd cheered (ok, so the crowd is just twenty students and some teachers, but STILL).  
  
"Team two now pulls ahead in a phenomenal lead of 150-20. It's still anyone's game, however," Seamus said cheerfully, "Depending on who catches the Snitch. But no pressure on you Harry!"  
  
"Of course not," muttered Harry darkly.  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
That was when Harry saw the Snitch. It was flittering just about Draco's head, but there was no way he could get there first, and all Draco had to do was look up . . .  
  
Forming a plan as he went, Harry suddenly shot towards Draco, as if the Snitch was just past him. Draco quickly started following, but in less than a second, Harry had pulled down, looped under Draco, and gotten on top, going the way he came to grab the Snitch.  
  
It all happened so fast, it took a minute for everyone to respond. And then -  
  
"Harry catches the Snitch with a brilliant feint, bringing team one's wins to two out of two!" Seamus called out to the crowd, who were cheeringly loudly. "Brilliant moves, Harry!"  
  
But Harry heard none of the cheering or comments from his team; he was busy grinning at Draco, casually holding the snitch.  
  
"Don't even say it," muttered Draco darkly.  
  
"What?" said Harry, pretending to be innocent, "Oh, you mean that you have to wear a _dress_ to our date now?"  
  
If looks could kill!  
  
However, Hermione interrupted them when she flew up, saying, "That was amazing, Harry! Where'd you get that feint from?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I dunno. Just sort of did a normal loop, I guess."  
  
Ron joined in, saying, "That was bloody brilliant! How much practice did that take?" Then he glared darkly, "But it still sucks that we won."  
  
"Well, Draco and I will bring you a gift from Hogsmeade when we get back - we're going on a date now," Harry said happily.  
  
"A gift for losing?" Ron said incredulously. And then, "Another date? You mean, you asked him out?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, we're going on a date."  
  
Ron turned pale, and muttered something, but only Hermione heard: "Great. One more day and they WILL be snogging in public."  
  
She grinned, but said nothing.  
  
And Draco just glared at everyone.  
  
~~~  
  
Less than half an hour later, Harry and Draco exited the common room - hardly anyone noticed; they were busily celebrating - and walked out of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco was wearing the scarlet and gold dress, though he looked extremely miserable. "This sucks!" he said loudly. "A dress! I'm wearing a BLOODY DRESS!"  
  
"You know," Harry said lightly, "You're only calling attention to yourself."  
  
Draco scowled. After convincing him to finally put on the dress, it had been quite an ordeal just to get him downstairs. Finally, after tying his hair back with a matching scarlet ribbon and adding a touch of eye liner and lip gloss (with help from Hermione, who giggled uncontrollably the whole time), Draco had agreed. His reasoning was that more people would think he was a girl at a glance, but Harry knew better - he had seen Draco give himself makeovers before in the prefects bathroom.  
  
(Why and how Harry happened to see this . . well, that's another story).  
  
"So where shall we go, dear?" Harry asked sweetly. Draco glared, and then just gave up; all this glaring was hurting his face.  
  
"Why not get something to eat? I want to know how you did that feint anyway, so I can use it later on you," Draco said, smiling evilly.  
  
So, ten minutes later, they sat down in a semi-formal type restaurant.  
  
"Why, you must be Harry Potter," said their waiter as he smiled at them, getting ready to take their orders.  
  
"Umm, yeah, that would be me," Harry said. He was kind of used to the fuss people made about it, but it still was annoying.  
  
"Well, what would you and your lovely girlfriend like to order?"  
  
Draco kicked Harry under the table so that Harry wouldn't burst out laughing. Seeing that Harry wasn't able to talk properly at the moment, Draco said, as lightly as he could manage, "A chocolate shake, two straws please."  
  
"Why certainly," said the waiter, who walked off muttering about how cute they were.  
  
"That was so FUNNY," Harry choked out through his laughter.  
  
Draco glared. "You would think so. He thought I was a girl!"  
  
"Um, you DO look like one." Harry said, and then started laughing again.  
  
"What NOW?" Draco asked impatiently, glancing around to make sure he knew no one around.  
  
"I was just thinking how funny it would be if we come here some other day - you dressed like a guy - just to see the waiters reaction."  
  
Draco blinked. Once. Twice. Again. And then he grinned broadly. "Now you're starting to think the way I do, Harry!"  
  
Harry began to worry.  
  
~~~  
  
After their shake arrived, they both ordered random stuff off the menu, concentrating on talking about Quidditch.  
  
"So, tell me, where'd you learn the feint?"  
  
"Geez," Harry said, "You'd think I'd done something amazing. It was really simple. The Snitch was above your head. All you needed to do was reach up to grab it. So the obvious thing to do is feint. And also, I needed to cross over, but I wouldn't be able to without hitting you-"  
  
Draco cut in, "You know, before, you wouldn't have even bothered to think this. You'd just try to grab it so you could get it before me."  
  
"Shush you!" Harry said in mock outrage. "Well, it is true though. Anyhow, you go forward, dip down, cross over, and go up. Not that hard."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, improve on it, and beat you next game with it, you mark my words." Draco grinned evilly for like the twenty millionth time.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that," Harry replied.  
  
There was a bit of silence while they ate their food, and then Draco said, "By the way, ever considered seriously trying to hook up Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Actually . . .no," Harry admitted. "It just seemed too weird to consider, I guess. I mean, they're friends and all. . ."  
  
"We should try it sometime."  
  
"Sure, and have Hermione setting us up with Neville in retaliation?"  
  
"Ack! Bad images!" Draco said.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
~~~  
  
After they ate, Harry persuaded Draco (With much stuff that shan't be mentioned right now) to go to Honeydukes. Draco was VERY worried someone from Hogwarts would be there, getting candy for the party.  
  
He needed not to worry, as the shop was rather empty for once. Harry and Draco spent a lot of time picking out the candy with the most sugar.  
  
Because, as Harry said, "The way I look at it, we'll be having our own party after everyone goes to sleep, so we need to be awake."  
  
"Yeah," said Draco, "And because you promised me several thousand times."  
  
~~~  
  
They got back rather late. Hermione noticed right away the way they walked in together, gently holding each others hands, that they were probably likely to agree to help her now more than ever.  
  
"Love the dress, by the way, Draco," Hermione said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
Draco sighed; what else could he do? Everyone else had decided not to ask, because they didn't want to be on the receiving end of his curses, and besides, the dress was quite flattering . . .  
  
"You look like you want something," Harry said.  
  
"Indeed I do," Hermione nodded. "Can you guys do me a favor?"  
  
Draco arched one eyebrow (Something he practiced doing for hours on end one day just because it was fun) and looked inquiringly at her.  
  
"Well, anyhow, see, the way it works out, you know how we're playing Truth or Dare tomorrow?" Hermione finally said.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Harry said slowly. Draco's eyebrow stayed perfectly arched.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I really need you guys to do this, and if, well," Hermione fiddled with her hair, and then said really quickly, "The thing is, if I dared you two to snog in front of everyone, would you?"  
  
Harry blinked. Draco blinked. They blinked together. Hermione looked at them expectantly.  
  
Harry blinked again. Draco blinked again. Hermione sighed, and pulled out a disc. "You know, I've taped all of your recent dreams. I'm prepared to use it as blackmail."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, slightly shocked. "You wouldn't?" He paused. "And just why were you taping our dreams anyway?"  
  
"Reason classified as of now, of course it has to do with schoolwork." Hermione hoped Harry would buy this. Technically, since she had to do this at school, it was work, and it was at school, so it was schoolwork . . .  
  
"Hmmm, I wouldn't be surprised. So if we say no?" Draco said, deciding to arch the other eyebrow now.  
  
"I play this disc during breakfast."  
  
Harry's eyes got wide. There are some things he simply didn't need the teachers to see in his dreams! Those were between him and the dream Draco!'  
  
"So, if we do say yes, what do we have to do, exactly?"  
  
"Eh, just snog for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Just for a couple of minutes she says," Harry said. "I mean, holding hands is one thing . . ."  
  
"Oh, and wearing a dress around is better than snogging in front of everyone?" Hermione said, knowing she was close to winning. "Sleep on it, boys, but I think it'll be in your best interests to say yes."  
  
Hermione went off to the girls dormitories, as most people were now doing, and Harry and Draco stared at each other.  
  
"You know, the scary thing is, that, of course, she's right."  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, hows that for length? At least, I think it was pretty freaking long. But it took longer to write. . . but it's got important plot. . . but then again, I'm too tired to care . . . oh, just review and tell me what you guys would like to see appear in the dreams. (Think of it as requests) 


	14. Truth Or Dare Two!

Thank you SO much to all my reviewers! I love you all! =) It makes it so much more worth it to write this when I know people like it, and whenever I read my reviews, I always get inspired. =) (I feel so corny, but it's SO true!!!!!) I intend to write some more dreams, I just can't get any ideas yet.   
  
  
  
Sleep on it they did indeed. Sunday morning, Draco and Harry woke up about one second apart from each other.  
  
"Hey Harry." Draco muttered.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied. He rolled over on to his side, and pulled apart his curtains. Draco did the same, so that they could see each other, but unless someone came to their beds, they wouldn't see them.  
  
"What are we going to tell Hermione?" Draco asked, very quietly. Harry could tell he had put a lot of thought into this. Harry had also thought about it.  
  
"You know, I really think, well, it doesn't matter. It's a game." Harry noticed the look on Draco's face, so he added, "Not just truth or dare. It's a game. Think of it as you and me versus Ron and Hermione."  
  
Draco blinked a couple of times. "So we say yes?"  
  
"We don't just say yes, my dear, we say yes and then some," Harry's eyes glinted evilly, and Draco had to grin. "We're going to be so happy that Hermione dared us to do that so we could show how in love we are with each other that we're going to return the favor."  
  
"You don't mean," Draco asked, but he knew the answer.  
  
"Oh, but I do." Harry gave him a pointed look, but grinned and decided to say it anyway. "Ron and Hermione better get ready."  
  
"Thus begins our official war against them," Draco said.  
  
"Well, unofficial, as they haven't agreed. Of course, rules must be made."  
  
"Honorable to a fault, you are, Harry," Draco drawled, "Don't forget, my first target is always you."  
  
"Aww, but that's what I love about you, Dracy," Harry said, pretending to be all lovesick and puppy-like, "You never get your priorities mixed up." Harry paused, and added, "And you also look adorable as a girl."  
  
Draco fumed.  
  
~~~  
  
At breakfast, Hermione looked expectantly at Harry and Draco (Draco was sitting partly sideways, one leg draped causally over Harry's lap), and said, "So, am I correct in assuming it's a yes?"  
  
Draco turned to Harry, who nodded. So he nodded. They nodded together. Hermione got the picture. She nodded. She laughed evilly.  
  
'Yup,' she thought, 'Draco is defiantly rubbing off on me. But why in the world are those two looking at Ron and me so funnily?'  
  
~~~  
  
The day was a rather boring day consisting of everyone lounging around. Around five, the students started gathering in the common room, to start the game. Hermione looked a bit nervous as she paced back and forth.  
  
Ron, if at all possible, looked even more nervous. 'Can't blame him,' thought Harry, 'I haven't a clue why he owed Hermione ten galleons in the first place, but now he owes Draco ten! I'd be worried too.'  
  
It was hardly ten past five when every student was in the common room, which was now quite crowded. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat on a large couch in the middle of the room.  
  
"Did you notice," Draco whispered to Harry, "Just how comfortable Ron and Hermione are with each other?"  
  
"Never in a million years," Harry replied with a straight face.  
  
"Should I start the game now?" Hermione asked, a bit nervously. This was it.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Ron.  
  
"Scuse me," Hermione called out, standing on the sofa. Slowly, the others began quieting down until the overall noise level had diminished greatly. "Um, I was told a couple people wanted to play a game today, so I was thinking, why not?"  
  
"More than a few people!" called out Fiona, a first year.  
  
"Yeah, like almost all of us," added Jenny, a seventh year.  
  
"Ok, ok, I stand corrected," Hermione said.  
  
"Literally," said Ron loudly, and everyone laughed. Harry leaned back into the sofa. With everyone getting along like this, all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, the Griffindors and even the Slytherins, he felt completely at ease. Draco leaned back against him.  
  
"So, sure, it's a big group, but we've got hours. So, shall we play?" Hermione grinned, everyone nodded, and she cast a spell to move all the furniture in a circle, because sitting for hours could be a bit hard on the legs.  
  
The game started out slowly enough, with everyone just wanting to get a turn. But slowly, the stakes became too high, and some people started dropping out just to watch.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to cast a Stun spell on Snape."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" The student paused. "No, I give up."  
  
'Another one bites the dust,' thought Draco, looking around. Of the forty original students, thirty remained, and the game had only gone on for an hour.  
  
"My turn again then," said the first student, Will Mali. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," replied Hermione promptly, but a nervous glance at Ron proved she was slightly worried.  
  
"When it's my turn," Draco whispered to Harry, "I'm going to have a hard time choosing to torture you or her."  
  
"Oh really?" replied Harry. "Tell you what. Torture me. I'll take care of Hermione."  
  
"I thought she was your friend," said Draco, grinning.  
  
"Of course she is," Harry replied, "But that doesn't mean I can't have fun. Now, shush for a minute!"  
  
"Truth, eh?" Will looked around for inspiration, and then said, without missing a beat, "What's your fetish?"  
  
Several first and second years gave little squeaks, not sure if they should still be there, and the older students congratulated Will on a good question.  
  
Hermione looked undecided as to whether she should blush red or quit or just answer. 'If I quit, I can't get my dare to Draco and Harry, and then Ron's in the clear. But . . .' She blushed now.  
  
"You can always give up," Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione sent him a glare that could have froze hell. Ron squeaked and fell over, but no one noticed (they were too busy looking to see what Hermione would say, duh! =p)  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her mouth, 'This is going to be all over in five seconds, and just think. Then you can ask your question and everyone will forget because Draco and Harry will be kissing, and so just DO it.'  
  
"C'mon Hermione, gonna tell us or not?" Will said.  
  
Hermione glared defiantly, and said, voice perfectly in control, "I would have to say that I have a fetish for . . ." She paused dramatically 'I bet they all think I'm going to say books or something' "Chocolate."  
  
There were some squeals from the girls in the room, and Harry arched an eyebrow as he looked at her. "So that would explain why I keep getting chocolate for Christmas from you." He said.  
  
Hermione just grinned. "I believe it would be my turn."  
  
While she looked around, pretending to pick a victim, Draco once again leaned in towards Harry and said, "Well, now all we need to do is get a tub of chocolate, stick Ron in it, and we're set."  
  
"A tub of chocolate? How are we going to manage that?" Harry replied, but Draco couldn't answer, since Hermione had just said, "Draco, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth," he said easily. He knew what she would say if he picked dare, and he intended to next time, but first, for a little fun . . .  
  
"Ok then," Hermione had expected this. "So," she said, pretending to be thinking up a question, "Would you ever snog with Harry in front of everyone?"  
  
Everyone's heads snapped up at the question, and they all turned inquiring gazes towards Draco.  
  
"Well, gee, what do you think?" drawled Draco, looking bored. "Of course."  
  
Hermione looked pleased.  
  
Draco turned to Harry. "Truth or Dare, Harry."  
  
"Dare." His response came quickly, as if Harry dared him to do his worst.  
  
"I dare you to put on your dress and wear it the rest of the day." The dare came just as quickly.  
  
Harry looked at Draco a long moment, and then nodded. "Accio dress," he called out, and the dress came to his hands. "If everyone would turn around a minute . . .thank you."  
  
"Do I have to?" called out Draco, pretending to sound hurt.  
  
"Of course not," replied Harry. The crowd gave a few awwws, although of course some people just felt it best to say and do nothing.  
  
Harry pulled on the silver turtleneck first. A green snake glittered on the front, and there were green stripes down the sleeve. The silver skirt with a single green swirl went down halfway to his knees, and he even put on green knee socks and black dress shoes.  
  
"Should I put on make up too," Harry asked. The girls in the room giggled again at the thought. Everyone turned back around to see the famous Harry Potter in a skirt. He was looking very calm and collected though.  
  
"Sure, might as well go full out. Do we have any volunteers on who would like to give the Great Harry Potter a makeover? Yes, you, over there."  
  
Jasmine Lee's green eyes sparkled as she walked up to Harry, and pulled a make up kit out of seemingly nowhere. "Close your eyes," she advised.  
  
Harry squirmed a little. He had expected maybe a little lip gloss, not a full out makeover. The other students were torn between laughing uncontrollably or just holding it to a polite snicker. More than half the students chose to laugh.  
  
"Keep still," muttered Jasmine.  
  
"It feels like you're poking out my eyes," replied Harry. Draco laughed.  
  
After a few minutes, Jasmine stood back, and said "Done!" in a very satisfied tone.  
  
Harry had on forest green eyeliner, black mascara, shimmery green eyeshadow and silver lipgloss.  
  
There were a few wolf-whistles and Draco nudged Harry, "Not bad, not bad at all."  
  
Harry glared, but the effect of the glare was greatly diminished by his long pouty-looking lashes.  
  
"Your turn then," Draco said, managing to keep a straight face.  
  
Harry turned to Andrew, a gothic 6th year, and dared him to kiss Stephanie. Although Harry found it hard for anyone to take him seriously while he was in a dress, he managed to keep a rather decent control on things.  
  
Not much later, and after five more students had given up, Hermione got dared again. After admitting that she really did not like Ancient Runes as much as she seemed to, Hermione got a devious glint in her eyes.  
  
An all too familiar devious glint in her eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter. Truth or dare." She said with a look that indicated, 'Pick dare or I will cut out your insides, hang you with your intestines and force feed you your liver.'  
  
"Dare," he squeaked out.  
  
"Great!" 'Sugoi!' thought Hermione, and then, composing herself, she said, trying hard to contain her excitement, "I dare you to snog Draco, right here, right now, for five minutes."  
  
Draco's eyes got rather large, as did Harry's (but it could have been the makeup). "Five minutes?" Harry squeaked again. Ron laughed, thinking to himself, 'Finally! Someone understands my pain of voice cracking!'  
  
"All right then," said Draco, composing himself. He turned to the first years. "If you're too sheltered to see two guys kissing, better close your eyes," he said rather menacingly. Surprisingly, everyone chose to watch.  
  
"All right then," echoed Harry, scooting closer to Draco. He nervously looked around and then thought to himself, 'don't remember they're there.' For of course, there's always the difference between saying you will do something, and then actually doing it when the time came.  
  
Tentatively, Draco's and Harry's mouths met in a gentle kiss. For a few seconds, it looked as if that was all they were going to do. And then, every so slowly, Harry took control of the kiss (which many people found amusing, considering he was wearing the dress), and slipped his tongue between Draco's lips.  
  
After a moment, Draco found his tongue beginning to fight back for control, and after a minute, both of them started forgetting that everyone was watching, and they began to really get into the kiss.  
  
'You're so cute with that make up on, Harry," Draco muttered as they took a breath. Then he attacked Harry's mouth with new vigor, and Harry responded in kind. Somehow, Harry ended up straddling Draco, and Draco was reminded of the broom incident. 'I wonder if Harry remembers that . . .'  
  
'The need for breathing be damned,' thought Harry as he hungrily ravished Draco's mouth, finding himself becoming increasingly hotter. He could feel Draco begin to harden underneath him.  
  
As Draco slipped his hand under Harry's skirt, several of the younger students closed their eyes, and a few of the more modest older ones did as well, but mostly everyone was watching as the former archenemies began to grope each other, all the while kissing each other hungrily.  
  
"Its, um, been five minutes," Ron said to Hermione. Hermione made no move to break the two boys up.  
  
Harry was now grinding his erection into Draco's, all the while kissing him.  
  
"You really should break them up," Ron continued.  
  
Draco responded by thrusting up, and even more of the students closed their eyes, though many still peeked.  
  
"This is getting rather out of control," Ron said.  
  
Harry and Draco were about five seconds away from tearing off each others clothes.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said shrilly.  
  
Hermione gave a little jolt, as if coming out of a trance. She looked at Harry and Draco - Draco was reaching to pull up Harry's skirt - and decided that she'd better stop them. "Um, guys. . ."  
  
No response.  
  
"Harry? Draco?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Filch is standing right next to you two, naked!" Hermione finally screamed out.  
  
Harry and Draco stopped instantly, and looked around wildly. Seeing nothing, they glared at Hermione. "What was that for?" said Draco indignantly.  
  
"There ARE younger kids here," said Hermione pointedly.  
  
Harry sighed and climbed off Draco's warm lap.  
  
"Wow, I never took you to be quite such an exhibitionist," Seamus said in awe.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare," replied Harry.  
  
"Um, dare," said Hermione without thinking.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Ron." Harry said in an off-hand sort of way. But he still got the desired effects - Hermione blushed red and Ron fell over yet again.  
  
"I give," Hermione said quickly, "I quit."  
  
Ron looked rather disappointed. But that COULD have been since he now, without a doubt, owed Hermione the ten galleons.  
  
The game having reached it's climax with the last dare, slowly wound down until everyone just sort of quit.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Harry in a conversational tone as he, Ron, Hermione and Draco found themselves sitting on the couch again.  
  
"You can say that again," muttered Ron. He wasn't looking at Hermione completely.  
  
"You did that on purpose," Hermione said, "Didn't you?"  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"The dare."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ooooh, this means war, Harry," Hermione said, in an incredibly sweet voice. Which meant of course, she was dead serious.  
  
"Terribly sorry, Hermione, but wars already started. And I do believe Draco and I are winning." Harry said, leaning back.  
  
"Not for long," replied Hermione.  
  
~~~  
  
Later, Hermione cornered Ron in the common room. "Give me my ten galleons!" she said.  
  
Ron looked around quickly. There was no escape; many people had already gone to bed (or as in Harry's and Draco's case, fallen asleep at a chair or couch).  
  
"By the way," Hermione added, "You are going to help me with this war, aren't you?"  
  
Ron realized that she meant it would be them two against Draco and Harry. "Ummmm," he said, and faltered under the glare she gave him. "Of course, of course!!!"  
  
"I thought so. Now, about my galleons?"  
  
"Well, you know, I said EVERYONE, and several of the students had their eyes closed . . . "  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, poor Hermione can't get her galleons. I'm beginning to think Draco's deviousness is rubbing off on everyone! Especially ME! O.O  
  
Anyhow, more fun to come, as well as the Hermione/Ron vs. Draco/Harry war! Remember, suggest always more than welcome, and reviews are great. 


	15. Just A Normal Day Two!

Authors notes for this chapter: "Ack. I am WAY too evil. Although hopefully most of you have noticed that already. Heh heh heh." (Grins) (Turns all business like) I need to know here, do you guys want more Draco/Harry action, or other? Review and tell me, please!  
  
  
  
'I can't believe that little BRAT!' Hermione was thinking bitterly as she sat at breakfast, eating. Ron was upstairs finishing his potions homework, since they had potions first thing. 'And I hate Mondays!'  
  
"I'm surprised a rain cloud isn't falling over your head," Harry remarked, as he sat down, and Draco sat down next to him. "If looks could kill. . . what's up?"  
  
"Eh," Hermione said. 'Two weeks to go, and I'm sure I can get the ten galleons by then, so I won't worry about it now.' To Harry and Draco she said, "it's nothing, don't worry." She grinned evilly and added," No dress today Harry? I'm disappointed."  
  
Harry scowled a little, but grinned. "Nope, but I'm sure Draco will wear on for you. He has the same one in scarlet and gold, you know."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Oh, I know."  
  
Draco scowled. A lot. Harry patted him on the head, and Draco scowled even more.  
  
"You know, that can't be very good for you, making faces like that," Hermione said pleasantly.  
  
Draco glared and turned his attention to a piece of toast.  
  
"Awww, you know I don't mean it, Dracy," Harry purred to Draco, and Draco finally gave up on scowling and laughed.  
  
Harry and Draco were peacefully eating when suddenly Hermione's voice cut through the peace. "Why," it said shrilly, "Does my porridge say 'Hermione loves Ron' spelled out in raisins? I don't even LIKE raisins!"  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other. "Look that the time!" Harry said hurriedly, getting up.  
  
Nodding, Draco followed suit, "We're going to be late for Potions!"  
  
They ran out of the Great Hall, laughing, as Hermione's voice called behind them, "I'll SO get you GOOD for this!"  
  
Just outside the common room, Harry and Draco leaned against the wall and began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face when she read that?" Draco choked out.  
  
"It's a shame Ron wasn't there to see," replied Harry, gasping for breath as he laughed.  
  
The portrait swung open. "See what?" Ron said innocently, having only heard the last sentence spoken by Harry.  
  
Seeing Ron caused Harry and Malfoy to go into even deeper laughter. Ron looked downright worried for a minute before they calmed down.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Ron finally asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, and Draco said, "Some other time."  
  
"Um, right. We should get to potions now, shouldn't we?" Ron said, a bit nervously. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, she'll be along," said Draco, and he and Harry began laughing again.  
  
'Bloody insane. These two make the perfect couple.' Ron paused. 'And I NEED to stop thinking that.'  
  
~~~  
  
When they arrived at the Potions dungeon, Snape was surprisingly not around. Hermione, however, was there, and had saved them all seats. She waved to them, and they walked over.  
  
"You're not mad at us, right, Mione?" Harry said, sitting down. Ron said down next to Hermione and Draco across from her.  
  
Hermione grinned, a smile so full of sugar and honey that Draco almost instantly got diabetes. "Oh, I will forgive you, in time."  
  
Draco and Harry glanced nervously at each other, but said nothing. Ron looked properly confused.  
  
After a few minutes, however, Snape still hadn't turned up. The class was starting to murmur, wondering why he wasn't here.  
  
"He's ok, isn't he?" Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure that git just decided to skip coming today," Ron said offhandly.  
  
Harry laughed and agreed.  
  
"If he's not here in, oh, five minutes," said Hannah Abbott, "I'm leaving."  
  
Many of the students agreed with her, having the same dislike for the slightly but not completely cold hearted bastard of a teacher.  
  
"I can't believe he's not here!" complained one student, "I had actually WANTED to do Potions today."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
While they fought, Draco and Harry grinned politely at Hermione. "Yes?" she finally asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Harry and Draco chorused together. Ron looked a bit weirded out, but said nothing. 'Best not to get involved,' he thought.  
  
"Doesn't seem like nothing to me, boys," Hermione replied.  
  
After another several minutes had passed, many of the students had gotten up and left. In fact, Harry and his group were the only people left.  
  
"Why are we still here?" moaned Ron.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you feel incredibly foolish If right after we left Snape got here?" said Hermione practically, but it looked like she was doubting Snape'd show up.  
  
"Oh, you know he's blown us off. Let's go," Harry said.  
  
After a long minute, Hermione finally nodded. "By the way, as in all war, there are rules, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "No hurting, and nothing particularly embarrassing. That is left for each to decide how far that goes."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Harry and Hermione shook on it.  
  
Ron stared at both of them. "Um, what did I miss?"  
  
"Ron, this is war. C'mon." Hermione dragged off Ron.  
  
"Be careful, Ron, Hermione's gonna tie you up!" Draco called behind them. Hermione glared, and they went off.  
  
"So, what should we do then?" Harry said finally.  
  
Draco paused. "Wanna go see why Snape's not here?"  
  
"Do you know how to get through the spells to his office?"  
  
Draco nodded, so the two of them made their way towards the front of the classroom and went down the small two-foot hallway to the door.  
  
"I don't hear anything," Harry said slowly.  
  
"I'll bet anything he has a silencing charm protecting his room," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, right!"  
  
"Stand back," Draco said, and muttered, "Unelotae," the more powerful unlocking spell. There was a *click* and then the door swung open. Harry peeked in, and saw nothing. There was another door.  
  
Draco walked inside the first room, which appeared to be Snape's private office. A desk and fancy chair decorated one side, and a huge couch and coffee table sat on the other.  
  
"D'you think we'll get in much trouble?" Harry asked as they went to the next door.  
  
"Hey, if worst comes to worst," Draco said, "We can always saw we were worried about him, since he didn't come to classes . . . besides, Snape loves me!"  
  
"Hey, I'm the only person who can love you, Dracy," Harry said.  
  
Draco scowled at the nickname, but his scowls were really beginning to not take effect at all towards Harry, who had gotten quite used to them.  
  
They walked up to the next door, and Draco muttered the spell again. The door opened, and the scene before Harry's eyes made said eyes go huge.  
  
"Um, Professor Snape?" Draco began, eyes wide.  
  
Snape's head snapped up. "Potter! Malfoy! What in MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Harry realized that they were in Snape's bedroom. Snape himself was sitting on his bed, looking slightly flushed. The blankets on his bed were bunched up, and seemed to, Harry thought, move every now and then.  
  
"Well, you didn't come for lessons, and . . . " Draco said slowly, looking around.  
  
Snape blinked. "Is it that late already?" he said, looked around. "However . . . you are breaking and entering! Out! Now!"  
  
Harry and Draco ran out, nearly giggling. Snape muttered curses under his breath as they left.  
  
"That was . . . what was up with Snape?" Harry finally said.  
  
Draco gave him a 'look'. "Well, let's see. Bed sheets messed up. Something under them. Snape flushed, and not wearing a shirt. What does it add up to?"  
  
Harry slowly did the math (not his strong point) and squeaked.  
  
As they walked out of the dungeons, neither of them noticed the black haired, purple-eyed girl dart upstairs from Snape's office.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wait, so, let me get this straight," Ron said. He turned to Hermione first. The four of them were sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch. "We're at war with them, but in a totally friendly manner, correct?" Hermione nodded, so he continued, "And Snape wasn't here because he was getting laid, right?" He directed that question to Draco and Harry.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "It's not like we saw every bit, but there was someone else there."  
  
"Well, don't mind me when I say nothing can surprise me anymore."  
  
The sky turned bright neon yellow-green for a minute.  
  
Ron calmly buttered a roll.  
  
~~~  
  
Classes that afternoon were quite normal, at least, compared to some of their more . . . not normal classes.  
  
During Transfiguration, they had to work on transfiguring a dove into a papaya. Hermione, of course, flicked her wand and changed it. Ron was not so lucky.  
  
"Everyone duck! Flying papaya on the loose!"  
  
Ron's dove had become a papaya, but their were still wings attached. It rocketed around, swooping at students stupid enough to try to take a bite.  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed and waved her wand at the flying papaya, which turned back into a dove with a loud crack.  
  
~~~  
  
It wasn't until Harry got back to the common room that he got the shock of his life. He and Draco had stayed and ate dessert a little slower than usual, and when they came up to the common room . . .  
  
"Three sickles for the date! A galleon for BOTH dates! Two galleons to see them snog! Twenty-five galleons for a dream!" Hermione's voice called out. Around her were a large group of people, and a huge stack of discs.  
  
"HERMIONE!" They both yelled as they put two and two together (Well, at least, Draco, did, and Harry just agreed).  
  
"Yes?" she said innocently. "oh, that's a two galleon one," She added to the third year girl.  
  
"What . . . no, why . . . why are you selling discs of us???" Draco yelled.  
  
"War's war, boys," Hermione said.  
  
Harry got an idea. "Indeed it is Hermione. How much is your entire stock?"  
  
Hermione did a little double take, and then said, without hesitation, "157 galleons and 9 sickles."  
  
With a deadly smile, Harry paid (Hermione looked shocked for a moment that he carried that much money with his, and then regained her composure), and took all the discs. Hermione shrugged to everyone, and said, "Well, he had the money, he paid, go bug him about it now!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Five dream discs, five both dates, five snogging, and the rest just one date. Where the heck does Hermione come up with these discs, and how many did she sell before?" Harry groaned.  
  
"Well, all is fair in love and war," Draco said. "And when we combine the two, anything goes."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We're getting her back."  
  
~~~  
  
And so, much later that night, when everyone else was sleeping, Harry and Draco set to work.  
  
"I discovered a nifty spell," Harry said, "In one of Hermione's books. It's supposed to make you dream about the person you like!"  
  
Ah, poor Harry. If only he knew. . .  
  
Draco nodded, and they both got out their wands. "I'll take care of Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Ok, I'll take care of Ron. Meet here in five minutes."  
  
Draco ran upstairs again, and Harry crossed the common room to get to the girls dormitory.  
  
Once inside, and sure everyone else was sleeping, Harry crossed over to Hermione's bed, and pulled back the curtain, pointing his wand to her head. He whispered the incantation, and then, muttering, "Sweet dreams, Mione," he ran back to the common room.  
  
"You took quite awhile," commented Draco.  
  
"Oh, shush you," Harry replied. "You cast the spell?"  
  
"Don't you have _any_ faith in me?"  
  
"Oh, be quiet!"  
  
"Make up your mind!"  
  
"Shush, someone will hear!" Harry finally said.  
  
Draco and Harry shut up, glancing to make sure no one was coming.  
  
"Just wait until tomorrow," Harry said as he and Draco made their way upstairs "Just you wait until tomorrow Hermione." 


	16. Harry's Dream

Dream time! Yay! Meaning there's really no plot in this chapter, just a really nice PWP scene. =) Also, this is like totally CasualVillians idea, so give her credit! She and I watched CoS again and she came up with the idea, and I'm just using it!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Just you wait until tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said as he and Draco made their way up to their dormitory again. 'This is going to be great, I can't wait,' he thought, and then made a face at the unintentional rhyme.  
  
"So, Harry," Draco said, grinned as he sat down on his bed, curtains open, "How do we get them to say they had the dreams?"  
  
"Why, we take yet another leaf out of Hermione's book. We're going to record them." Harry looked please with himself for coming up with such brilliant ideas, even if Hermione used them first.  
  
"Brilliant," Draco muttered as he lay down, preparing to fall asleep. "Night, Harry. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night. Sweet dreams to you to."  
  
Ah, if only Harry knew how sweet.  
  
~~~  
  
The Dream (Right then, standard warnings apply. Don't think everything is going to work perfectly, because then it doesn't!)  
  
~~~  
  
He was in the Chamber of Secrets, he knew that much. Harry Potter looked around. The diary was gone, the dead basilisk was gone, even Ginny was gone. In fact, the only thing around telling him that anything even happened was the fang and the sword.  
  
'Where'd everything go?' Harry wondered briefly. He picked up the sword, and sheathed it in a sheath that, too, appeared from the Sorting Hat. Then, almost without thinking, he grabbed the fang, and pocketed it (after washing off the poison).  
  
He began walking down the long path to get out of the main Chamber, and as he passed through the snake guarded entrance, he realized he wasn't in the path to the chamber anymore. Instead, he was in a small room.  
  
'Weird.'  
  
Still walking, Harry crossed the room in less than ten steps. Sitting in a chair, apparently waiting for someone, was Draco Malfoy. His back was to Harry, and he was sitting backwards in the chair, leaning on the back.  
  
'Oooooh, I think I can find a use for this fang now,' the thought came to Harry's mind almost involuntarily. He paused a moment, and then quietly pulled out the fang.  
  
"Hey, Draco," he whispered, so quietly that Draco, less than three feet away, could barely hear him. Harry closed the distance between the two of them as Draco stood up, back still to Harry.  
  
"Someone there?" Draco called out, in a bored sort of voice.  
  
'That will never do,' Harry decided, 'He needs to have some fear in his voice.'  
  
Less than an inch away from Draco's ear, Harry leaned forward the remaining few centimeters, and whispered into his ear, "Hey, Draco."  
  
Harry was pleased as Draco jumped, just every so slightly. As Draco moved to turn around and see who it was, Harry slid his arm around Draco's waist, bringing them even closer together. With his other hand, he placed the very tip of the fang on the top of Draco's back.  
  
"Don't turn around," Harry ordered. He could feel a small shudder run through Draco.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Draco whispered. It was hard to tell if he was bored, or scared, or excited, or all three.  
  
"Don't try to escape," said Harry, tracing a small line across Draco's back - not hard enough to cut skin, but enough to make Draco shudder again.  
  
Harry enjoyed this new sense of power. Harry moved his arm from around Draco's waist to pull of Draco's shirt, before returning his hand to its original position around Draco's waist. He lightly traced patterns on Draco's back while his hand on Draco's waist dropped down and began undoing Draco's belt.  
  
"So tell me," Harry asked, "How do you feel?"  
  
Another shudder passed through Draco's body, and Harry could feel him sigh in pleasure. "I feel . . . good."  
  
"You like this, don't you?" Harry continued, slowly returning the fang to its original position while he briefly removed his hand from Draco's waist to undo his own belt and pants.  
  
Draco nodded slowly. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Don't move." Harry probably didn't need to say that, as Draco was already extremely still, but it gave him such power.  
  
Now they were as close as they could possibly be, and Harry carefully positioned himself at Draco's entrance, all the while keeping a firm grip on the fang, no need to slip and cut anyone.  
  
"Remember, don't move," Harry said. Draco hardly needed to know that. "No matter what, if you move back, the fang will pierce your skin. But if you stay absolutely still, you'll be fine."  
  
Draco nodded again, staying perfectly still. His eyes were alive in the feelings that being taken advantage of gave to you. But they weren't filled with fear, they were filled with trust. Harry smiled, and swiftly entered Draco completely.  
  
"OH!" Draco practically shouted, and tried to remain still. He shuddered from the effort it took to stay still even while he had the feeling of being filled completely.  
  
And then he was nearly empty again. "Don't do that," he muttered. "I won't be able to stay still. . . "  
  
"You have to stay still, or you'll hurt yourself."  
  
Draco thought over this for a minute, and then was about to say something when Harry moved again, this time developing a short rhythm for a minute before stopping almost all of the way out again.  
  
"Stop that," Draco mumbled, "That leaving me like this. I can't stay still much longer."  
  
"You must stay still or I'll leave," Harry threatened rather ominously. Draco willed himself to stay perfectly still, but it was still nearly impossible. "What if I were to not do anything now?"  
  
"I'd. . ." Draco paused, and then said, "I'd move."  
  
"You'd impale yourself with a fang just to have me?" Harry said, as if it were commonplace for people to suggest doing that.  
  
Draco paused again, and then nodded.  
  
"Then do it," Harry said. He held the fang firmly in place, his other hand still on Draco's waist.  
  
His eyes closed, and then Draco tensed himself to get ready to move. A little pain, but far greater would be the gain.  
  
In a swift movement, he moved backwards, impaling himself twice; both on Harry and the fang.  
  
He stayed there for a full minute, and then began to move forward again. And back. And forward.  
  
Suddenly, there wasn't any more pain; dimly, Draco realized that Harry had dropped the fang, where it landed with a clatter on the ground. Both of Harry's hands were around Draco now, and the two of them moved together, joined as one.  
  
White hot pleasure suddenly coursed through Harry, and as everything turned white, with twinkling stars, he woke up.  
  
~~~  
  
Not the dream (=p)  
  
~~~  
  
Harry woke up. The first thing he did was remember his dream, which had been quite vivid. He smiled. It had been a very nice dream. Then he rolled off his side onto his back, and noticed a little note hanging from the top of his bed.  
  
He sat up, pushing on his glasses, and pulled down the note. Unfolding it, he began to read.  
  
~Harry  
  
Remember, I told you, my first target is always you. Sweet dreams.  
  
Draco~  
  
Harry groaned and crumpled the note in his hand. He took off his glasses and put them back on the table by his bed before saying, "Just you wait Draco."  
  
Just as he was about to drift back to sleep, he heard Draco reply, "You can only wish."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, short. Whatever. Inuyasha is over now, so sleep is good for me! =) I'll write more tomorrow, I promise (Although reviews are always good incentive to write =p)  
  
Which reminds, I haven't thanked my reviews in awhile! So, thank you to all my reviewers, I still love you all! And plus, you get complementary fruitcakes for the holidays! Give them to your relatives to give to their relatives to . . . you get the picture.  
  
~Mysty 


	17. Fun Plot Advancements

Right then, I just wanted to make sure people are following how I use my marks. What do I mean you ask? Well, like this. "Blah" means someone is talking. 'Blah' means someone is thinking //blah// is someone's subconscious *blah* is a sound. Sometimes, however, it is emphasis on writing. _blah_ is also emphasis. ~blah~ is writing  
  
Just wanted to make sure I wasn't confuzzling anyone! ^^  
  
"Give it up Ron, you owe me ten galleons!" Hermione said crossly as she sat down at breakfast. Ron glared at her too.  
  
"If there's ANY indication over what kind dreams they had last night, well, here it is," Draco whispered to Harry, nibbling on his ear a bit before he shifted his weight across Harry (he was sitting with a leg over Harry's lap again) and eating a bit of breakfast.  
  
"Agreed," grinned Harry. "Tuesday, isn't it? What classes do we have today?"  
  
Draco shrugged as he looked at the list of classes, which seemed to be different every week. "Oh, astrology today. And Charms. And also, Arithmacy."  
  
Hearing this, Hermione perked up, "Oh, good, I love Arithmacy!" Ron glared at her for no apparent reason, and suddenly Harry was struck with a thought.  
  
"Hermione, did Draco and I used to act like that?" he asked, grinning at Draco.  
  
"Act like what?" Hermione sounded puzzled. Draco pointed to Ron, and Harry pointed to her. "Oh! You mean like how Ron is being a total snot to me right now? Yeah, you two acted like that. All the bloody time. In the end, it just proved how much you two like each other."  
  
Harry grinned evilly. "So, when Ron is like that to you, and you to him, that means you like him and he likes you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes got wide. Shot down by her own logic; it was harsh.  
  
"You two could come on a double date with us," Draco added. "Harry and I'll both wear our dresses and Ron could pretend he was showing us around town!"  
  
Now it was Ron's eyes that got wide. "Are you bloody INSANE?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, he is," Hermione agreed.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
Charms was a very enjoyable class that day, as Professor Flitwick told them that Dumbledore was giving them a Hogsmeade Wednesday again.  
  
"Brilliant," said Harry, "Absolutely brilliant. We can get Ron and Hermione so good with this . . ."  
  
Draco nodded, and the two of them began writing notes to each other since Flitwick was going on about some charm and they needed to be quiet.  
  
However, in the desks in front of them, Hermione and Ron were doing the exact same thing.  
  
~So Ron~ Hermione wrote, ~What can we do to get back at them?~  
  
~Ummmm~ Ron wrote back, and he looked thoughtful for awhile. ~Hard to tell. They've already snogged in front of the common room, gone on dates, and worn dresses. What more could they do? And don't you DARE suggest what I know you're going to suggest!!~  
  
Hermione grinned. ~You're such a pervert Ron, I wasn't even thinking about that!~  
  
~Oh, you so were! I could tell~  
  
~Write a bit neater, I couldn't read that~ Hermione grinned innocently.  
  
Ron glared at her.  
  
Behind them, Draco wrote to Harry ~You know, Ron acts just like I did!~  
  
~You just noticed?~ Harry looked innocent, and Draco glared. ~And you still do act like that~  
  
~I do not!~  
  
~And you whine a lot too~  
  
~Tell me, how can one whine whilst WRITING?~  
  
~I don't know for sure~ The grin on Harry's face made Draco glare even more ~But you're obviously doing it. It really doesn't fit your image to whine~  
  
~I am NOT whining~  
  
Harry gave Draco a look that plainly said, 'Need I even say it?'  
  
In front of them, Ron had just read an idea Hermione had wrote down. He chewed thoughtfully at the top of his sugar quill, and then wrote ~Are you sure that's not a bit, um, mean?~  
  
~How many times must I tell you~ Hermione wrote quickly ~This is war!~  
  
~I know, I know, you've told me eleven bloody times in the past TEN minutes~  
  
~That's not true!~  
  
~You're right; it was in five minutes~ Ron grinned smugly at Hermione, who glared.  
  
~Whatever~  
  
Ron paused a moment, and then finally wrote ~So then, I guess we'll do your plan. I swear, it's quite mean tho~  
  
~Ron, this is wa-~ Ron pushed Hermione's quill off the paper and gave her a 'I KNOW!' look. He rolled his eyes, and Hermione could practically hear him thinking, 'She's bloody insane.'  
  
~You'll enjoy doing this and you know it~ Ron could imagine the smug tone of voice Hermione would use could she talk. He was about to write something to her when the bell rang for the end of class, and Professor Flitwick called out, "No homework tonight, and I hope you all took as extensive notes as did Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy did!"  
  
The four of them waited until they were safely out of the classroom before laughing at that.  
  
~~~  
  
At lunch, there were still quite a few glares between Hermione and Ron, but they seemed to have been toned down slightly.  
  
"Can't wait til tomorrow, can you guys?" Hermione said sweetly. Harry and Draco (sitting in Draco's ever favorite position, although this time both of his legs were over Harry's lap) exchanged looks - Hermione was only like this when she felt she was one up on something.  
  
"I suspect you'll be going out together?" Ron said.  
  
"Well, not right away!" Harry said, "We're going to stay with you guys first . . . but if you two want your privacy to snog, I understand . . ."  
  
Hermione glared at Harry. Ron did too. Not to be undone, Draco did as well. Harry groaned.  
  
~~~  
  
Arithmacy passed quickly by and before they knew it, dinner was over and they had to wait several hours before they could go to the Astrology Tower for Astrology.  
  
However, unlike the usual arrangement, Harry was talking to Hermione. Draco was reading a book and Ron was playing Seamus in wizards chess (Every now or then there would be a loud 'ah-ha!' or 'I have you now!').  
  
"So. Just what ARE you going to do to us then, tomorrow?" Harry asked Hermione in an overly polite tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione's casual tone meant, Harry knew, that it indeed was something. So he calmly stared at her.  
  
"You do not want to know what I'll do to you if you don't tell me," Harry said simply.  
  
"Oh, you'll HAVE to come up with better threats that that."  
  
Harry held out the disc, which was clearly labeled 'Hermione/1 and Ron/1'.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened for the countless time that day. "How . . . no, why . . . I mean . . ." Hermione faltered and then ventured to ask, "So, it's labeled one. I assume it's our dreams. Does that mean there will be . . . more?"  
  
"What do you think?" Harry grinned at Hermione. "Oh come on, you know what I mean."  
  
Hermione glared.  
  
"I will not tell you, Harry Potter, and if you show that video, I'll be forced to show *this* video," Hermione, with an evil glint in her eye, pulled out a disc.  
  
Harry did not move, and his voice showed no signs of fear - however, his eyes got, ever so slightly, larger. "What, pray tell, is on that disc?"  
  
"You know very well what is on this disc. Think. Fang."  
  
Harry now went a bit white, and made a small squeaking noise. He glared, stared, sighed, and finally said, "Fine. But you haven't won yet." Hermione simply smiled at him.  
  
With a final glare to Hermione (who smiled smugly before walking over to see if Ron was winning), Harry crossed the common room and sat down on Draco's lap.  
  
"Hey," he said, "So I talked to Hermione and . . ."  
  
"And what?" Draco said, lying his book on the nearby table, and shifting around a little so that he could lean back and Harry could too.  
  
"Well, Hermione has another disc. Do you remember how I woke up last night?" Harry looked at Draco in mock anger.  
  
"Ah, right. I cast that spell on you, just to see what it would do! So, did you dream about me?" Draco asked, looking excited that his spell worked.  
  
"Yes. I did." Harry said simply. "And Hermione recorded it."  
  
"No kidding?" Draco paused, "But what's so bad about that?"  
  
"It means that this is no good," Harry sighed as he held up their disc. "Hermione won't tell me what they're going to do to us tomorrow."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get them right back, then," Draco said.  
  
They sat there for a little bit, simply enjoying sitting there, before Harry stood up. "I think I'll get some sleep before we have to go to Astrology." He mock glared. "You'd better not do anything to my sleep tonight." He said, and then, as he turned around, he said over his shoulder, "At least, don't let me know if you do."  
  
Draco sat in the chair and smiled. 'My first target is still always you. Glad you remembered.'  
  
~~~  
  
Harry got a good sleep, before Draco woke him up thirty minutes before class started.  
  
"Ohhhh," he pouted, pulling off his pajama's and putting on his Hogwarts robes, "I was having the most amazing dream. Something about Potions class, and then . . . " Harry trailed off, blushing a little.  
  
Draco grinned broadly. "And I didn't even need to use a spell on you!"  
  
Harry scowled as he attempted to comb his hair, failed, and finally just smoothed it down a little. Draco grinned a little again. "You know, I could help you with your hair."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have enough money for all that hair gel."  
  
"Yet you have enough money to buy all those discs from Hermione?"  
  
"Well, that was a special case."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"You're not involved with this, my hair is. Leave yourself out of this!"  
  
"That's defiantly *not* one of your smarter lines."  
  
"Oh, go screw yourself."  
  
"No, I'd rather screw you."  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
"Don't change the topic, or are you scared then?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Grinning yet again, Draco pulled Harry out of the room where they met up with Hermione and Ron and made their way to the tower.  
  
~~~  
  
~So Harry, what are we going to do to Ron and Hermione?~  
  
~Well, I thought you would have a plan . . .~  
  
~Feh. Expect me to do everything? No, don't worry, I'm not mad. Oh, here comes Professor.~  
  
"So you see how the moon is in alignment with Mars and Jupiter and Neptune tonight?" said the Professor as she strolled up and down the rows of students. Harry waited until she was over towards the other side of the room before writing back.  
  
~Well, I s'pose until we figure out what Ron and Hermione are going to do to us. . .~  
  
~Why don't we, oh, I don't know, make them 'accidentally' win a date with each other or something?~  
  
~Oh, muggles do that all the times - 'You're the 1 millionth customer . . . you win . . .' It's amusing, really.~  
  
~Yeah, d'you think we could get something like that to work out?~ Draco looked at Harry, and shrugged. Harry shrugged back.  
  
~Not in the time we have. . . however . . .~  
  
They paused again in their writing as the teacher gave them a rather patronizing look, and they decided they should pay attention for awhile.  
  
However, not less than five minutes later, while her back was turned, Harry's quill was busy again.  
  
~Maybe we could set something up with a shop during our date, find Mione and Ron, and then send them there~  
  
~It would have to be believable tho~ Draco chewed thoughtfully on his quill, reminding Harry of Ron for a moment. Draco (though he would never admit it) always carried a sugar quill around.  
  
~Not Honeydukes, or the Three- well, maybe the Three Broomsticks. Zonko's seems like a place that would have prizes like that . . .~ Harry wrote quickly, and then pretended to be concentrating on the relationship between Jupiter and Pluto and why that meant there was to be a solar eclipse in so many days.  
  
When he looked back down, Draco had answered him.  
  
~I say, lets think on it. By the way, will you tell me about this dream you had earlier today?~  
  
Harry was glad that it was rather dark, for his blushed quite red for a moment before he answered ~Not here. Maybe later.~  
  
~Ok. You'd better~ Harry could feel the threat in the words, and it almost made him laugh out loud. Luckily, he stopped himself in time, and all that came out was a muffled cough.  
  
"Bless you," Draco said, managing to keep a straight face.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Hehehehe, more tomorrow, or as homework lets me. Not that it's ever stopped me before. (Hands out complementary fruitcakes to everyone whose read this story) They make great paperweights! And also, hammers. And sometimes even good clubs when your siblings just won't shut up. =p  
  
Oh, and sorry so short. Believe me, this potions dream is going places. Heh heh heh 


	18. Hogsmeade and Potions Fun

The day was bright and sunny, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and everyone was talking excitedly about the Hogsmeade visit today.  
  
"Come on, tell me what you're going to do to us," Harry asked for about the 50th time that morning.  
  
"Not telling," replied Hermione for about the 50th time that morning.  
  
Ron and Draco grinned as the two bickered. Suddenly, Hermione turned to them as if remembering something.  
  
"Oh, right," she said. "Today Snape is holding an extra credit potions class! We're all going!"  
  
"What?" cried out Harry instantly.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Trust Hermione to find a way to get extra credit at an extra credit unit." He shook his head again. "Bloody insane."  
  
"I quite agree," Draco said, "But I think Hermione has ulterior motives . . . perhaps staring at Snape?"  
  
Hermione's eyes got wide. "EWW! NO!"  
  
Ron, too, got angry. "Yeah! Why would she do that?"  
  
"Seems like you don't want her staring at anyone but you then?" Draco said swiftly, watching as both Hermione and Ron turned random shades of red.  
  
"Feh," Hermione finally said, as she got up to get ready to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Tell us what you're going to do to us!" Harry called.  
  
"NO!" she said, and stormed out. Ron followed.  
  
Draco turned to Harry. "So, shall we set our plan in motion then?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry and Draco therefore told Hermione and Ron that they'd go on their date first and meet up with them later. Hermione and Ron had nodded, and even Draco was a tiny bit afraid of the evil grin Hermione gave them as they turned to walk away.  
  
Neither of them was wearing their dresses; they figured they'd have a proper sit down type restaurant date Sunday, and they would have the loser of the Quidditch match wear the dress.  
  
"So, set our plan in motion and eat, or eat and then set our plan in motion?" asked Harry. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Whichever you prefer."  
  
"My, you're quite the gentleman."  
  
"I'm practicing for Sunday."  
  
Harry scowled, pretending to be angry. "What makes you so sure you'll win?"  
  
"The fact," Draco replied, "That I know I'll win. Duh."  
  
Harry sighed, but grinned nonetheless. "Let's go eat."  
  
They walked off in the direction of the nearest casual restaurant.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok, now, all we have to do is wait for the most appropriate moment, and then go ahead with our plan," said Hermione softly, watching Draco and Harry out of the corner of her eyes. She was standing outside the restaurant the two had just gone into.  
  
"I still say this is rather mean," Ron said.  
  
"Well, you said yourself, they've done it all! This isn't much worse," Hermione said logically.  
  
"Well, yes, they've snogged in front of the others, and cross-dressed and went on dates, but still . . ." Ron paused. "I think it'll be quite awkward if they snog in front of everyone in the Three Broomsticks. There's a difference, you know."  
  
"Yes, yes," Hermione said impatiently, "But see, all we're going to do, see, is give them the nudge to make them do it. Think of it as, oh, HELPING them."  
  
"I guess," Ron said, "But . . ."  
  
"Listen, think of it as do it or I hex you into next year." She gave him the packet of powder that would put Draco and Harry under the proper spell. "Now, go do it!"  
  
Ron nodded mutely, and scrambled off into the restaurant. "Um, hey guys."  
  
"Hi Ron," acknowledged Harry.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"She's, eh, somewhere," said Ron, gesturing vaguely. "Can you believe . . . extra potions class . . . that sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry, "I can't believe she didn't ask first!"  
  
"And I can't believe just because I'm your boyfriend I got roped into it!"  
  
"Oh, come on, you know you don't mind."  
  
"Well, maybe I do."  
  
"Well, so?"  
  
While Harry and Draco argued and whatnot, Ron slipped the powder in their drinks. "Heh heh," he said, "I think I see Hermione, I've got to go, see you guys later, don't have too much fun," he practically ran out.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
"Haven't a clue."  
  
They both sipped their drinks unaware of what Ron had put in them.  
  
~~~  
  
"You got the powder in, right?" Hermione looked anxiously at Ron, who nodded. "Ok, it's very important that we let them alone for thirty minutes until it gets to work, and then we bring them into the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"So what EXACTLY does this powder do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've told you, over and over, it's merely a simple powder that will caused Harry and Draco to do whatever I say to them."  
  
"A simple powder?" Ron said, eyebrow raised. "That seems rather complex to me."  
  
"Shush you. Now, let's go get something to drink while we wait."  
  
~~~  
  
After finishing eating, Harry and Draco casually walked into Zonko's. After looking around, they ambled up to the counter and asked if they could talk to the manager.  
  
They were taken to a small room in the back, and the manager, a laughing wizard, who looked exactly like he belonged here, came in.  
  
"So, what can I do for you guys?" he asked jovially.  
  
"Well, we wanted to help get our friends together," Harry began hesitantly.  
  
"Playing matchmaker, are you? Well, what do you need then, I'm sure we can help."  
  
Draco glanced at Harry. "Well, we were wondering. If we bring them in, could you do something like, I don't know, 50,000th person to enter the shop or 333rd to buy whatever they buy, but whatever it is, they win a free, binding date."  
  
"Hmmmm," said the wizard.  
  
"We'll be paying for all the expenses of their date, just we can't let them know we did this," Harry added. "So, can you please help?"  
  
The wizard looked thoughtful for a minute, and then broke into a huge grin. "Yeah! You know what kids, that idea sounds great! Give me a minute, I'll be right back."  
  
Draco and Harry nodded, and waited until he was gone, before starting to talk.  
  
"This is going to be great!" Harry said happily. "I figure they can go to a restaurant and . . . I dunno, what else?"  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a bit. "We could give them a gift certificate to a shop and they could go buy stuff together."  
  
"How cute," Harry said, grinning.  
  
The wizard came back. "Ok, all we need to know is who your friends are and we'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Ok," said Harry. "Here's money for a dinner and shopping. Ron and Hermione. Ron has bright red hair, and Hermione has very bushy brown hair. We'll be right behind them."  
  
"And when will they be in here?" asked the Wizard.  
  
"Somewhere in the hour," replied Harry.  
  
The wizard nodded, and wished them luck. They grinned as they walked outside.  
  
"There you two are!" Came Hermione's voice.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you," added Ron.  
  
"Oh, well, we're here now," Harry said, hoping that they wouldn't know what they were up to.  
  
"Great, let's go get a drink at the Three Broomsticks," said Hermione, grabbing Harry and Draco by their wrists and practically dragging them.  
  
"Ok," they agreed immediately.  
  
Hermione grinned at Ron. 'I think it worked' she thought happily to herself. 'This is just TOO fun.'  
  
They arrived at the Three Broomsticks, and Ron got the drinks quickly.  
  
"Do they notice that they are like agreeing with you on everything?" Ron asked quietly as he gave Hermione her drink.  
  
"They haven't a clue," grinned Hermione proudly.  
  
About five minutes later, Hermione decided it was time to have fun. "Hey, Harry, Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?" They replied at exactly the same time.  
  
"Can I ask a favor?" They both nodded, so Hermione continued, "Would you two hold hands for me?" The two of them did so immediately.  
  
"Wow," said Ron, amazed that the powder did work rather well.  
  
"And you sit on Harry's lap, Draco?" Hermione continued. "And Harry, would you put your arms around him?" They were in the farthest corner of the bar, where they would be less noticed, but they were still noticeable nonetheless.  
  
Hermione could barely contain her excitement; her plan was working wonderfully! "Ok, now would you guys snog for the next half hour?"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, "Half an hour?"  
  
"Why not?" Shrugged Hermione. Harry and Draco had already gotten their tongues into each others mouths and were busily trying to win control of the kiss. Ron had a feeling this was going to be VERY much like the Truth or Dare episode.  
  
He was right; in less than two minutes, Harry's hands were already wandering, as were Draco's. The only good thing for Draco was that since Harry's back was against the wall, no one could see what HE was doing.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Ron asked for what was probably the 50th time of the day, but he didn't really mean it anymore. A few people were turning to watch the two go at it, and it gave him (well, besides the fact that he felt a tiny bit bad for them) a good feeling to know they were getting back at them (for what, who knows, but it was war!)  
  
"It's perfectly fine," Hermione replied, hardly listening. She was making sure that they didn't go too far. There WERE limitations to her evilness.  
  
But those were pretty flexible.  
  
~~~  
  
All Draco and Harry cared about right now was tasting each other, feeling how hot they were, and feeling how close they felt. Dimly, they both felt as if something was wrong, but they dismissed the feelings right away. Harry briefly felt déjà vu, of something, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"Mmmmm," Harry moaned a little, happily. Draco nipped at his tongue, and then they went back to kissing.  
  
"You know, some of the people are looking like they are enjoying this too much." Ron said to Hermione. Among these people were a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a black haired girl with violet eyes. Not to mention a few older people. And then there were the younger people who had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Oh, shush, Ron," Hermione said, but called out to them, "Calm down a little, you two."  
  
Instantly, Harry's hand came out from Draco's pants. However, a minute later, it was back there again, and Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle. In fact, it looked like the bartender was about too decide that was TOO much affection for public and tell them off, so Hermione whispered her final command. "Stop."  
  
In less than a second, Draco was back in his seat. Quite a few people said, "Awwww," and some people called out, "Encore, encore!"  
  
"Umm, Hermione?" Harry finally asked, glancing around, "Why is everyone looking at us? And why is Draco so flushed?"  
  
"I'm flushed? You should see your face!"  
  
Harry slowly put two and two together, and glared at Hermione. "You didn't . . . did you?"  
  
Hermione grinned, and nodded.  
  
"I'll kill you!" groaned Harry.  
  
"That means we win the battle, eh?"  
  
"But not the war," retorted Draco quickly. He glanced at Harry, who nodded. Time for payback.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to pick up some stuff at Zonko's, so let's head over there. I'll let you guys pick out something since you got us pretty good." Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione high fived and followed Draco and Harry into the shop. Suddenly, streamers fell down, and loud trumpets played from somewhere. The wizard Harry and Draco had talked to earlier that day came into the shop, and strode over to wear Hermione and Ron were looking around, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Congratulations!" said the wizard happily, "You're the 500th couple to enter this building today! As your prize, you get a free dinner and shopping spree."  
  
"But . . . we're not a couple," protested Ron, but the wizard waved his hand as if to brush the matter aside.  
  
"It matters not, you two now have a free dinner and so go ahead and use it!" the wizard said.  
  
"But . . ." Hermione couldn't find anything to say, so she glanced over to where Harry and Draco were holding up one figure each, to indicate the score was one to one.  
  
"Here's your money for your meal! You must go, I insist!" said the wizard, pressing gold galleons into Ron's hands. "And then, a shopping spree for the lady!" added the wizard, giving coins to Hermione.  
  
By now, everyone in the shop was watching, and Harry and Draco could hardly keep from laughing. Hermione and Ron were both very red as the wizard escorted them to the restaurant across the street and bid them to have a good time.  
  
"Thanks a ton," muttered Harry as the wizard went back to his office.  
  
"No problem, that was FUN!" replied the wizard. He walked off, muttering about setting up a matchmaking corporation.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'd say that was successful then," Draco said as the two of them sat on a bench, watching everyone walk by.  
  
"Indeed. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if they kill us later," Harry smiled, "But it'll be all worth it. Especially with that Potions class we have to take today! We'll probably be the only people, I swear!"  
  
"If you get bored," Draco said, "I think I can think of some ways to keep you occupied."  
  
"Oh?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. Draco didn't have time to respond, as at that minute a shrill voice called out.  
  
"There you two are!"  
  
It was Hermione. She was practically running towards them, with Ron in tow, "I can't believe you did that to us! I was SO embarrassed!"  
  
"You can't talk about embarrassment," Harry said, "Not after what you did to us."  
  
Hermione calmed down a little then, and in a few minutes was even able to laugh about it - a little tiny bit, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"You have to admit, it was ingenious," Draco said.  
  
Hermione glared, as did Ron, but they both nodded. "As was our plan too, no?"  
  
Reluctantly, Harry and Draco nodded too. Because, they were still all friends, and of course, they had to be all happy, because a certain author refuses to write anything but happy at the minute.  
  
~~~  
  
They got back from Hogsmeade thirty minutes before the Potions class was due to start. Hermione went off to get her books, and Ron, Draco, and Harry sat around, talking about Quidditch.  
  
"We're so going to win this time," Ron said. Harry scowled; without Hermione here, he was outnumbered two to one.  
  
"Talking is all you two can do," grinned Harry.  
  
"More than you can say, I'm afraid," Draco replied sweetly.  
  
"Oh, you're just asking to be smacked," Harry said.  
  
Ron grinned. A minute later, Hermione reappeared with her books, and they set off for the dungeons. As it turned out, they weren't the only people there. Besides them was the ever-present purple-eyed black haired girl. Also, some people desperate for extra credit to stay in school were there too, but that was only three people (a snotty pair of 2nd years and a poor 1st year who reminded Harry of Neville).  
  
Snape stormed into the dungeons, and glanced at them all. "Today we'll be brewing a complex potion, so I expect you all to pay CLOSE attention." He glared at them all again, except he glared extra at Harry.  
  
Harry groaned; this was going to be BORING.  
  
As Hermione listened intently to every word Snape said, Harry, Ron and Draco passed notes.  
  
~This is SO annoying~ wrote Harry ~Snape's probably going to make ME test my potion for everyone to see~  
  
~He does hate you~ agreed Ron.  
  
~I'll help you~ added Draco.  
  
~How cute~ wrote Ron. Draco glared at Ron, who smiled innocently, and then got poked by Hermione, who glared at them all and pointed to Snape to indicate that they should all PAY ATTENTION.  
  
"And, so, let's review before getting to work," finished Snape. Suddenly, Harry realized Draco was NOT sitting next to him. That was when he felt something bump against his legs. He glanced down, and turned pale.  
  
Draco grinned up at him angelically from the floor. Harry's eyes grew wide. 'He wouldn't. . . couldn't . . . not here . . . not now . . .' Harry thought, but it was obvious Draco would.  
  
"Now," said Snape, blissfully unaware of what was occurring under the table next to him. "Who can tell me what the main ingredient in this potion is, and why?"  
  
Hermione rose her hand, so Snape called on her reluctantly, and Hermione said promptly, "Powdered unicorn horns are used in this potion because they help enhance the rest of the potion."  
  
"Correct."  
  
As Snape continued, Harry squirmed in his seat. Draco had expertly undone his belt and pants in mere seconds, and had managed to pull them down enough, but was smart enough to keep Harry's robes arranged around him so that no one would notice.  
  
"Also, there are a number of smaller, but almost as important ingredients in this potion," Snape continued. Harry continued to squirm and hoped no one would notice how flushed he was getting.  
  
Snape gave Harry the 'Look' he reserved just for him. "Potter. Why is a only a drop of spider juice added to this potion?"  
  
Harry swallowed, and tried to force his voice to come out normally. "The potio-oooh-n, -mmmm- erm, I mean, the spider juice - AH! - adds the needed glue of -oh oh- the potion, so to speak." Harry turned bright red and tried harder to keep his voice calm, but underneath the table, Draco had other plans.  
  
For starters, he bit neatly down on Harry, gently, but still firmly. Harry yelped.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what ever is so amusing that you can't answer my question?" Snape asked, glaring.  
  
Harry shook his head; he couldn't even try to speak at the moment.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked, but she had a good idea of what was happening, as did Ron.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Are you going to answer me or not?"  
  
"So-OH!-rry, Professor," Harry managed. He tried to kick at Draco, but Draco nimbly moved out of the way while still managing to torture him with his mouth.  
  
"I can answer, Professor," said the purple eyed girl. Snape glared at Harry a full minute before turning to her and nodded. She grinned.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity (well, only to Harry. Hermione and Ron were enjoying watching him be tortured), Harry finally came, and Draco swallowed every drop, before popping back up from under the table.  
  
"I'm SO going to kill you," muttered Harry.  
  
Snape glanced over at their table, did a double take, and asked, "Mr. Malfoy, when did YOU arrive here?"  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Hah! That was, without a doubt, my longest chapter. Seriously. O.O  
  
I've come to the conclusion that I write these chapters at night so I can't feel embarrassed by what I wrote, since I'm too tired =p 


	19. Snapes In The Closet

It was just after breakfast, and Harry was rushing to make his way to Transfiguration on time. He had forgotten his books, so he told Hermione Ron and Draco to go ahead without him for now, so they did.  
  
He wasn't watching where he was going, because he bumped straight into Neville Longbottom, and both of them fell down.  
  
"Neville?" Harry said. "I didn't know you were here!"  
  
"My gran just dropped me off here," admitted Neville, "She said she wanted some time alone, or something."  
  
"Ah." Transfiguration briefly forgotten, Harry asked, "So, you'll be here the rest of the time, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Neville nodded, and then shifted his books to one arm, to glance at his schedule. "I have, um, let's see, Potions next."  
  
Harry glanced over at Neville's schedule. "Just normal potions, eh?" He sighed, "I have to get to Transfiguration, but as it is, I'll be late, so no sense hurrying or anything."  
  
"I should probably get going to Potions, though, because Professor Snape'll have my head if I'm late, and well, I wouldn't like that." Neville said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. If you're late, tell him it was my fault so he can have a field day on me later," Harry said.  
  
"I couldn't," replied Neville, "That's really mean."  
  
"No, really, it's ok, since I did detain you and stuff . . . " Harry shifted his own books so he could walk to class. That was when Draco came.  
  
"There you are! C'mon Harry, we're going to be late." Draco came and rubbed up against Harry, nipping at his ear and giving him a quick kiss. "Hermione and Ron are waiting."  
  
Harry blushed a little. "Coming."  
  
Draco started off, and Harry nodded good-bye to Neville.  
  
"Wait! Harry! What was that about? I thought you and Malfoy were enemies! Harry?" Poor Neville looked extremely confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it now Neville, we're going to be late!" Harry said.  
  
"But . . . but . . . you hate Malfoy . . ." Neville said as Harry and Draco walked off, leaving a VERY confused Neville.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, what did you do that for?" Harry asked as he and Draco walked along the corridors. "And shouldn't we hurry?"  
  
"Eh," said Draco, "Whatever. We can be a few minutes late. Besides, I felt like doing that and I feel like talking now."  
  
"Oh yeah! So why did you do that during Potions anyway?" Harry said, "Snape kept looking at me like I was the weirdest person ever!"  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but you are," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, please!" said Harry, "and you're not at all?"  
  
"Of course not," replied Draco smugly.  
  
They began walking a bit quicker towards the Transfiguration classroom nonetheless; they didn't want to be too late.  
  
"I can't believe what Hermione and Ron did to us . . . we REALLY need to get them back," Harry said after a minute.  
  
"It's not my fault Hermione is so bloody clever," said Draco, scowling. "Everything I think of, she's two steps ahead of us."  
  
"I feel really pathetic, because she and Ron keep outdoing us," sighed Harry.  
  
Draco nodded. "Well, I'm sure we'll think of something."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're bound to, sooner or later," agreed Harry. They walked in silence for a few moments. "What we need to do," said Harry, thinking out loud, "Is simply get them in a situation they can't just get out of."  
  
"We need something ingenious, so that she can't find her way out of it." Draco said. "Ron will hinder her, if we do it properly. I think we should count on that to make our plan work."  
  
"Singing valentines?" Harry suggested.  
  
"In the middle of summer?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"A love letter 'written' by Ron accidentally found?" Harry finally suggested.  
  
Draco considered this for a bit. "You know, if we get it to the right people, everyone will know it before lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I think it's actually a good bet."  
  
"We'll compose it during Transfiguration."  
  
"Provided we even GET there," Harry said. They walked a bit faster still, but it was a lost battle.  
  
As they were passing by a door, they heard a loud crash, followed by two 'ouches.'  
  
"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Draco as they both looked at the door closely.  
  
"If a crash and someone was what you heard, then yeah."  
  
Draco and Harry both raised an eyebrow towards the door, uncertainly. What was in there anyway? Was it just Filch getting a broom, or were there two people in there, doing things Draco and Harry did not want to see?  
  
"We should lock them in a broom closet sometime," Draco said suddenly, and they both laughed a little. Then there was a noise from behind the door again. Harry and Draco exchanged looks again.  
  
"You wanna see what it is?" Harry said.  
  
"Not really, but I do want to see who it is," Draco said. "Blackmail, you know."  
  
"You're evil!"  
  
"I try."  
  
"On the count of three, then."  
  
"One. Two."  
  
"Three!" they said together, and opened the door. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. Expected two students, they were VERY shocked to see Snape, with someone behind him, though it was hard to tell who. Somewhere in the distance the bell rang for classes to begin, and Harry briefly realized it didn't matter whether or not Neville was late at the minute.  
  
But back to matters at hand. Harry and Draco sort of stood there, gaping at Snape, who turned around, and looked just as shocked to see them there.  
  
"You - you - and - " Harry tried to say something, but found he couldn't."  
  
"What in the - why -" Snape said, for once at a loss for words.  
  
"Sir, could you explain, please?" Draco finally managed to say.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Perhaps I should ask you two why you are not in class," Snape sneered, having regained the power to talk finally.  
  
"Well, you have a class to teach waiting for you as it is, so it's not like you can speak!" Harry said, able to talk now as well. Snape must have really lost track of time. But who in the world was he with?  
  
"Be as it may," glared Snape, "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior!"  
  
Normally, when Snape was mad, Harry would just deal, but this was a bit much. "Excuse me," said Harry, "But I do believe YOU are the one who is sticking his tongue down some student's throat."  
  
"And you're the ones spying on me do so." The retort was quick, but Snape looked a bit worried. Draco realized that it could mean his job if they told.  
  
"Tell you what," Draco said finally. "You give us excuses for why we're late today to McGonagall, and we forget this ever happened."  
  
"But," Harry started to say, but was cut off by Draco, who waved a hand to indicate 'be quiet'  
  
Snape glared, and then said, "Fine. Let me step out of here, and I'll write you two a note."  
  
"Fine."  
  
While they glared at each other, neither Harry nor Draco saw the purple- eyed black haired girl dart out of the broom closet.  
  
~~~  
  
Transfiguration came and went, as did lunch, and then Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Just before dinner (Well, everyone else was at dinner) Hermione and Ron stood in the empty common room, talking.  
  
"Can you believe Snape was SNOGGING in a BROOM CLOSET?" Ron was saying, wide eyed. "I would have never thought . . . "  
  
"He is one of the last people I expected to be in a closet, but go figure. I wonder who he's seeing," Hermione said, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe another teacher? A student?"  
  
"I have a clue nor do I care," Ron declared firmly.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter very much right now," Hermione decided. "We need to decide what we're going to do next."  
  
"Oh, Draco's taken care of that for us," Ron said, somewhat sarcastically. "We can now add blow job during Potions to the list of stuff they've done."  
  
"I think that was rather funny," laughed Hermione. "The look on Harry's face was PRICELESS!"  
  
"I guess so," Ron said, smiling a little. "But, still, this leaves us even LESS options."  
  
"Well, I have managed to come up with plans every other time, haven't I?" Hermione said, all business like for a moment, "I'm sure I'll come up with something."  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
There was a very long paused, and then they started to go down the stairs to go eat dinner.  
  
"By the way, Ron, what about my ten galleons?"  
  
Ron just glared.  
  
~~~  
  
Before Ron and Hermione came down, however, Harry and Draco were busily writing the 'love letter' to be discovered that night.  
  
"It has to be believable," Harry kept saying as Draco wrote, imitating Ron's messy scrawl.  
  
~Well, I dunno how to say, this, really~ The note began. "Yeah, that seems like something Ron would say. 'I can't say this in person, but there's something I really want to tell you.' Or something like that."  
  
"How about," Draco said as he wrote, " 'I know sometimes I'm really mean to you, but I've noticed that sometimes that means someone likes you'. It has 'Ron' written all over it."  
  
Harry nodded. "Right. Maybe something along the lines of a bit of poetry? I'm not sure if Ron would be any good at that, but probably not."  
  
" 'Your hair is really curly, and your eyes are really blue and all I know is I'm really in love with you.' " said Draco, writing down the poem.  
  
"Perfect." Harry paused, "Are Hermione's eyes blue?"  
  
"I dunno, but it rhymes."  
  
"Yeah, Ron would do that," decided Harry.  
  
In a few minutes, they were finished, and none too soon, as Ron and Hermione choose that moment to enter the Great Hall. Dinner was enjoyable then, as they talked about lessons and Snape and his mystery girlfriend.  
  
"Well, for all we know," Ron said, eating some potatoes, "It could be Dumbledore."  
  
"That's a SCARY thought," Harry said automatically. "That is a VERY scary thought."  
  
"I doubt it," said Hermione. "That is pretty scary."  
  
Draco said nothing, because he knew that there was once upon a time when Dumbledore was younger than a thousand when Snape likes him. But that was AGES ago.  
  
~~~  
  
Finally, Harry and co. made it upstairs to go to sleep. With a deft flick of the wand, Draco 'dropped' the letter on the seats that the group of most gossipy girls sat at, for them to find the next morning.  
  
"This is going to be great."  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll try to get a dream in tomorrow, but this is all for now! Ja ne!  
  
(Oh, and chocolate for the reviewers!!!! I'm very happy you guys liked that last chapter; I was really proud of it) 


	20. Ron's Love Letter

Huh, I think I might be running out of ideas for what to happen!!! If you guys have anything you would like to see happen in this story (even if it is just someone who's addicted to M&M's or something) I'll do it! Of course, people get credit for their ideas! (Oh, and if you have an idea for a dream, I'll be twice as happy. I'll practically dedicate the chapter to you. So if you like seeing your name in fics, help me out here =p)  
  
  
  
It was early. Very early. We're talking, five am early. Maybe even a bit earlier. Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott, Jessica Etchly, and Michelle O'lei were up very early. They were also the biggest gossips of the entire school, on a random note.  
  
And when they happened to find the note on the chair, they couldn't help but read it.  
  
And when it happened to be a note from 'Ron' to Hermione, they couldn't help but notice.  
  
And when it happened to be a LOVE letter, they couldn't help but decided everyone else needed to know it.  
  
So that is why, by the time a still-half-asleep Ron made his way downstairs, he was not prepared to hear everyone start talking to him at once.  
  
"I had no CLUE you felt that way about here!" cried Anna, shaking her blonde hair. "I would have helped you two out!"  
  
"It's so cute, I knew it all along!" squealed Amy and Jacklyn, both first years, together.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Ron muttered. "Scuse me, but what are you guys rambling about on this time?"  
  
With air of one about to change someone's life, Hannah Abbott slowly presented Ron with the letter. "You wrote this for Hermione, and I guess you dropped it on the chair, but if you want we'll send it to Hermione for you."  
  
"Write what?" And then Ron remembered the notes in class they had passed. 'That must be what they meant.' "Ah, it doesn't matter, really," he said.  
  
Several people gasped. "What do you MEAN it doesn't matter?" Jessica said indigently, blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Well, really, why would it?" Ron asked. 'Bloody insane, I swear. All we wrote were some notes about Draco and Harry. Maybe they mean we might want to look them over? I can't pretend to understand, that's for sure.'  
  
"Really, Ron, after writing this all, I can't believe you wouldn't follow through on it," Lisa said, shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Follow through on WHAT?" Ron said irritably. This was getting VERY annoying. "Give me that bloody note!"  
  
"That's all it is to you, Ron? A bloody NOTE?" Lisa practically screeched. "I feel horrible for Hermione! I can't believe a GIT like you LIKES her!"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" replied Ron loudly, grabbing the note, and reading it, expecting to see his and Hermione's handwriting. Instead, all he saw was a lot of writing in what appeared to be his handwriting. He read it over, and turned white.  
  
"You're so evil!" continued Lisa, as she ranted on and on and on. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
He looked her in the eye and said firmly, "I. Did. Not. Write. That."  
  
Lisa calmed down, but glared at him. "Oh, sure, you didn't. Of COURSE not."  
  
"I'm telling you, I DID NOT WRITE THAT."  
  
"THEN WHO DID?"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"  
  
The others gathered around, to see what would happen. One of the guys nearby picked up the letter, and glanced at it. "You know, this handwriting really does look like yours, and the signature too."  
  
"I think he's in denial," someone else piped up. "Poor guy."  
  
"I am not in denial! I did not write this!" exclaimed Ron. "Look, I write really messy-like. ANYONE could copy my writing, easily."  
  
"Don't bother denying it, Ron," grinned Seamus, "We'll tell Hermione when she comes down."  
  
"But I don't like her!" groaned Ron. 'How many times do I have to say this? Where is Harry anyway? He can admit I didn't write this! Bloody hell!'  
  
"Don't like who?" came a voice. Ron groaned even more as he turned around to see Hermione, who had just entered the room, and snuck up behind him,  
  
"Erm, hello Hermione. Come on, let's go get breakfast now . . ." Ron said, nervously, trying to get out of the room.  
  
"Isn't that cute? They're going to eat together!" squealed the girl with purple eyes and black hair, who found the whole situation VERY amusing.  
  
"We ALWAYS eat together," grumbled Ron, while Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Why wouldn't we eat together?" she said. "We do always eat together."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lisa, "But we didn't realize . . . we didn't know . . ."  
  
"Know what?" Hermione said, glancing at Ron, who was glaring at Lisa.  
  
"Here! Ron wrote this for you!" Lisa handed Hermione the note before Ron could grab it.  
  
"Hermione, I did NOT write that, I swear!" Ron said as Hermione skimmed over the note. "Not one word!"  
  
"Denial," muttered Danielle.  
  
Hermione glanced again at the note, and then at Ron. "I believe you Ron," she said slowly. "Come on, let's get to breakfast."  
  
They left, while people quoted the poem behind them.  
  
And Harry and Draco laughed in the shadows.  
  
~~~  
  
At breakfast, Hermione read and reread the 'love letter'. "My eyes aren't blue, you know, Ron," Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"I didn't write that!" said Ron crossly.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm only joking," Hermione said, giggling. "Whoever wrote this has your talent for poetry!"  
  
Ron looked upset. "My poetry isn't THAT bad. Not even at it's worst, really."  
  
Hermione tried not to giggle anymore, and she smiled innocently. "You're just lucky I've 'forgotten' about that pretty pathetic excuse for a poem you had to write for Lockheart last year."  
  
"Gah, don't remind me!" Ron said, as the memories of his Wagga Wagga Werewolf poem came back to haunt him.  
  
After awhile, when breakfast was almost over, Hermione jumped up and nearly spilled her pumpkin juice. "How could I have been so stupid?" she said, "I can't believe I didn't realize it!"  
  
"Sit down, Hermione," Ron said, watching as she started to pace angrily.  
  
She did, reluctantly, and then said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Draco and Harry!"  
  
"Of course!" Ron said, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Hermione returned to pacing. "I can't believe it . . . of course it was them, who else would it be? I mean, seriously. . . why couldn't I have seen it before??" She paused. "Although, this was one of their more ingenious plans."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron sighed, "STOP PACING."  
  
"Oh, right." She sat down again, but almost immediately jumped up again, "I just can't believe it totally slipped my mind, I mean, honestly, who else WOULD it be?"  
  
Ron glanced around. A few people were starting to stare at Hermione and the last thing he wanted was for them to start talking about the letter again. "Hermione, please SIT DOWN."  
  
Hermione did, and managed to stay in her seat. She was still fidgeting a lot, though, and kept muttering, "I can't BELIEVE . . . "  
  
Neville kept looking confused. "First Draco and Harry, now Ron and Hermione? I'm so confused!"  
  
Finally, just before they were leaving to go to Herbology, Hermione muttered, "But we'll get them back. Quidditch game tomorrow, by the way," She added. Ron nearly walked into a wall as he looked at her. 'Well, she sure changes topics quickly.'  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know. Should be interesting. Our team's going to win, you know."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron got to Herbology a few minutes early, and noted that both Harry and Draco were suspiciously absent from the class at the minute.  
  
"They're probably going to wait until the last minute to come," grumped Hermione, crossing her arms as she and Ron walked into Greenhouse 2, which housed exotic, but friendly plants.  
  
"That," agreed Ron, "Or they found a broom closet and got a bit, um, sidetracked!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked for a moment, "I never expected you to say that, Ron!" But then she grinned evilly and said, "Yeah, with Snape!"  
  
"Hermione! Ew!" Ron said. Other people were starting to arrive, and they were all smiling at the two of them. Hermione glared.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, a touch coldly, "But Ron and I are not going out. We are friends."  
  
Of course, this didn't help much, as they went back to the, 'in denial' talk. Hermione sighed, and so did Ron.  
  
"I'll kill Harry and Draco, so help me, I will, some day," muttered Ron. But then again, war was war.  
  
"Actually," said Hermione who was thinking just that, "We should just get even with them. And I think another game of truth or dare is in order. In a slightly smaller group, but everyone needs to be watching . . ."  
  
"How do you propose that we go about doing that?"  
  
"Hmm. Strip something. Strip poker, followed by Truth or Dare. Or something. I'll come up with SOMETHING," Hermione said fiercely.  
  
It was at this moment that Harry and Draco chose to show up. Hermione and Ron smiled at them and walked over to them. Ron produced the note.  
  
"What," he said, "Is this about?"  
  
"War's war," replied Draco simply, "And I do think this is considered a battle won for us . . ."  
  
"Yes, well," Hermione groaned, "So you DID write this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Figures. Didn't think anyone could come up with worse poetry than Ron."  
  
"Hey!" cried out Draco and Ron at the same time.  
  
Hermione simply smiled innocently. "But don't worry. I'm sure you can still do much worse." Then, to avoid bloodshed, she changed the topic quickly. "But, about the Quidditch game tomorrow, I hope you're ready to lose again, boys?" She smiled sweetly at Draco and Ron.  
  
"Sorry, Mione, but this time . . . we aim to win," Ron said.  
  
"Aiming to win is all you can do," replied Harry quickly, but he grinned. "I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Remember," Draco said, "Loser wears dress to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yeah, speaking of which," Harry said, "We should consider getting some new dresses as well. Everyone has already seen them!"  
  
Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, and then so did Draco. Harry grinned as Professor Sprout bustled into the Greenhouse, and then they all had to get to work.  
  
~~~  
  
Quidditch fun tomorrow, yay! Who do you think will win?? Now, for a dream! Yeah! This dream's gonna be one of the longer ones, and also, is partly a song fic. The second song can be found on lycos, just search for 'Jayhawks' and listen to 'I'm going to make you love me.' It's a good song.  
  
Oh, and, like, TOTAL sap/mush moments in this dream.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco and Harry said good night to each other, and closed the curtains around their beds. They intended to get a good nights sleep for tomorrows game. After awhile, however, Draco called out to Harry, "What are you humming?"  
  
Immediately, the humming stopped, and Harry said, "Sorry."  
  
Draco shook his head, but Harry couldn't see that. "No, I just wanted to know what it was. It sounded cool."  
  
"Oh." Harry paused. "I dunno exactly, since my cousin, Dudley was listening to it over the summer and that's about all I know. I can sing it rather well, considering Dudley only played it like every minute of the day."  
  
"Really?" Draco looked interested, but Harry couldn't see that either. "Come and sing it for me?"  
  
Harry blushed a little, at the prospect of singing for someone. "Oh . . . I'm not that good, though."  
  
"Nonsense, come on."  
  
Harry crept out of his bed and onto Draco's. Draco even placed a silencing charm around the bed, so that Harry didn't have to worry about anyone else hearing him.  
  
"Ok, then, promise not to laugh?" Harry said. Draco nodded, and arranged the pillows on his bed so he could sit with them against the wall, and he pulled Harry to sit next to him.  
  
"I promise," Draco said, and put his head on Harry's shoulder. "Whenever you feel like singing, go ahead."  
  
He could feel Harry nod. The next minute, Harry began to sing. He was really quite good at singing - not perfect, but still really good. " 'Well I know your name/ Takes you back from where you came/ Your words, they shone/ Sometimes its real to be alone/ So real to be alone. ' "  
  
Draco closed his eyes and listened to Harry's voice. " 'I survive, it's true/ But when I get close to June/ Alright, ok, it's just two hearts that make us pay/ Two hearts that make us pay' "  
  
He smiled to himself as he continued to listen to Harry sing, and slowly, he began drifting off to sleep, as Harry continued to sing, now singing louder and more confident, but also sounding just as clear and sure as before. " I-yi-yi-I'm lonely' " Harry sang.  
  
Draco felt himself starting to sleep as Harry continued to sing on.  
  
(You guessed it, time for the dream. Tada, this is now the dream.)  
  
From somewhere, dimly, Draco could hear someone singing. It sounded like Harry, except it was a new song. " 'The world never ends/ It's only the beginning/ And we can't pretend/ To discover it's meaning// We talked for hours on end/ And then when I came to my senses/ you're more than a friend/ You're my perfect lover' "  
  
Draco sighed contently; the voice seemed to give him such a sense of calm; he felt perfectly at ease.  
  
Slowly, as if he was seeing it through someone else's eyes, Draco watched Harry come up to his dream self.  
  
" 'I'm never going to be all you want me to/ But that's all right' "  
  
Harry was talking to his dream self, and they were smiling, and laughing together.  
  
" 'I'm going to make you love me/ I'm going to dry your tears/ And we're going to stay together/ For a million years' "  
  
Draco felt so incredibly calm; he relaxed even as he watched Harry slowly begin to undress his dream-self. The way Harry gave lingering touch to ever inch of his body, that Harry was so gentle right now, made him just feel like he was floating.  
  
" 'It's the least I can do/ Just to make you my baby/ No words could describe/ Pinch me I'm dreaming/ Your hairs long and black/ As it lays 'cross my pillow/ When I stare in your eyes/ I get lost in your glory' "  
  
Harry was now pushing him gently to the bed, laying them both down, just ever so slowly.  
  
Ever so carefully Harry lay down on Draco, so that they could stare at each other. And then, slowly, Harry shifted so that he was positioned to enter Draco.  
  
" 'I'm never going to be all you want me to/ But that's all right' ''  
  
Together, they moved, in time to the song, yet so slow, fast, and yet slow. Fast and slow. Over and over again.  
  
" 'I'm going to make you love me/ I'm going to dry your tears/ and we're going to stay together/ for a million years' "  
  
With hardly anything but a little flash of light, Draco woke up. Drowsily, he noticed he was still on Harry's shoulder. He shifted around a little, and gracefully moved Harry next to him, pulling him close, and cuddling up to him.  
  
He went back to sleep, as he heard Harry singing under his breath, "And we're going to stay together/ For a million years.' "  
  
~~~  
  
Yup, major sap moment. Don't kill me; I think it was cute! XD But if you guys REALLY don't like sap, tell me, and I'll make sure not to overload on it or anything =p 


	21. Quidditch Insanity

Harry awoke the next morning, to find himself in an embrace with Draco. Which would have been a very 'awww' inspiring moment, but the fact that he heard Ron saying, "Where the bloody hell is Harry?" and then Hermione's voice saying, "Do you think . . . he and Draco . . .?"  
  
Harry squeaked and called out to Hermione, and then realized that the Silencing charm must have still been working. He sighed, and pulled open the curtain and stuck his head out. "Morning," he said brightly, and then saw Ron's and Hermione's eyes widen.  
  
"Ummm, Harry," Ron began, but Harry scowled at him.  
  
"You know very well Ron, that I didn't do ANYTHING with Draco besides sleep with him." Harry paused, realizing that didn't sound right. "I mean, really just sleep. Just sleep. Nothing else."  
  
Hermione blinked, and then nodded. "Of course Harry." She glanced around, anywhere but Harry, and Harry realized he didn't have a shirt on. *si~gh*  
  
"Just a minute," He muttered, and ducked his head back, letting the curtain fall back. He turned to Draco, and shook him to wake him. "Rise and shine, because if you don't I'm going to steal your collection of pictures of me you bought from Colin Creevey last year."  
  
Draco's eyes were wide open in a second. "You WOULDN'T!"  
  
"You're right," Harry agreed, "I wouldn't." He added, "But, yeah, we kind of overslept and we should get some lunch before the Quidditch match, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, right, of course," Draco said, sitting up. "I had a really lovely sleep, though."  
  
They both got up and got out of the bed. Poor Hermione got to see them both in nothing but their boxers, and she squeaked the tiniest bit, and Ron got the tiniest bit angry looking, so Harry deemed it best to get some decent clothes on.  
  
Quickly.  
  
After they both pulled on jeans and t-shirts, the four of them made their way down for lunch.  
  
"You know," Hermione said, "I really have to hand it to you guys. You finally got us."  
  
"Yes, but it's not as good as it could have been," Draco said, in mock sadness, "Given the fact that Ron was bound to write something very much like it any day now."  
  
"Hey!" Ron said indigently, "My poetry is NOT THAT BAD!"  
  
"Notice," Draco said loudly to Harry, "How Ron defends his poetry first, rather than denying he'd ever write Hermione a love letter. Says something, doesn't it, don't you think?"  
  
"Indeed," Harry said, nodding, "Indeed it does.  
  
If looks could kill . . .  
  
After they all got sat down, and began to eat, Hermione spoke again, "So, how's this match going to turn out, then?"  
  
Ron smiled, "I'm glad Harry convinced you to start liking Quidditch, Mione."  
  
"Our team is going to win," Draco said easily, "And Harry, you know it."  
  
"Funny," replied Harry, "I was thinking the same thing about my team."  
  
"You're the only good player on your teams; I've got several," Draco said, and then, as Hermione glared at him, he decided to reword it slightly. "You've only got a few good players on your teams, while I've got a few EXCELLENT players on my team."  
  
"One of them most defiantly NOT being you," Harry said, without missing a beat.  
  
"See, the difference between you and me, Harry, is that I'm right." Draco said loftily.  
  
"You would like to think that," replied Harry.  
  
Hermione giggled. "You two fight just like an old married couple!"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Speaking of fighting," said Draco when he was done glaring at them both, "You two seem to fight a lot too. Over ten galleons or something like that."  
  
Hermione instantly turned to Ron. "That reminds me. You still do owe me ten galleons."  
  
"Why does he?" asked Harry curiously, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Doesn't matter, but he does. And I want them, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"No. You haven't finished yet, Hermione, you haven't won yet." Ron was stubborn.  
  
"You cheated! You lied!" Hermione was stubborn too.  
  
"I don't think we want to get mixed up in this," sighed Harry. Draco nodded, and the two of them turned to Seamus and Justin and began placing bets on who would score first and so on and so forth.  
  
~~~  
  
"And, once again, I give you the two teams of Hogwarts." Seamus paused, and then continued, "Oh, you know who's on each team! Fine, just for those who don't know - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Will Mali, Scott Nalis, Kevin Black, Makato Lee, and Jasmine Lee. Team one comes onto the field . . .undefeated so far . . . Team two - Draco Malfoy, Danielle Olson, Leora Usagi, Terry Boot, Ron Weasley, Amber Baxtil, and Lena Flowers - Will they be able to win today?"  
  
As always, intense cheering came from the students. The teams flew around a little before getting into position. Harry and Draco looked at each other from high above the ground.  
  
"Ready to lose, Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ready to wear a dress?" Harry replied.  
  
The balls were thrown up into the air, the game began, and Harry and Draco started circling each other, glancing around for the snitch.  
  
"We need to buy new dresses, I think," Harry said, as he looked for the snitch, glancing everywhere, but making sure to look at Draco every few moments.  
  
"Oh sure," Draco said, "You can pick one out for yourself while you're wearing one, and we'll see how the salesperson reacts when you tell her you can't change in the girls changing room because you're a GUY."  
  
"Heh. Funny, I was thinking about how you'd have to do that." Harry paused, looking to see if a flash of gold was the Snitch; it wasn't, so he continued, "I was thinking of getting shorter skirts for you."  
  
"You little pervert," Draco said lightly, looking around for the snitch.  
  
"Oh, you know perfectly well that you get off on images of me in a skirt," Harry said.  
  
Below them, Seamus' voice called out, "And Team Two now pulls ahead, 50 to 40 - Excellent shot by Ron Weasley, went right past the keeper . . . better luck next time Hermione!"  
  
"Hah, maybe you will find out if I get off on you in a skirt," Draco said, "Seeing as how my team is winning."  
  
"By ten points," replied Harry, dodging a bludger that came his way, "If I catch the snitch, we still win."  
  
"But if you don't, you lose."  
  
"Another ten points for Team Two, brilliant play by Amber and Lena there!" Seamus called out.  
  
"And so, my team gets ahead by another ten points, and soon it is only a matter of time before we win," Draco said lazily, circling in the air.  
  
"And yet, still, if I catch the snitch, it's all over."  
  
However, team two seemed determined that a win was in order for today; they soon increased their lead by twenty - then thirty - then forty.  
  
"We're going to win Harry," Draco said gleefully, "We're going to win."  
  
Harry was not worried, no, not at all. "I wouldn't advise getting horny on a broomstick Draco, as it is a long way to the ground if you fall."  
  
"You should hardly talk," replied Draco, thinking back to the Quidditch practice where Harry had literally jumped on him. 'It seems so long ago' Thought Draco 'He didn't even know he liked me then.' He laughed at how Harry had acted that day.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, you,'" replied Draco, meaning it, for once, in a nice way.  
  
Harry shook his head, and then, that was when they both noticed it - the snitch, at the corner of the field.  
  
There was almost a pause in time, as they glanced at each other. And then, they started racing towards the Snitch, neck and neck.  
  
"And both Seekers go into lovely dives as they chase after Snitch, in the far corner of the field. Score being at 120-50, either team could win - they're neck and neck . . . it's going to be close, very close." Seamus said as the whole crowd turned to watch.  
  
Harry bowed his head a little, to get as much speed as he could. But still, Draco was right next to him.  
  
"Not this time," muttered Draco.  
  
They both reached out their hand to grab the snitch, and then Draco just knocked Harry's hand out of the way, and grabbed the snitch.  
  
And just like that, it was over.  
  
"Team two wins! The first win out of the three games! Draco Malfoy catches the snitch, just seconds before Harry!" Seamus called out happily, while the crowd screamed happily as well.  
  
The glare that Draco was giving Harry COULD have been interpreted as him gleefully smiling since he finally won, but only those who knew the bet could see just how gleeful Draco was.  
  
"Guess who gets to wear the dress," Draco said softly, under his breath, as the two of them floated down to the ground to dismount their brooms and, for Draco's part, be congratulated. Harry sullenly glared at the ground as his team members gave him comforting, 'You did your best.' type lines to make him feel better.  
  
"You just want to wear the dress," muttered Draco softly to Harry, before winking, and saying, "Get ready for our date, dear. See you in a bit."  
  
Harry scowled.  
  
After Ron was done screaming himself hoarse about winning, he turned to Hermione and said, "Bloody good game, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'm not TOO upset about it all. Your team deserved to win and stuff like that."  
  
"And plus," Ron added for her, "You get to see Harry in a dress."  
  
"I do not want to see Harry in a dress!" Hermione replied, indigently.  
  
Ron smirked at her, "Oh, sure, you don't, which is why we're walking back to the castle as fast as you can without me accusing you of running."  
  
"No, I just want to get changed into regular clothes now; much too warm for Quidditch robes."  
  
"Oh, sure, and that's why we're waiting in the common room for Harry to come down in his dress."  
  
"I do not want to see Harry in a dress!" Hermione repeated, glaring.  
  
"You do, you do, you do, and you can't wait until he gets a shorter skirt," Ron said, grinning as Hermione glared even more.  
  
Presently, Harry came down the stairs in his green and silver dress, and soon enough, Draco was in the common room.  
  
"You look lovely," Draco said.  
  
"You just want to see him with shorter skirts," Ron said. While Draco glared, Hermione suddenly grinned.  
  
"You know, Ron, you only keep saying that because in reality, YOU want to see him in the skirt!" she exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"When you're all done deciding who wants to see me in a skirt or not," Harry said crossly, and turned to Draco. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Same restaurant as before?"  
  
"Same table?"  
  
"D'you think we'll get the same waiter?" Draco said.  
  
Harry grinned, "Well, I certainly HOPE so."  
  
The two of them walked out, talking happily.  
  
"You know, that's just screwed up," Ron said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
  
  
'The fact that everyone DOES indeed want to see The Boy Who Lived cross- dress,' thought Ron, but he said, "They look so . . . right together."  
  
"Yes, of course they do. But you know, doesn't that mean I've won the bet now?" Hermione said, watching them leave.  
  
"Well, the fact remains that you have yet to get them to snog in front of everyone," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling we'll be playing truth or dare tomorrow, I expect," Hermione sighed. "But this time. . . I will get them too." She paused, "Shouldn't what happened in the Three Broomsticks count, seeing as there were even more people there?"  
  
"No. Just the students have to see it. Think of it as giving proof."  
  
"Ron, everyone already knows they're going out, and I sincerely doubt I can convince everyone to watch . . . but . . ." Hermione's eyes got a faraway look to them, and Ron started to worry - that usually meant she was comig up with a good idea.  
  
"Yes?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"Just, if I," Hermione said, "I doubt I could convince everyone to play Truth or Dare yet again . . . but . . . somehow . . ."  
  
"And?" Ron prompted, wondering why he didn't just stop Hermione from thinking.  
  
"Truth or dare is nice, but the appeal behind it is gone, the novelty is gone, when the same dare is done twice," Hermione said. "So, to get back at them, and so I can finally win the bet, I've got to come up with the best dare ever."  
  
"And this dare would be?"  
  
"They have to snog, on the last day of the school session, in the Great Hall, at breakfast."  
  
Ron fell over.  
  
~~~  
  
The two of them quickly made their way to the restaurant. After being seated, they simply sat in quiet for a little bit.  
  
"I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing now," Draco said after a minute, "I wonder if we can convince them to go out somehow."  
  
"Well, from what I've heard, Hermione is going to try to start yet another Truth-or-dare tournament tomorrow, I'm positive we can get back at them then," Harry said. "I mean, all we need to do is come up with a good idea."  
  
"I'll bet she and Ron are probably doing the same thing." Draco said, and then added, "But I'll make a bet with you now."  
  
"Ok, sure," Harry said, figuring that whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than the dare Hermione would try to make them do. Of course, if it was too risky or whatever, they could always say no . . .  
  
"I'll make a bet with you. No matter what it is, you agree to do the dare. Agreed?" Draco grinned maliciously. "If you don't, you become my slave for the first month start of school."  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"Well, knowing Hermione, you'll probably be dared to kiss me, and isn't that good enough?" Draco grinned.  
  
"No." said Harry simply. He grinned back, "But if we both pick out new dresses today, I'll call it even."  
  
"But then what if I win?"  
  
"You don't have to wear the new dress."  
  
They started at each other for a long moment, and then shook on it. "I don't intend to lose this bet," Harry said, nodding.  
  
"Neither do I. Because both ways, I win. Except for the dress. But still." Draco smiled, and that was when the waiter came.  
  
"Hello, and how many I help . . " The waiter, who just happened to be the same one as before, paused, and looked at the two of them. "Would you and your girlfriend like a drink, sir . . ." The waiter trailed off and looked at Draco quizzically.  
  
'He remembers me as a girl,' thought Draco, 'so he must think I look exactly like . . . oooh, this could be fun.' "Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me," The waiter finally said, "But I swear I know you from somewhere. . ."  
  
Kicking Harry lightly under the table to signal for him to go along with this, Draco said, "Ah, I know! My twin sister and her twin brother," Draco nodded to Harry, "Are going out."  
  
"This girls twin brother is Harry Potter?" asked the waiter, now more confused.  
  
"Adopted, I am," Harry said, doing his best to force his voice into a decidedly feminine tone. "Harry's parents adopted me not long ago, and because I look like Harry, we tend to say we're twins."  
  
Draco smiled at the waiter, who continued to look very confused, but then the waiter nodded. "Of course. So what would you two like to drink?"  
  
Harry and Draco ordered drinks and waited until the waiter was safely out of distance before bursting into laughter.  
  
~~~  
  
"How, might I ask," Ron asked Hermione, "Do you plan to get them to AGREE to that?"  
  
"Oh, they're guys," Hermione said, "If I call them chicken, they'll do it."  
  
"Hey, I'm a guy too!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, if I called you chicken, you'd do it too." Hermione said easily.  
  
"Right." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione grinned, "Well, it's the truth."  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
After a lovely dinner, during which they managed to fully convince the waiter that they were indeed the twin brother and sister of the couple that had came in last week, Harry and Draco went to start shopping.  
  
"So, anything in particular we're looking for?" Draco asked as they strolled down the street, peering into shop windows.  
  
"Well, I need new socks," admitted Harry. So they went into Gladrags and began looking at socks.  
  
"Would you look at this?" Draco said a minute later, "These socks change color with your mood!"  
  
"Hehe, I think I'll get them," replied Harry, looking around some more. "These socks look interesting. Supposedly they turn red when you're near the one you love." Harry immediately pulled on the black socks, and walked up to Draco. They turned red. "Wow."  
  
"What was that word Hermione used?" Draco asked, and then answered himself, "Oh, right, sugoi. We should get those for her and Ron."  
  
"D'you think they would turn red when they get near each other?" Harry asked.  
  
"Gee, what do you think?" Draco replied.  
  
They ended up buying two pairs of those socks, and then Harry decided to get some normal socks, and then he was happy. "What about socks for the new dresses, Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking of getting cool boots," replied Harry, grinning. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"If I didn't know better, Harry, I'd think you LIKE wearing a dress."  
  
Harry grinned broadly. "Maybe I do."  
  
Draco sighed, but then had to smile.  
  
~~~  
  
They went into the clothing shop, and began browsing through the store. There were quite a few nice dresses, and Harry had immense pleasure from suggesting Draco try them on all.  
  
Of course, Draco got him back when they went to try on the dresses, and they had to tell the salesperson that Harry was guy - Draco refused to let Harry tell the salesperson he was a guy.  
  
"No peeking, Draco," Harry smiled as he walked into the girls changing room.  
  
"You're such a pervert thinking I'd do that," sighed Draco.  
  
Harry came out in long sleeved black turtle neck and a matching mini skirt, with a green and silver belt. "Tell me, Draco, why is it that even though you're in Slytherin, I get to wear the colors?"  
  
Draco, who was holding up a dress like that with a gold and red belt as if he was going to wear it, grinned. "Because it adds injury to the insult. Or something like that. And it looks good on you."  
  
"Oh. Right. And it makes you feel like you're in control, or something like that."  
  
"I'll get you for that remark, Harry."  
  
"You'll try, but you'll fail."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"I know."  
  
The salesperson came by, and saw that Harry was a guy. (Gasp!)  
  
Draco and Harry were laughing for a good hour afterwards at the look on his face.  
  
~~~  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, the first thing Draco and Harry did was to wrap up the socks properly to give to Hermione or Ron - whomever they could dare first, to wear. Then they would dare the other person to sit next to them.  
  
"Sometimes, I swear, we're almost as devious as Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"And that's a good thing, I think," Draco replied. "Emphasis on the 'I think' part, though."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Draco and Harry sat on the side of Harry's bed, folding and putting away their new dresses. "Do you ever feel like we're crazy with these dresses and all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not particularly. I mean, it's not like girls are considered crazy when they wear pants . . ." Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a difference."  
  
"That's only what they want you to think," retorted Draco.  
  
"There you two are!" Hermione's voice came as she entered the room.  
  
"Hermione, you're not supposed to be in here," Harry replied, but Hermione gave him a look that said, 'oh save it, because I'll come up here when ever I feel like it'.  
  
"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to play some chess or something before bed," Hermione said.  
  
"Note," Harry said to Draco, "How Hermione refers to herself and Ron as 'we' signaling that subconsciously, she desires to be with him."  
  
"Note," Hermione said loudly, to no one in particular, "How Harry tries to use psychology and sounds like a total idiot."  
  
"Note," Ron's voice came upstairs, "How no one will come down here and I'm bored!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco laughed as they came down the stairs and started to take turns playing chess.  
  
"Hey, let's make a bet," Harry said jokingly.  
  
Hermione groaned. "I can do without betting for the rest of my life."  
  
Ron nodded vigorously. "Not worth it."  
  
"How about, losing team has to not do anything with our war tomorrow," Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Was it worth the risk? They looked at Harry and Draco. Draco was looking like if he didn't win, there would be murdering tonight.  
  
They grinned and Hermione said for the both of them, "Tell you what. Let's play, and after we win, we'll tell you our answer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tada!! Time for Inu Yasha now! Also, dream to come tomorrow, I believe, and thanks a ton to everyone who gave me ideas and thanks in general to reviewers! Ja ne! 


	22. Truth or Dream

Oh, right, the dream in this chapter was an idea by one of my friends at school, so thanks! =) (He's probably regretting it now =p)  
  
'Today's the day,' thought Hermione excitedly to herself. After a bit of talking, she had managed to get a group of people up to playing Truth or Dare. 'I can't wait.'  
  
She was confident enough that she would be able to get Draco and Harry to do her dare that she didn't even bother to worry even once over what Harry and Draco might try to do to her and Ron.  
  
"You seem extra happy today," Harry noted, "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just happy," Said Hermione, happily, of course.  
  
"Which means, am I correct, that you have a plan?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a 'Gee, what do you think?' type look while still smiling.  
  
Ron glanced at the neat list Hermione had been putting together. There were about fifteen names on it. "What's this a list of?" He glanced at it again, and then realized that it was a list of everyone playing Truth or Dare that night. "Why the list?" He noticed that some of the names had stars by them.  
  
"Oh, it's just a list of who's playing, just in case, well, we need witnesses." Hermione said happily.  
  
"Why would you need witnesses?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"To make sure people follow through on their dares, of course . . . oh, I can't tell you know, because that would be giving it away but still . . . I assure you that everything is perfectly fine, and it'll all work out lovely." She smiled.  
  
"And then the stars would be?"  
  
"For all the people who are willing to play Strip Poker sometime."  
  
"You're such a pervert," sighed Ron. "Hey, wait, why is there a star by my name?"  
  
Hermione gave him one of the looks she was so good at giving, and Ron sighed, and admitted defeat. "When would you play that?"  
  
"Oh, I was thinking on the train or something," Hermione said, "I'm not completely sure if I'll ever even do it, but, just in case, y'know?"  
  
"Right . . ." said Ron. He was a little scared when Hermione got on her moods, and now seemed to be one of them.  
  
Oh well, nothing to do but wait until tonight. . .  
  
~~~  
  
The day actually passed by very quickly, and soon Hermione was nervously getting the furniture arranged so that the group of truth-or-darers could sit down comfortably. She was very excited about her dare tonight.  
  
Within ten minutes, the people playing had sat down - Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Amber and Anna, Leora, and most of the 6th years. There were no 3rd years, there were no 1st or 2nd years - they all knew better. If this was going to end up anything like last time . . .  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Hermione said. A shy 6th year nodded to show that she would go first. She turned to the girl sitting next to her, Danielle. "Truth or dare."  
  
Danielle squirmed a bit, not sure which one to pick. "Just pick one," said the purple eyed, black haired girl sitting next to her.  
  
"You know she'll torture me whichever one I pick!" Danielle said, sighing. "I shouldn't have told her . . ."  
  
Hermione watched, not completely hearing everything; she was more staring off in space, thinking of her dare.  
  
"Truth, then."  
  
"Truth," repeated Paige. She grinned evilly.  
  
'I can hardly believe that in one week, this will all be over. Seems so short . . . but then again, a month isn't that long. Just 4 weeks. Or 31 days. Or 744 hours. Or 44650 minutes.' Hermione sighed. She had used every minute to her fullest so far.  
  
"Tell me who the hottest guy is here," Paige said after a minute.  
  
Danielle grinned, and she cheered up. She had obviously expected much worse. "Draco."  
  
Draco grinned and smirked, and Harry shook his head, pretending to think Draco was insane.  
  
'I can't wait.'  
  
Danielle turned to Draco, who was sitting across from him. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare, of course." Draco said.  
  
Hermione briefly stopped her train of thought to see what dare Draco would be given. 'I wonder if Ron would count it if Draco and Harry had to kiss each other on a dare other than my own.'  
  
"Well," said Danielle, "Seeing as Harry was so lucky last time, I dare you to put on your dress and have a snog with Harry. After the end of the game though, so we don't have to stop you. "  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you have to wear the new dress you bought," added Danielle. Draco exchanged a glance with Harry, and they nodded.  
  
'Besides,' thought Draco to himself, 'If I don't do this, I lose my bet to Harry, and that would suck. But both ways I'll still have to wear the dress . . . but then again, I do get to kiss Harry . . . in front of a bunch of people, in a dress . . . I'm scared now, as that thought doesn't bother me as much as it should.'  
  
"Yes or no?" asked Danielle.  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco said. "A minute, if you please, while I change into my dress."  
  
He stalked upstairs and pulled out the dress he had ended up getting. And sighed. Green and silver looked SO much better on him than red and gold. He put on the dress, which consisted of a gold bodice and a red skirt. And sighed.  
  
He *so* looked so much better in green and silver.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone, of course, admired his beautiful dress, but Draco just scolwed and turned to Ron. "Truth or dare."  
  
Ron pondered a moment, weighed consequences, decided that was something Hermione would do, and said, "Dare."  
  
Draco sighed; this would be too easy. "I dare you to wear these socks." He threw the socks at Ron, who glanced at them, and shrugged. "And if you take them off, you have to kiss Hermione in front of everyone."  
  
Ron shrugged again, and pulled on the black socks. "I don't get it Draco; I expected much worse out of you. Then again, I'm not complaining!!"  
  
Draco merely grinned and smirked in Ron's direction. Harry watched as Ron exchanged a confused look with Hermione, who shrugged. Ron turned to decide who was next, and pointed to Leora.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Ron grinned happily. "So tell us, Leora, you cooking sucks, doesn't it?" He smiled. "Answer truthfully now."  
  
Leora glared. "My cooking does not suck!" She said.  
  
"No, the TRUTH."  
  
Leora continued to glare, but finally she grumbled and said, "Ok, so maybe it's not the greatest . . ."  
  
"Good enough for me," Ron said. "It sucks."  
  
"It does NOT!" said Leora loudly, and Ron smiled.  
  
Leora turned to Jennifer, "Truth or dare," and everyone enjoyed the game for the next few minutes.  
  
That was when Makato looked over at Hermione and said, "Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare," said Hermione, deciding to try something new.  
  
"Hmmm," said Makato thoughtfully, "Let's see . . ."  
  
Hermione let her thoughts briefly wander, 'Whatever dare she says, I'm going to have to do, because I HAVE to get my dare to Harry and Draco. I HAVE to.'  
  
"I dare you to not read for the next two days, today not counted as a full day, but still counted. Well, you can still read school assignments, but that's it."  
  
Hermione sighed; this would be a hard decision. She loved her books; they were very amusing to read and plus they had such useful spells. But she had to give Harry and Draco the dare. She HAD to.  
  
"All right then." Everyone around her kind of gasped; they hadn't expected that.  
  
"We'll be watching, so you'd better stick to this dare!" Makato said, grinning.  
  
"She won't last a day," said Jasmine.  
  
'We'll see about that,' thought Hermione, 'As long as I can amuse myself with my friends, I'll be fine.' Aloud, she said, "Umm, Harry, truth or dare."  
  
'This is probably it.' "Dare," said Harry.  
  
"All right then," said Hermione instantly, "I dare you to snog Draco on the last day of this school session in the great hall, while one of you wears a dress in front of everyone!" She said this all in one breath, very fast.  
  
"Wait, come again?"  
  
"I dare you to snog with Draco. On the last day of the school session. In the great hall. While one of you wears a dress. In front of everyone." She said slower, and Harry's eyes grew round.  
  
But now, there was no turning back.  
  
He looked around, and said, "Ok."  
  
"Seriously?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, seriously!" Harry replied. A bit slowly, he asked, "Um, so who has to . . .wear the dress?"  
  
"Flip a coin," said Hermione, smiling.  
  
Harry shook his head, and said "Truth or dare" to the girl sitting next to him.  
  
And the game continued.  
  
~~~  
  
Soon, after Draco was dared to sing 'I'm a little teapot' he was ready to finish off his and Harry's plan. "Hermione . . . dare, or dare?"  
  
"Gee, I can sense a pattern here," Hermione said drolly. "I'll pick hidden answer 'c', dare."  
  
"Your sarcasm is noted and NOT appreciated," Draco assured her with a grin on his face, "And I dare you to sit next to Ron."  
  
"Sit next to Ron?" repeated Hermione, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, sit next to Ron, it isn't that hard, is it?"  
  
"I don't get it Draco, why?"  
  
"Just do it. Or do you not want to sit next to him?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, and walked over to Ron, and sat next to him. The socks immediately turned from black to neon red.  
  
"Look at the socks," commanded Draco. Ron and Hermione glanced quizzically at each other, not knowing what Draco meant. Draco sighed and pointed to Ron's socks. So they followed his gaze to the socks, and looked quizzical.  
  
Ron looked particularly puzzled as he said, "I could have sworn that those were . . . black when I put them on."  
  
Draco grinned widely, "Oh, but they WERE."  
  
Harry decided to explain, "See Ron, these are special socks. They turn red when you're near the one you like. And since they were black until Hermione came sat next to you . . ." Harry trailed off, knowing that would be more effective than spelling it out.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. He quickly got up, and walked away from Hermione. The socks turned black. He walked back. They turned red. Everyone began to giggle (or in the guys cases, chuckle, since they don't 'giggle').  
  
"There must be a glitch in them," Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Right," agreed Ron.  
  
"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," sighed Harry.  
  
"Indeed," agreed Draco.  
  
~~~  
  
Shortly after that, the dares and truths became more and more interesting, and more and more people began to drop out of the game, and just watch. Soon, only Draco and Harry remained (Hermione and Ron both dropping out as they were dared to kiss each other).  
  
"I'll bet Draco'll win," said Seamus. Amber nodded, but Anna shook her head.  
  
"Harry'll win, you watch," she said.  
  
It was Draco's turn. "Truth or dare, Harry." He said.  
  
Harry considered. There wasn't much Draco could do to humiliate him, or anything, really. "Dare, I suppose."  
  
"Dare, indeed." Draco said, considering. Come to think of it, he didn't have any particularly good ideas at the moment, but he really wanted to win. What could he dare Harry to do that Harry would never follow through on? 'Oh, wait, I know.'  
  
Harry shifted nervously as a bright grin sprung forth on Draco's face, which could only mean he had thought up something very devious and evil.  
  
"I dare you, Harry, to show the dream you had last night to everyone."  
  
"How?" Harry said immediately.  
  
Draco held up a disc. "I think you know."  
  
Harry gulped, apparently, Draco COULD be particularly evil when he wanted to. He sighed, and muttered, "I quit. You win."  
  
Draco grinned broadly, although Harry had to add, "Although, with that dress on, it's hard to find you intimidating." Draco glared and stalked over to wear Harry was sitting.  
  
"Don't make me show this," he said threatingly.  
  
"Ah! No, don't," Harry said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
His amusement was short lived as Danielle came up to the two of them, and said, "Start kissing. Your dare, remember?"  
  
Draco sighed, and allowed Harry to pull him onto his lap. They smiled at each other, before pressing their lips together, and beginning to kiss. . .  
  
~~~  
  
Later, as Harry was pulling his shirt back on, and Draco was straightening his dress, Draco said, "So, can we watch your dream now?"  
  
Harry groaned, "As if you're not satisfied now?" He rolled his eyes; after snogging for a good few minutes, Harry had somehow lost his shirt, and his pants were about to come down, so Hermione had stopped them, much to the disappointment of a few.  
  
"Well, I want to see, anyway."  
  
"So did you know what was on it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but I took a guess. Knowing your dreams . . ." Draco trailed off, happily. Harry was coming close to agreeing.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. . ." said Harry, glancing around, "Where would we watch it?"  
  
As if on cue, Hermione popped up. "I don't know what you two were trying to prove with those socks of yours, but here they are." She hand the now-black socks to Harry, who shrugged.  
  
"They're clean?"  
  
"I used a cleaning charm," Hermione said.  
  
"Figures," muttered Draco. When Hermione glared, he held his hands up in silent surrender.  
  
Harry pulled on the socks and they turned red instantly. "Well, gee, wouldn't have expected that. You know, now that we have two of these, and we know that they work, we should give a pair to Hermione and Ron for Christmas."  
  
"Great idea," grinned Draco. Hermione scowled.  
  
"So what are you two up to, anyway, all secret like here in the corner?" She asked  
  
"Well, we want to watch this disk . . . in private," Draco said.  
  
"Why don't you just go to that one room you did to watch the first disc?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Oh, great idea," Draco said, and he grabbed Harry and the disc and ran out, yelling, "Thanks," as he did.  
  
"What first disk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Silence you," said Draco, going into the room and starting the disc. An image began to fill the screen.  
  
~~~  
  
You know the drill - it's a Dream! So try to picture it as one.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was running late; he had to get to Divination. As much as he hated the class, he just felt pulled to go. Passing by many paintings, portraits, suits of armor, and the like, he went down the hall, desperate to get to class.  
  
'I swear,' thought Harry, 'This classroom gets harder to find every time." Although he couldn't ever remember going to the classroom before, but, that didn't matter right now.  
  
He was so worried about getting to class on time that he didn't even notice on of the suits of armour (they all walked around all the time) was following him.  
  
~~~  
  
Divination was the normal boring class it usually was, although it seemed rather blurry to Harry. Now that he was there, there was something eating away on the back of his mind, but he simply couldn't place it.  
  
After class, Harry wandered downstairs, briefly considering going down to the Great Hall to get lunch, and to find Hermione and Ron. He wondered where they were; he hadn't seen Ron during divination . . .  
  
Or maybe he had. But that one thing that he just couldn't place took top priority in his mind, and he kept trying to figure it out. 'What is it, what is it?' he thought, wandering down a staircase, and remembering at the last minute to jump the trick step.  
  
He was on the 2nd floor, he figured, when he finally noticed that something seemed weird. There were no other people in the corridors. He stopped a moment to look around and see if he could see anyone.  
  
There was no one, and the suit of armour crept ever closer. It was a rather large one, almost one and half times taller than Harry and a bit wider. He turned around just to see the armor stand perfectly still, like nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
Shrugging, Harry tried to remember what it was he was supposed to be doing right now. He shrugged again and turned back around, when suddenly he heard a *creak* and a clattering sound as the armour pieces met the ground. He turned around quickly . . .  
  
. . . And was glomped onto by a small blonde boy, who began immediately ravishing his mouth. As Harry attempted to protest, the boy stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth, drawing out Harry's tongue and sucking on it lightly.  
  
'Draco?' thought Harry. Something really important was happening now, he felt, but what? He could barely think as it was; what with Draco seemingly determined to suck his tongue out now.  
  
His protests half-died in his throat, and the ones that did come up were turned into moans. He moaned happily, even though he felt like something else should be happening right now.  
  
'What was it?' he thought, distracted enough for Draco to easily unbutton his robe and pull it off, followed by his shirt and tie. Harry noticed that Draco only wore a light t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Distracted, are you, Harry?" Draco whispered silkily, nipping on Harry's ears, trailing kisses down his neck, tongue flicking out to lick and tease skin . . . .  
  
"Kind of," muttered Harry, shuddering happily. "I feel like I'm missing something."  
  
"Oh?" Draco paused, "Maybe you're missing me?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said, but couldn't say anything more as Draco had presses his lips against his own just that minute. Except this time, he was rubbing up against Harry, grinding his erection into Harry's.  
  
"This isn't helping, you know," Harry said, "All it does is make me forget more."  
  
"That's the point," replied Draco sweetly, as he expertly undid Harry's pants with one hand while his other slipped inside Harry's boxers, and he still kept his mouth pressed against Harry's.  
  
"Here? Now?" Harry managed to say, in between trying to wrestle Draco's tongue and keep himself from moaning too loudly.  
  
"Why not?" said Draco. One hand left Harry's boxers to undo his own pants, and Harry felt himself being pushed up (rather gently, but pushed nonetheless) against the wall.  
  
"What if . . . . teacher . . . comes . . .?" Harry said, starting to get flushed. He realized now he was moaning softly constantly, and there was nothing to do to stop it.  
  
He turned his head to watch Draco slowly, but sexily, strip for him, until he was ready. And then Harry felt Draco right up against him, and then inside him, suddenly.  
  
"Ohhhh," muttered Harry, "So good . . ."  
  
"I knew you'd like this, Harry," said Draco, "You like surprises." He began moving, in short bursts of speeds, and then slowing down, and then speeding up, and slowing down, with no discernable patterns.  
  
Soon both he and Harry were breathing, heavily, and Harry knew that if the wall wasn't there, he'd be falling over.  
  
"Draco . . . .ohhh. . . I'm going to . . .gonna . . ." Harry couldn't even finish his sentence as he came and there were little flashes of color all around. He could feel Draco coming within him as well, filling him with heat, and he sighed, contently, leaning heavily against the wall, panting.  
  
And then he remembered.  
  
He was about to wake up.  
  
~~~  
  
(The dream is now over)  
  
~~~  
  
Harry stared at the ground, wondering what Draco would think.  
  
"Interesting," grinned Draco, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, "I liked that dream very much." Another kiss. "Very much indeed."  
  
And we shall fade out here (although, see Harry and Draco are good boys and won't go any further than groping each other right now. =) which is why they have to stick to dreams for all that good stuff that comes after it. =p).  
  
  
  
Sugoi! Another long chapter! (Random person yells out: "Yeah, but it's taken you twice as long to write. Me: "Silence you, I had to get Christmas presents. I still do. But I intend to finish this fic before Christmas!!!!!") 


	23. Wake Up Call

Harry glanced at the schedule as he changed into his pajamas. "Divination, Transfiguration, and Potions." He sighed.  
  
Draco shrugged and said, "Oh, it's not that bad!"  
  
"Not that bad. . . Professor Trelawney always predicts my death every other minute, and Professor Snape hates me!" Harry said unhappily.  
  
"Sucks to be you," Ron said, grinning. Harry grinned back somewhat, knowing Ron was trying to cheer him up. "I'm going to get some sleep so I don't fall asleep in her class! Not that that's a bad thing or anything!" He retreated into the curtained area that was his bed.  
  
"I can think of a way to cheer you up," said Draco, "Why don't we . . ." He purposefully dropped his voice low, and continued, "Plan to do something to Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"Ooooh, good idea!" said Harry happily. He and Draco climbed onto Harry's bed and quickly cast a Silencing Charm on the bed.  
  
"I think that socks idea was simply brilliant," sighed Harry, "We've been getting them good. . . but this is the last week, you know . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how we can get the last laugh if we have to snog in front of everyone in the Great Hall, one of us in a dress . . ." Draco said.  
  
Harry grinned, "Well, you'll be wearing the dress, now won't you?"  
  
"Why ME?" Draco glared. "Why not you?"  
  
"Because you're going to," Harry said, smiling, "I'll let you wear the green and silver one if it makes you happy."  
  
Draco considered. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm wearing the dress yet. It just means that if --IF-- I have to wear it, I'll get to wear the green and silver one too."  
  
"Great!" Harry grinned. "Now, what should we do to them? Maybe if we just do a lot of little things, a big thing will come to us."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
So they sat in silence and thought and thought and thought and thought about what to do to Hermione and Ron. The problem was, neither of them was as smart as Hermione, nor as crafty as her, so no ideas presented themselves for a long while. A  
  
And then Draco said suddenly, "Oh, I know! We should put them to somewhere, or something like that."  
  
"Put them somewhere? Like when, and where?" Harry said, considering.  
  
"Umm, I haven't a clue. A house in Hogsmeade? Make it so they wake up in the same bed, or something?" Draco said, a smile dawning on his face as he realized how well that could work out.  
  
"Oh, that would be great!" agreed Harry, and then something hit him, "How in the world could we manage to do that while they're sleeping?"  
  
"Well. . . we could levitate them, and that would work. . ." Draco said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, but how would we get them out of the castle without anyone seeing?" Harry said. "Oh, we could use my invisibility cloak!"  
  
"Would that cover four people?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmmmmm, no, it wouldn't. But we could cover Hermione and Ron, and that way it would look much less suspicious . . ." Harry said, thinking, "And we could bring them through the secret passageway --Fred and George showed me that -- and that way we'll almost for sure not be seen."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Draco grinned, "So then we'll deposit them, where?" He paused, and then answered his own question, "I know a nice abandoned house that we could easily clean up and stick a bed in there," he said.  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Harry and Draco grinned as they thought just how great this would turn out.  
  
"Let's get some sleep now, Harry, and then around midnight we can carry out the plan," Draco suggested, and Harry nodded.  
  
So the two of them cuddled up (awwww) and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
About midnight, Harry woke up, and carefully detached himself from the still sleeping boy. He then leaned over and lightly nipped Draco's ear.  
  
"Hey, that tickles," muttered Draco, still partly sleeping. So Harry did it again, this time letting his tongue run along Draco's ear.  
  
"Wake up," he said softly.  
  
Draco opened his eyes somewhat, and said, "That tickles." As Harry did it yet again, he woke up all the way and said, "Ok, ok, I'm awake! And that tickles!"  
  
Harry grinned and did it one last time, before sitting up. "So, are you ready?"  
  
Nodding, Draco sat up all the way, and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just a moment." He yawned a bit, and then jumped off the bed. Harry followed.  
  
They changed quickly into t-shirts and jeans.  
  
"So," Harry whispered, "Do you know any good sleeping spells so we can be sure they won't wake up?"  
  
"Sure," said Draco. He went up to Ron's bed, pulled back the curtain, and pulled out his wand. He muttered something, and suddenly Ron seemed even more asleep. There wasn't anyway to really explain it; he just looked more asleep.  
  
After that, Draco levitated Ron into the air. "I'll meet you in the common room with Hermione," he said, levitating Ron down the stairs so Harry could control him for the time being.  
  
"Ok." Harry nodded, and amused himself with getting out his invisibility cloak and making Ron do flips.  
  
It wasn't long before Draco came down with Hermione floating behind him, sleeping quite soundly.  
  
"Let's go," he mouthed, and Harry nodded.  
  
After throwing the invisibility cloak over Ron and Hermione (after tying strings to them so that they could know where they were, but the strings were covered by the invisibility cloak enough that it was hard to tell), Harry and Draco snuck quietly out of the common room, and searched for the witch statue.  
  
It took a little while, but luckily no teachers spotted them, and Draco and Harry made it to the witch successfully. While Harry tapped it and muttered the password, Draco got Hermione and Ron lowered from the ceiling so they would be able to float through the hole.  
  
Harry let Hermione and Ron float through first, and then he followed, Draco right after him.  
  
"Ok, it's a bit of a way here," Harry said, "So we've got some time to talk. Where's this house?"  
  
"I can barely see down here," muttered Draco, bumping into Harry, but Harry wasn't sure if that was accidental or not. "Lumos," he added, and his wand lit up, casting a dull light into the tunnel. "Much better."  
  
"Ok, then, so where is the house, now that we can see?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
"I think it's near the edge of town. . ." Draco said, "I'm not positive, you see, but I will know it when I see it."  
  
"You'd better," sighed Harry. "The last thing I need is to go into someone's house and get cursed into next year."  
  
"Heh heh heh, don't give me ideas," Draco said, grinning broadly.  
  
"Don't even start!" Harry warned Draco, and he made sure that Hermione and Ron weren't scraping the ceiling. "We'll write them a note, of course, though, so they can get to school in time for classes, of course."  
  
"Of course," Draco agreed.  
  
And so they walked until they got to the trapdoor, and they had a pretty interesting time trying to get Hermione and Ron through it without making too much noise, and then getting out the shop, and then they were on the streets.  
  
"It's still really warm out," remarked Harry. "I like the summer a lot. Well, actually, usually I don't, since I'm spending it with my Aunt and Uncle, but times like these make the summer worth it."  
  
"Heh," said Draco, "I like the winter a lot. It's really pretty."  
  
They grinned as they continued to walk.  
  
"There!" said Draco, pointing, "That's the house!"  
  
It looked decent enough; it was a small, one story house, white with brown trim, and a neat enough lawn. It was obviously deserted, however, Harry could tell when they got inside. It was very dusty.  
  
"D'you know any good cleaning spells?" asked Draco.  
  
"Ummmm," said Harry, trying to remember anything Hermione had told him. After a minute, he muttered something, and the dust disappeared, and the furniture got polished and looked nicer. "That work?"  
  
"Perfect. Let's go to the bedroom." Draco said.  
  
The house had a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom. The bedroom had light blue walls, dark blue carpet, and several pieces of furniture, including a bed, a night table, a wardrobe, and a desk.  
  
Harry muttered the spell again, and the room cleaned up some. Harry and Draco, nonetheless, rearranged the furniture some. After transfiguring some ratty blankets into beautiful blue silk sheets and pillows, and setting up the bed, they unceremoniously dropped Hermione and Ron on it.  
  
Draco rearranged Hermione so she was glomped onto Hermione and Ron was holding her.  
  
"I think this will turn out nicely." Harry said, surveying their work. "So, tell me, when will they wake up?"  
  
"When they normally do; the spell I used only makes it impossible for them to wake up for a few hours. Speak of which, those hours are almost up, so we should write the note and go."  
  
"Right."  
  
So they quickly composed a note and left it in a very noticeable spot (tied to the door) and ran back to Hogwarts. Once back, they went back to sleep in Harry's bed, anxious to see what would happen tomorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
Indeed, they were so anxious they even woke up a half hour earlier than normal, and went down for breakfast before everyone. Ron was not in his bed.  
  
"I wish we could see the expressions on their faces . . ." sighed Harry. Draco nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
In the blurry fogginess that one always has when first waking up, Hermione felt something next to her; a warm something, and a very nice warm something. So she cuddled up to it, smiling.  
  
Ron, too, was slowly waking up. He felt something wrapped around him, and smiled, feeling very comfortable.  
  
And then he opened his eyes. And then she opened his eyes.  
  
And then they screamed loudly.  
  
"Ron??"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Why are we here?" they both said at the same time.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and sat up. She took notice of her surrounding. "We're in . . . some bedroom . . ."  
  
"I don't remember coming here . . . do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not a clue." Hermione looked around. "Not a bloody clue. Not one."  
  
"Same here," Ron agreed. He looked around. "If we're still in our pajama's, does that mean we came here at night?"  
  
"I remember going to sleep in my bed . . . sleepwalking, perhaps?" Hermione said.  
  
"Doubt it. Let's go see outside." Ron suggested.  
  
He and Hermione got out of the bed, and Hermione noticed the note on the door. She grabbed it and opened it. And groaned.  
  
She read aloud,  
  
" 'Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
Heya! Bet you can't guess what happened! Yup, Draco and I got you, and good. Admit it! I can practically see the look on your faces, you two. You ENJOYED it, didn't you? Yeah, thought so.  
  
Draco's being mean and says I can't tell you how to get back to the school, but rest assured you're in Hogsmeade! See you at classes!  
  
Harry and Draco' "  
  
Ron blinked. And again. And again. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Wow, we're slipping," Hermione said sadly, "They got us again." She brightened up almost instantly, "But that's ok. We'll give them a taste of their own medicine, with a twist, of course, I know just what to do . . . "  
  
"Umm, not that I don't like the thought of getting back at Draco and Harry right this instant too, but shouldn't we worry about getting back to the school now so that we can get changed?" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione took out her wand, and transformed the bedding into blue silk outfits. "These will work nicely for now. Now turn around; I'm changing, and you'd better not look."  
  
Within a few minutes, they were making their way back to the school, or at least, where they thought Honeydukes was so they could go through the secret passage.  
  
~~~  
  
"Huh, Hermione and Ron still aren't back?" Harry noticed, looking over the table. Everyone was downstairs now, and eating happily, except for Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Wow, I wonder how mad they are at us," Draco said. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and then up until he was looking at the owner of the hand. The very pissed owner.  
  
"Why don't you ask us?" Hermione said, pleasantly despite the glare.  
  
"Um, nice outfits?" Harry said. Hermione scowled as she and Ron sat down.  
  
"Very cute prank you two, but don't forget, you'll pay for it. Oh, you will so pay for it!" And this is where she inserted the evil laugh.  
  
"Hermione, you're being a bit over-dramatic," Ron said.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing to glare at Ron. "It's the acting classes, I tell you."  
  
"Sure, right, whatever."  
  
Hermione smacked Ron upside the head.  
  
~~~  
  
Classes actually went by fairly fast, and Harry didn't get his death predicted even once (although the professor predicted he would be half eaten by a giant slug on the 31st of February).  
  
Snape even wasn't being so mean, but that probably had to do something with the big smile on the purple eyed, black haired girl's face.  
  
~~~ At dinner, Hermione and Ron sat away from everyone else.  
  
"Ok, listen," said Hermione, making sure that Draco and Harry weren't listening. They seemed busy enough talking about something or another and Harry kept blushing every five seconds. "We need to get them, good. Right?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"What we're going to do is relatively easy," Hermione continued. "We need to work quickly and carefully, however, because they're sure to be on guard, and well, we really don't need our plans to fail. Right?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"I figure what we'll do is somehow get them unconscious or asleep, or something, and then we need to stick them in, I dunno, a closet or something, and lock it from the outside. That seems so CLICHÉ, but nonetheless," Hermione trailed off.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione continued, "And so, any suggestions?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione smacked him upside the head.  
  
Ron listened.  
  
"Any suggestions, then, Ron?" Hermione asked again. "Because we need to figure out something that we can do that'll work, right? Of course. Just, not a broom closet; that's WAY too cliché."  
  
"Agreed," said Ron, "Um, erm, Quidditch supply room?"  
  
"Hmmmm," replied Hermione. "Hmmm . . . Yeah, I think I like that . . . yeah, I do . . ." She grinned widely, "Actually, I love it! It's a great idea! And almost completely original!"  
  
"I shudder to think what they'll do with the brooms," Ron joked.  
  
Hermione hit him upside the head.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron found themselves playing Wizards chess again.  
  
"So what are you going to do to us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not this again," grumbled Hermione, "Not this again."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
  
  
Aha! Another chapter. The way I figure it, this story will be done on Sunday. I might consider an epilogue/possible sequel, but that's REALLY iffy, since I haven't any more ideas!!!!!! (Well, I mean, I have some ideas, but no really good ideas for a whole new story, ya know what I mean?)  
  
Thanks, as always, to reviewers, and especially those who give me ideas! (Gives out cookies) 


	24. Storeroom

Hmmm, I seem to already be behind schedule for updating, and I just learned I have to go out on Sunday, so I'm bumping finishing this fic up to Monday. (sigh) I go out of town Tuesday. No computer access (at least, not enough to write) So I HAVE to finish it by Monday. . . However . . . We shall see how much I can force myself to do =p  
  
Needless to say, both Draco and Harry had a hard time getting to sleep that night; they were worrying about what Hermione and Ron would do to them (because, of course, Hermione and Ron would do something, soon) and it is hard to sleep when you worry.  
  
They sighed in unison. "We have to get some sleep," said Draco finally, "If they do anything, it can't be too bad, right? So lets get some sleep now."  
  
Harry grinned. "You're just worried about not getting your beauty sleep," he said.  
  
"Am not!" Draco retorted.  
  
"Oh, but you are," Harry grinned again. "But you're right. If they do anything, we'll just have to find our way out. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Still, it was a quite a while before they had both truly fallen asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, tired, but amazed nothing had happened to them, Harry and Draco went down to breakfast.  
  
"Hello, Hermione, Ron," Harry said, nodding, as he sat down. It was obvious he was pretty tired; he had turned to Ron and called him Hermione, and turned to Hermione and called her Ron.  
  
"Tired, Harry?" Hermione said, smiling sweetly. "Although I can't imagine why in the world you'd be tired; there was absolutely no reason I could think of that would keep you up."  
  
"Oh, shut up," groaned Harry, gulping down some orange juice.  
  
"Well, we only have Charms today, and Astrology tonight," Draco said helpfully, "So we don't have to stay up too late tonight!" he added, grinning at Harry, who scowled a little.  
  
"Charms first thing, at that!" grinned Ron. Harry shook his head, and then put it on the table and attempted to get some sleep.  
  
Of course, had the mail not come then, he might of gotten to sleep, but, alas, everything was against Harry.  
  
"I give up," He growled.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Draco all smiled at him. He groaned.  
  
And then he brightened up some. "So, tell me, Hermione, what are you going to do to Draco and me?"  
  
"I'm not telling," replied Hermione quickly, "And don't you go and ask that again, because I'm not telling!"  
  
"Pwease?" Harry said, trying to flutter his eyelashes.  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her breakfast as she burst out laughing. Draco sighed and shook his head, and Ron grinned.  
  
Outside, the sun was shining, and Ron was particularly happy today; he had finally helped Hermione with an idea; she hadn't thought it up all on her own! Ok, so about 99 percent of it was her idea, but he had helped! And he was going to get to help again, after Charms.  
  
~~~  
  
Charms was the usual boring class, and Ron and Hermione could hardly sit still long enough to learn about whatever Professor Flitwick was trying to teach them.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Draco asked, "You're practically jumping out of your seats."  
  
"Just anxious to get out of class," Ron replied.  
  
Harry sighed and noticed Flitwick glaring at them, so he took out a parchment, and, under the pretext of writing notes, wrote: ~Hey Draco, I think Hermione and Ron are going to try to get us after Charms. Be careful~  
  
~Gee, like I haven't noticed. Ok~  
  
And they attempted to pay attention, but simply couldn't as they began discussing new ways to get back at Hermione and Ron later.  
  
~~~  
  
~Hey Ron, are you ready?~ Hermione wrote, glancing around anxiously to make sure no one was watching; but everyone was paying attention to Professor Flitwick.  
  
~Yeah. Ok, so we're going to Stun them while they're not looking and then carry them there, right?~  
  
~Yeah. I'll take care of Draco, you get Harry, k?~  
  
~Sure~  
  
A moment later, they were let out of class. "Some lesson, eh?" Hermione said, casually pulling her wand slowly out of her pocket.  
  
"Yeah, pretty cool," agreed Harry, "Although I don't understand the point of -"  
  
Whatever Harry was going to say was lost to the world as he and Draco both fell, Stunned, to the ground.  
  
"Quickly, now," Hermione whispered, and they picked up the bodies and RAN.  
  
They got out to the Quidditch field in probably record time, and quickly dropped Harry and Draco in the supply room, and straightened it up some, making sure there was nothing that could be used to get out or anything. Then Hermione transfigured the windows to look like the wall.  
  
"Ok, that takes care of everything, I think," Hermione said, glancing around. "You want to write the note?"  
  
Ron nodded, and scribbled on a piece of parchment. He nodded to Hermione, and then asked, "So how do we wake them up and get out without them managing to get out before us?"  
  
"Simple," said Hermione, "When we awake them, they'll be groggy for a few moments. We have to run out, and get the door locked before they realized what happened. Simple, no?"  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"On the count of three then," she added, pulling out her wand again. "Enneverate!" she said, pointing to Draco, while Ron did the same to Harry.  
  
Both of the boys opened their eyes slowly, and blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog in their heads. But Hermione and Ron were out and Hermione transfigured the door to look like a wall too before they were fully coherent.  
  
Draco got up first and glanced around, paling a little. "I think they got back at us," he muttered.  
  
Harry looked around too, "Whatever gave you that idea?" He noticed the note from Ron and opened it to read. "Ron left us a note . . . how nice.  
  
" 'Dear Harry and Draco  
  
Fair's fair, eh? Hope you guys enjoy this time alone!' " (That last sentence was in Hermione's writing before it went back to Ron's scrawl) " 'We'll be back for you in time for Astrology, but I do hope you guys are up to missing dinner and lunch.' " (Hermione's writing appeared again) " 'I've left you guys some food! Ron doesn't know what he's talking about!' "  
  
Harry sighed. "It's signed, of course, by Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Well, they got us, and good," sighed Draco. "I think we're pretty stuck in here."  
  
"Where is 'here' anyway?" asked Harry. He and Draco glanced around again, this time noting the spare brooms, the Quidditch practice balls, and the like.  
  
"Quidditch supply room," they said together, groaning.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron grinned happily as they walked back to the castle. "So, do you think they'll manage to get out?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not without their wands," Hermione replied, pocketing Harry's and Draco's wands. "Then again, if they're really resourceful, they'll attempt to break down the walls - which won't work, mind you, since the walls are protected with an unbreakable charm so that it's harder to steal stuff - but still."  
  
"So there's no way they can get out," Ron summarized for her.  
  
"Right." Hermione paused. "Well, actually, I suppose maybe the ceiling might not be protected by the unbreakable charm. If they could manage to get up to it, they could knock it out - they do have brooms, but the chances that they'll try that is very low."  
  
"So they won't be back for awhile," Ron summarized again.  
  
"Yup," agreed Hermione. "Let's go get some lunch."  
  
~~~  
  
While Hermione and Ron undoubtedly enjoyed whatever good food they were getting for lunch, Harry and Draco ate bread and candy.  
  
"I'm sure this is the best meal I've ever had," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "And that's including the diet food my aunt made me have over the summer."  
  
"You don't need to diet . . ." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but my cousin did, so my aunt figured making me do that too would help him." Harry grinned, "Not that I stuck to the diet; Hermione and Ron got me candy and stuff. I'm very grateful to them . . ." He paused, "Though not right now, since I'm stuck in a room without my wand for who knows how long."  
  
Draco grinned, "Look at the bright side, Harry, at least I'm here!"  
  
"I guess," Harry said. "But what should we do then?"  
  
"I dunno. I have a feeling this is going to get boring really soon." Draco said, nodding.  
  
"I bet." Harry looked around again, trying to find anything worth doing. "We could, ummm, I haven't a clue - maybe . . . oh, I don't know."  
  
Draco also looked around. "If we get really bored, we can play Catch with the Quaffle. Or the Bludgers; that could be fun."  
  
"Yeah, and if we get hurt there's no way to go for help," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, right," agreed Draco.  
  
And once again, there was silence.  
  
After a minute or two, Harry said, "You know, aren't there chairs around here SOMEWHERE?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "My feet are falling asleep, and the ground is a bit dirty for sitting on."  
  
A quick search ensued of the small room, turning up with good results. There was indeed a chair in the room, but only one. Harry and Draco glanced at each other, and then both moved to be the one to sit in the chair. Harry got there first, and so, Draco, after pouting a minute, sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey, don't sit like that or I won't be able to feel my legs," Harry half- complained, but he didn't really mind too much.  
  
"That's ok," Draco replied, "You don't have anywhere to go anytime soon."  
  
Harry glanced at the walls. There was lighting in the room, so it was hard to tell if it was dark out or not. He hoped it wasn't too late. Ron had written that they'd be let out in time for Astrology, but when you didn't know what time it was, it was hard to know whether to be relieved or angry.  
  
While Harry was thinking all of this, Draco got quite bored, so he shifted around, and stuck his tongue down Harry's throat, for lack of better description. Harry didn't mind, of course.  
  
~~~  
  
In fact, it wasn't very late yet; Hermione and Ron had finished lunch not more than thirty minutes ago, and they were in the common room now. Hermione was reading a book and talking with some 7th years. Ron was playing wizards chess with anyone, and winning every game.  
  
"I wonder," he said in between games, "D'you suppose this means we've won?"  
  
"Hard to tell, but speaking of winning," Hermione replied, "When do I get my ten galleons?"  
  
Ron grumbled and said, "You haven't won until Sunday. You know it as well as I do."  
  
Hermione sighed. "You never give up, do you?"  
  
At this, Ron had to grin. "My mum says I'm more stubborn than a donkey and a mule combined."  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Hermione informed Ron, "That's not something to be proud of, really."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry and Draco were still in a deep kiss a few minutes later. As Draco would put it, oxygen is such a trivial thing. You spend so much time in your life breathing; it can't be that bad to stop for a little bit.  
  
Too bad life didn't agree with his logic, and Harry and Draco were forced to break apart after a few minutes.  
  
"Well, it's something to do," Draco said.  
  
"No kidding," replied Harry, leaning forward to kiss Draco again. Just as he was about to slip his tongue in between Draco's slightly parted lips, he stopped for a minute, and looked around.  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco, a bit impatiently.  
  
"Do you . . . do you suppose Hermione set up any recording devices in this room?" Harry said, "I mean . . . . think about it . . . she locks us up, and what else would she expect us to do? I wouldn't be surprised if she did!"  
  
Draco groaned, "You sound like Hermione going on like that! Right now, I don't give a damn if she has done that or not." And to prove his point, he began kissing Harry again, his hands wandering freely.  
  
~~~  
  
It was after they took a break for dinner (not because they knew what time it was, but because they were hungry) that Harry and Draco heard voices. Two of them. And none other than Hermione and Ron, of course.  
  
Well, they did hear them, but they paid them no mind, because they were busily snogging each other again. Hermione opened the door to find Draco with his hands in Harry's pants.  
  
"You two are horrible!" she said.  
  
Draco and Harry stopped, and looked at her.  
  
"Wait," said Draco, "You lock us in a tiny room all day, give us nothing but bread, candy, and water to eat and drink, leave us no form of entertainment except each other, and us entertaining each other is horrible?"  
  
Hermione paused. "Well, yes."  
  
Draco and Harry sighed in unison, something they were getting pretty good at doing.  
  
This was going to be a looooooooooong night.  
  
And Harry was still tired.  
  
~~~  
  
"Aren't we so lucky?" sighed Harry as the four of them made their way to the common room after Astrology so they could get some much needed sleep (especially Harry and Draco, since they wasted all of their energy snogging). "Only three classes tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, but then only two on Friday," said Ron helpfully. After the initial anger at being stuck in a room all day, Harry and Draco had, of course, forgiven Ron and Hermione, since it was war, after all. Although Draco had long lost track of the score.  
  
"Arithmancy and Potions," replied Harry, "That's pretty bad, just for two classes."  
  
"Well," added Hermione, "We have Arithmancy and Divination and Herbology tomorrow, so it's not too much better for you. Although I happen to like Arithmancy. It's really quite easy compared to the calculus class I took. That wasn't TOO hard either, come to think of it."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
They entered the common room, which was, of course empty except for those who had been at Astrology with them, and those people quickly drifted off to bed.  
  
"We will get you back, you know," Harry said, trying to sound some what threatening, but didn't accomplish much as he yawned in the middle of the sentence.  
  
"Sure you will," said Hermione, laughing, "But I think you need a little sleep now."  
  
"Yeah . . .sleep is good," Harry agreed, yawning again. "See you in the morning, Hermione."  
  
"Night Harry. Night Draco. Night Ron," Hermione replied, smiling, and then turning to go to her dormitory.  
  
"Just watch," said Harry, "We'll get you."  
  
Ron laughed, much like Hermione. "After you've slept for a good day or two."  
  
The comment was lost on Harry who, upon arriving up at their room, had simply lain down on his bed and fallen asleep.  
  
"See, the thing is," Draco grinned to Ron, "Harry doesn't realize that's my bed he's on. Night." He crawled onto his bed next to Harry.  
  
Ron nodded. "Night."  
  
And they all slept peacefully, dreaming dreams of what to do in the morning and . . . other stuff.  
  
^_^ 


	25. Christmas Treat

Aha! The (long awaited?) 25th chapter, which covers Thursday and Friday! Yay!  
  
  
  
Harry awoke, feeling more rested than he had for a few days. He grinned happily, and shook Draco awake. Or at least tried to, but it appeared Draco was somewhat of a heavy sleeper.  
  
So Harry got up and got dressed before waking up Ron, and then ATTEMPTING to wake up Draco again. 'Really, how much sleep does he need?'  
  
It was a losing battle, so Harry and Ron decided to let Draco sleep and go down to breakfast with Hermione.  
  
Sometime during their toast and jam, Draco appeared at the table, and promptly sat down on Harry. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he said.  
  
"It's not like I didn't try, believe me," Harry said, trying to push Draco off, and failing. Finally, he sat back and sighed in defeat as Draco ate his toast.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a new piece of toast as she said, "Herbology first thing, so I hope you're ready."  
  
"Better than potions," Harry replied. "Actually, I'm just not looking forward to this ending."  
  
"Seriously?" Asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I mean, I do NOT want to go back to the Dursleys . . . a whole month before school starts. . . ." Harry explained, "See, I don't love school, but it's WAY better than the Dursleys."  
  
"I'll bet," agreed Ron. "But, you only have to stay there two weeks!"  
  
"Only two?" asked Harry, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, "My dad got tickets to the Quidditch world cup - he owled me yesterday - and you can come and stay to see it!"  
  
"That's great!" Harry said happily. "So, you, me, Hermione . . . ?"  
  
"Well, my dad didn't get any for Draco," Ron said a bit hesitantly. "Although you're still able to stay over. . ."  
  
Draco nodded, "Don't worry; I've got tickets of my own."  
  
"Great," Harry said, "Than I only have to stay at the Dursleys for two weeks! Yes!"  
  
"It's a good think we'll be seeing each other in two weeks," Draco added, "Seeing as if it were any longer I'd have to come visit you at your aunts and uncles house."  
  
"Somehow I don't think they'd be that enthusiastic about it," Harry agreed. He pictured trying to explain to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon why he had a boy come home with him from Hogwarts, and that Draco wasn't just any boy, but his boyfriend. The idea made him shudder.  
  
"C'mon, time for Herbology!" Hermione told them, and they took off at a run as not to be late to the greenhouses.  
  
~~~  
  
Friday, all Harry could think about (well, besides Draco and the Quidditch world cup) was the Quidditch match that would be held tomorrow. Winning it would mean he was safe from total embarrassment in front of all the teachers, and losing it would mean total embarrassment in front of all the teachers.  
  
Which, of course, was not a good thing.  
  
Being in the dim darkness of the Divination classroom made him concentrate on anything BUT divination.  
  
"And people with dark hair are in danger of falling off their brooms on Saturday," Professor Trelawney was saying, but Harry didn't really care because chances were, she was just saying that.  
  
Just before class let out, Professor Trelawney was throwing out her usual last-minute predictions. Harry still wasn't really paying attention. 'Well, Draco is pretty good at flying . . . however, his speed isn't as good, so maybe I could outdive him. . . but only if the Snitch is . . .'  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
He heard his name being called, so he shook himself out of his thoughts, and looked around. Almost everyone was gone from the classroom; the bell had rung. Professor Trelawney was tidying up the classroom, and as Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron prepared to leave, she came up to them.  
  
"You looked preoccupied all lesson," she said to Harry, who resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "What are you worried about? Not everything ends up good, you know," she said, quietly, as if she was revealing important information to him.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Harry grabbed his books, and was about to leave.  
  
"This summer, you will get a surprise," she whispered to him. "A visit when you least expect it, leading to much complications." Harry wanted to say 'whatever' but did not, and let Professor Trelawney finish. In a barely audible voice, she added, "Even if everything doesn't work out, you'll become stronger from it."  
  
"Right then," said Harry, hoping that Professor Trelawney would mistake his skeptical gaze as a puzzled looking; as if he was trying to get the deeper meaning behind her prediction.  
  
She gave him a satisfied grin, and he supposed that mean she was satisfied, so he turned to Ron, Hermione, and Draco, and the four of them got out as fast as they could without running.  
  
"She's a professional nutcase, I swear," Ron said, and then mimicked her dramatic whisper, "You're going to get a surprise visit, Harry, and, surprise, you're going to die!" In his normal voice, he said, "Does she EVER get bored of predicting your death?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it's convenient," Harry said, shrugging. "In my case, I am more likely to die than most other people, but STILL."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I don't see where she gets off on this all. That's why I quit it you know. I'm glad that I only had to take a month of it here, and even then we didn't have it every day. I'd go crazy, I swear."  
  
"I think I'm actually pretty good at Divination," Draco said smugly. "I remember last year, during the exams, I was looking in the crystal ball and I saw two guys kissing while a girl grinned at them. Not that I even noticed that it was us, but there you are."  
  
Harry groaned. "Don't you dare get good at Divination, because if you start predicting my death, I swear you'll have yours."  
  
Draco held up his hands in surrender, "Don't go having a cow on me, Harry, I'm just joking!" He grinned smugly. "Honestly. Boys."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, but agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that was the true chapter twenty five. Short, isn't it??? But hey, cookies to people who realize what Professor Trelawney is going on about!!! =) And here's the Christmas present for everyone! Merry Christmas and to everyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quidditch tomorrow," Hermione reminded them as Potions let out.  
  
"Yes, I know!" Harry said, "You think I could forget?"  
  
"Just making sure," smiled Hermione.  
  
Harry, at least, was totally psyched; they were done, and he hadn't even been tortured that much during Potions. He sighed happily.  
  
"I want everyone to get a good sleep tonight," she continued, grinning at them all, "So that you can't say you're too tired to play, and when we beat you -" Here, she grinned at Draco and Ron especially. "-at Quidditch, I don't want you guys complaining that you didn't get enough sleep.  
  
"Yes mother," said Draco, Harry and Ron in near perfect unison. Hermione grinned and walked in the direction of the girls dormitories, while Harry, Draco, and Ron went towards the boys dormitories.  
  
"She's right, you know," Harry said, as the three of them pulled out a card table and began playing Exploding Snap, "We really should try to get to bed at some decent hour."  
  
"Define decent."  
  
"As long as we're in bed by three am," Harry decided.  
  
"Works for me."  
  
And so they played Exploding Snap for quite awhile, before Harry convinced them to play Poker; it turned out Draco was excessively lucky with that game as his first hand dealt was a Royal Flush and every time after that, he managed to win, except once.  
  
"Ok, that's enough poker," Harry finally said, "Geez, how'd you get so good?"  
  
Draco shrugged and smiled. Luck WAS one of his better talents, if luck could be considered a talent.  
  
"Let's play something safe. Like go fish." Ron suggested. So they began playing Go Fish.  
  
And so they continued to play all manners of card games until 2 am drew near, and that was when Draco began to feel the littlest bit tired. And Harry too. And Ron? He was already half asleep.  
  
"Maybe," yawned Harry, "We should get some sleep now? We really ought to be rested up for tomorrow."  
  
"Technically," Draco said sleepily, "It's past midnight so therefore it is tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, right," Harry said.  
  
Ron said nothing. He was already asleep. Harry and Draco shrugged. "Should we put him in his bed?" Draco asked.  
  
"I doubt he's very comfortable sleeping like that," Harry said. So he and Draco lifted Ron and put him on his bed before climbing onto Draco's bed together.  
  
And fell asleep, and began to dream.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco's dream (done slightly different from my normal style, I think. Or maybe I'm just too tired to realize a difference)  
  
~~~  
  
There were two things Draco noticed. One, it was snowing outside. Two, he was in the summer school common room, except, it was decorated for Christmas. 'Huh' was all he could think at the moment. It seemed very weird for their to be a Christmas tree, but also very appropriate.  
  
Not that he could tell why, of course.  
  
"Merry Christmas," called Hermione.  
  
"Merry Christmas," echoed Ron, who was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Same," replied Draco, and with a flick of his wand, he made a piece of mistletoe fly over Ron's and Hermione's head. He grinned as they looked embarrassed, and then started kissing.  
  
That being accomplished, he turned to the tree. There were tons of presents, and some of the others students were already opening theirs . . .  
  
'Where's Harry?' he briefly wondered. There was no sign of Harry anyway. So he shrugged and went over to the tree. He picked up the presents he got - of which there were five. One from Hermione, one from Ron, one from his parents, one from Pansy - he threw that one to the side immediately - and, of course, one from Harry.  
  
The first two gifts, from Ron and Hermione were also moved to the side. First, he opened the gift from his family. A fancy card, a book and some candy were in it. He smiled, and then turned to the gifts from Ron and Hermione. More candy.  
  
Totally ignoring the present from Pansy, Draco turned to the gift from Harry. It was surprisingly small (Draco himself had given Harry a box with a sweater, some chocolate, a card, and some new wizard chess pieces), and flat too, but he opened it, excited, nonetheless.  
  
'Hmmmm,' he thought to himself. 'What in the world?' He had unwrapped a small card, which was a simple white card with a wreath drawing on it. 'I don't get it . . .I though he would get me something . . . does he not care?' Not that Draco was so materialistic, but still . . .  
  
But, he had faith in Harry. So he opened the card. And read.  
  
~Hey Draco.  
  
No, this isn't your Christmas present. Did I worry you? I'm sorry.  
  
Anyhow, when I thought about getting you a Christmas present, I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and thought for a good while, and came up with a perfectly grand idea.  
  
So, let the games begin. Follow my clues to find your Christmas present, and I do hope you have fun doing so!  
  
Love, Harry~  
  
Draco blinked. 'What clue?' he thought, but the question was answered for him as a note fluttered out of the card that he previously hadn't seen.  
  
~ The First Clue ~ The note read, and Draco had to grin; Harry certainly had a knack for original names. ~Look up, look down; you'll still not find it. Close by is where I hide it. You'd never go near this place. Especially if you saw the look on her face.~  
  
Draco groaned. If all of the clues were as, umm, well written (??) as that, this was going to be a bit of a challenge. He reread it, and then again.  
  
'Ok, close by. Let's assume that's still in this area. Common rooms or dormitory. Ok. Next. You'd never go near this place? Ok, skip that for now. Especially if you saw the look on her face . . . her, eh? Girls dormitory? I would go there though, I suspect.' He looked around puzzedly.  
  
He wandered over to the girls dormitories, noting how all of the girls where opening presents, so he'd be safe for now. As he went in, he considered, 'The only part of the girls dormitory I would go into is where Hermione is, to get back at her and whatnot. So, it could be the other rooms. . .'  
  
Draco decided that Harry must have a pretty damn good present for him. 'He's not that good with rhymes either, come to think of it. But, whatever. 'Look up, look down.' The girls dormitory was arranged so that you had to either go upstairs to the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year dormitory room, or downstairs to the other two. If you didn't go upstairs or downstairs, you had to go into the bathroom.  
  
'I'll kill you later, Harry,' Draco decided, walking into the bathroom, hoping that no one would be in there. But they were still opening presents, so there was no one in there.  
  
The clue was dangling from the ceiling. Draco sighed again; this was going to take a lot of dumb luck on his part if he intended to figure out all the clues, especially if they were all like that.  
  
'What have you in store for me next, Harry?' Draco wondered as he opened the envelope.  
  
~The second clue. And away it flew. ~ Draco blinked many times. Turned the card over. Looked for other words. There were none.  
  
'He's bloody insane,' thought Draco, noticing how there just didn't seem to be anyone else around at the moment, even though they were all opening presents just a bit ago. 'And away it flew. What the hell is that supposed to mean?'  
  
But before he knew it, his feet were taking him to the Owlery, as if they knew all along what the clue meant. Draco glanced around at the millions of owls, and saw one sitting on the nearest pole had a letter tied to his leg.  
  
'Well, that was incredibly easy,' thought Draco, pulling down the clue.  
  
He went around like this for awhile before he ended back up in the common room again. Everyone was there again, talking and laughing happily as they gushed about what would happen tonight at the Christmas party. The last clue, as far as he could tell, directed him to his room.  
  
So up he went.  
  
And even though he was completely expecting it (well, to some extent) Draco's mouth opened in shock. His bed had been decorated like a huge present. He looked at the clue. ~Go on, open your present now.~  
  
He walked forward, almost not believing it, and slowly, he tugged down the bow, and the ribbon, and then the wrapping paper. 'How in the world did he manage to do this while I was gone? That must have been why the clues took so long, at least, some of them.'  
  
With eyes wide open, Draco pulled off the last bit of wrapping paper, and pulled back the curtain.  
  
He expected it, he told himself over and over, but no matter how much he expected it, he was still just as shocked to see Harry lying in the middle of the bed. Naked. 'I expected that. It was so predictable.' He tried to tell himself, but it didn't work. He was still shocked.  
  
The only thing that kept Harry from being perfectly indecent was a neatly wrapped present placed on his lap. "Merry Christmas, Draco. Took you."  
  
Draco's eyes were opened wide as he slowly climbed onto the bed.  
  
"Go on, take it." Harry urged him.  
  
Draco nodded, wondering when his powers of speech had been cut off. Just recently he figured, since he had been able to tell someone earlier to sod off when he bumped into them going upstairs.  
  
"Open it," suggested Harry, and Draco did so. Inside the box was a silver shirt, shimmery and beautiful, with a single green strip. On the green strip was an embroidered silver H and D intertwined.  
  
Finding his voice, Draco said, "It's beautiful . . ."  
  
Harry grinned, and Draco wished he could know what he was thinking. "I thought you would like it," Harry said.  
  
"Indeed." Draco agreed, finding he was able to use his voice properly again. So he did the best thing he could do and whispered silkily, "I think I'll thank you for it now, if you don't mind."  
  
Whether or not Harry minded would not distract Draco because, for one, Harry wouldn't even be able to say anything with his mouth being ravished by Draco.  
  
Their kiss turned from gentle and sweet to amazing and hot in seconds, and Draco felt himself begin to get extremely warm. With one hand running all over Harry's body, and his other unzipping his own pants, Draco quickly undressed.  
  
"I liked your present too," Harry told Draco between their heated kissing. "It was very nice."  
  
"Yours was better," muttered Draco, and then his eyes got wide as Harry began licking down his body to his partial erection, which was rapidly becoming harder.  
  
"I'm not done giving you your present," Harry added, and then he took Draco deep in his mouth, rolling his tongue along the underside of Draco's warm erection.  
  
Eyes closed, mouth open, Draco felt as if everything was perfect right now. He was a little warm though, but that didn't matter. "Ohhh," he moaned; it was all he could do as he clung to Harry's head as Harry bobbed up and down, moving his tongue in ways Draco wouldn't have thought possible until now.  
  
'More,' he thought, although he couldn't say anything at the minute; his mind was too busy with the sensations he felt. 'Please.' He was grabbing at the bed now, practically thrashing about in pleasure. Heat seemed to be centering itself in his lower body now, more than anything.  
  
Draco moaned deeply again, and he could feel Harry moaning back, the vibrations caused by it making him even closer to the edge.  
  
'Perfection' He thought, and as Harry continued to suck, he suddenly found himself over the edge, and then Harry was swallowing everything and licking his lips seductively, and then, like all good things, it was over.  
  
~~~  
  
Not Draco's Dream. Real Life.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco turned over on his side, and found himself practically laying on top of Harry. He moved over slightly so he was right next to Harry. 'That dream . . . seemed so real . . .' He thought as he lightly ran a finger down Harry's back, watching as Harry shuddered in his sleep, with a happy sigh.  
  
'I wonder if we'll ever do that for real.'  
  
He paused, and his eyes opened wide.  
  
'I can only imagine what Hermione would do with a tape of that!!!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehe, so can we, Draco. So that was my Christmas present to you all. I again apologize for the delay, but hey, Real Life is just something that pops up every now and then, and once I've stuffed it back into its shoebox, everything will be fine.  
  
  
  
Oh, and if you're still disappointed by the lack of updates, here's a second dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was sleeping deeply, but he still felt Draco's finger run down his back. He sighed happily; it felt so good. In his utmost subconscious, he was arching into the touch, and had he been awake, he would have been purring, like a cat even.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
He was dreaming.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's Dream  
  
~~~  
  
Heat can make people do weird things. At least, that was Harry's excuse for coming out of the great hall during dinner to sit at the lake, in silence. Intense feelings were welling up in him, mostly happiness, but something else.  
  
He noticed something. A person.  
  
Not just any person. Draco.  
  
'Shouldn't he be eating dinner?' Harry wondered to himself, and then he gasped a little as Draco suddenly pulled off his robe. 'I guess . . . he's going swimming?'  
  
Harry watched in amazement as Draco pulled off his shirt; followed by his tie, and then his undershirt, revealing pale skin that looked like porcelain. It looked fragile to the touch, but there was strength underneath it, from the graceful way Draco bent over to take off his pants.  
  
And then, to Harry's amazement, Draco took off his boxers as well, preferring not to bother getting them wet at all. For a minute, Draco just stood there, while Harry watched him from a distance. 'Does he know I'm watching?' Harry thought, wondering if he was drooling.  
  
Draco waded, doing even that gracefully, to waist deep in the water, and Harry was overcome by a sudden urge to go and join him. He used all his will power not to; to wait just a bit longer . . .  
  
Suddenly, Draco slid under the water, and then reappeared, his hair now wet and framing his face like rays of light.  
  
Harry slowly walked to the waters edge.  
  
"Come and join me," Draco said, not turning to look at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, even though Draco couldn't see it, but he knew that Draco knew. It always worked out. He had already taken off his robe and shirt; all he had to do was pull off his undershirt, tie, and pants before taking off his boxers and wading in.  
  
"The water is really nice," Draco said, still looking out towards the lake, and not towards Harry.  
  
'You look really nice too,' thought Harry, wading behind Draco and lightly kissing him on the back of his neck.  
  
It was as if Draco could hear his thoughts. "So do you."  
  
Harry stood right behind him, and held him in an embrace. They stood and watched as the sun slowly started to go down, not minding the fact that anyone could have came and seen them there.  
  
The heat can make people do things like that.  
  
~~~(still the dream)  
  
Heat makes people do strange things. Harry could remember the feeling of just standing with Draco in the water, holding on to each other. Now they were lying next to each other in their cool room, a breeze floating in from the window.  
  
"It's still really warm," Draco remarked.  
  
"It could just be you," suggested Harry. 'But no, I'm really warm too.'  
  
They stared at the moon together. Harry felt so close, so warm, with Draco right next to him.  
  
One minute, they were staring at the moon together, watching the stars twinkle, the next, they were locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
The heat can do that.  
  
Harry was inside Draco, moving, thrusting.  
  
The heat was unbearable.  
  
Pleasure, more, and more.  
  
Heat.  
  
White sparks flooded his vision.  
  
The heat was amazing.  
  
~~~  
  
Not the dream  
  
~~~  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and noticed it was somewhat late in the morning; light was streaming into the room. He was holding Draco gently, and suddenly he noticed a note tied to the bed.  
  
Curious, he opened it and saw it was from Hermione.  
  
~Harry  
  
I though I told you guys to go to sleep at a decent hour! If you don't wake up in time for the Quidditch match, it's your own fault.  
  
Hermione~  
  
He grinned; the aftereffects of his dream were still making him fell incredibly calm. It was then he noticed the postscript on the note.  
  
~PS. Tell Ron he owes me ten Galleons. Oh, and Harry? Did you know that dreaming about watching the moon means eternal love? Isn't that cute?~  
  
Harry groaned. 


	26. Quidditch Rocks!

Don't worry people, chapter 25 will later be modified with what should have been there . . . I figure I'll write that during break and post it up, but that's iffy. Anyhow! Onward! =D  
  
Oh, and I've discovered why I'm posting so slowly now - I don't want this story to end. (sheepish grin) I've enjoyed writing it too much!!!!  
  
  
  
Harry groaned after reading Hermione's letter, and turned over to wake up Draco. "Come on, wake up, we've got to go play Quidditch in just a little bit."  
  
Draco did not want to wake up. He rolled over, onto his stomach, pushing his head into the pillow as to not let the sun come in contact with his face. Harry sighed. "Draco, you've really got to wake up," Harry said.  
  
Still, when Draco did nothing, Harry decided to resort to drastic measures. Taking a deep breath, he leaned over until he was right on top of Draco, and his mouth was a mere few centimeters from Draco's ear. He opened his mouth . . .  
  
. . . And said, "Dumbledore is standing next to you in a thong."  
  
Draco sat up so quickly Harry nearly flew from the bed. He looked around quickly. "Where? Has he gone? PLEASE say he's gone!!!"  
  
"Yes, yes, he wasn't ever hear to begin with," Harry began, "I only said that to wake you up again . . " Harry noticed that Draco had lain back down. He sighed, and resorted to final measures. He grasped Draco's arms firmly, and . . .  
  
. . . Dragged him down the stairs.  
  
Arriving at the common room with a *thunk* Draco woke up and grumbled, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
~~~  
  
It wasn't very much later that they were already mounting their brooms to get ready to play Quidditch.  
  
"Did you know," Hermione said to Harry as they got ready to go, "That technically, Draco's team has beaten us already? Point wise, they're 190 points ahead of us! That means that even if we win, we could still lose."  
  
"You sound like WOOD," Harry replied, but in reality he was wondering, 'So if we win, but not by points, would Draco force me to wear the dress? Does he know?'  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Hermione told him, "Yeah, Draco knows. He's the one who told me. He didn't want me to tell you though, actually - wanted it to be a surprise if we won, but didn't win by points. He'll use it against you, so good luck."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
As the whistle blew to begin the game, and Hermione had to go back to the goals, she said, "You're welcome as always, Harry."  
  
Harry said nothing back and flew up immediately, to start searching for the Snitch. Within a minute, Draco was next to him.  
  
"Ready to lose?"  
  
"Doesn't this seem so familiar?" replied Harry, looking around. Cheers erupted in the stands as the first goal was scored, by team one.  
  
"Hermione told you, didn't she?" Draco asked casually.  
  
"Yeah," admitted Harry. Better than lying. "We'll still win. All we have to do is be simply 40 points up, and we'll win when I catch the Snitch."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "When you catch the Snitch, eh?" He grinned, doing a loop around Harry, "Don't you mean, when *I* catch the Snitch?"  
  
"In your dreams, Draco," said Harry. More cheers. Team two had scored.  
  
Both teams were flying extremely well, trying to give their all for the last match of the summer. Both Hermione and Danielle were guarding the goals well enough that the scores stayed relativity low for a long time; neither team getting more than twenty points higher than the other.  
  
"C'mon, Harry," Hermione said, nervously, flying about. She had only started playing Quidditch this summer, and now that everyone was giving it their all, she was starting to have a bit of trouble to keep up.  
  
Or maybe she just wanted to see Harry in a dress.  
  
~~~  
  
Thirty minutes later, team one had pulled ahead by thirty points, and it looked like it was going to stay like that for a bit. Harry grinned, in confidence, but in reality, he was a bit nervous.  
  
'I don't mind the kissing part in front of everyone, but wearing a dress?' he thought, 'What would Snape say? He'd have a field day on me!'  
  
"Worried about something, Harry?" Draco said, grinning.  
  
"You wish," Harry shot back, grinning back. "You're the one who should be worrying." A great cheer from the crowd revealed that team two had gotten ten points.  
  
"You speak very confidently for a guy destined to wear a dress in front of the whole school," Draco grinned.  
  
Another cheer; team one got ten points.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
Suddenly, Harry caught sight of a flash of gold. He glanced at Draco; he had seen it too. 'If I catch it, I have to wear the dress. If I don't catch it, I have to wear the dress,' Harry thought wildly, darting after it.  
  
Draco knew all too well what Harry was thinking, and he kept his eyes firmly on the Snitch. 'All I have to do is catch it, and then Harry has to wear the dress!'  
  
Perhaps luck was favoring Harry at the minute, because just as Draco was about to close his hands around the golden snitch, a bludger rocketed by, and Draco snatched his hand back to keep it from getting broken. Harry swerved in front of him, and in the bit of confusion that followed, they lost sight of the snitch.  
  
"Dammit," said Draco, "I was this close . . . I could practically SEE you in the dress!"  
  
"Haha, sucks to be you," grinned Harry. Inwardly, he was grinning and doing cartwheels of joy.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was charging forward on his broom. He nodded to Amber Baxtil, and she nodded back. He passed the Quaffle to her quickly, and she flew down, passed it back up; he charged forward again, and just as it looked like he would shoot, he dropped it to Amber who flew forward and scored.  
  
"Ten more points for team two," Seamus called out.  
  
Hermione swore softly (but in Japanese, so not as many people would know) "Kuso, I should have blocked that."  
  
Ron grinned. "Ready to taste defeat?"  
  
"Not by a mile," Hermione replied. She couldn't say anything else as Ron had to fly off again.  
  
"Will Mali hits a bludger towards Lena Flowers . . . she drops the Quaffle and Makato Lee picks it up. Team one now in possession of the Quaffle!" Seamus said happily. "Team one leads by twenty points now, 120 to 100!"  
  
"This is going to be close," Harry said to himself.  
  
"Worried?" asked Draco, right next to him. Harry gave a little start of surprise.  
  
"How in the world did you get that close without me noticing?" He demanded.  
  
Draco grinned and drawled, "You're not that hard to sneak up on, Harry."  
  
"Gee, good to know that," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Makato and Jasmine were flying higher and higher in the air with the Quaffle now, dodging the bludgers that Leora and Terry continued to fling at them. And then one of them - Makato, Harry thought, but it was hard to tell, went into a controlled dive.  
  
It wasn't near as fast as what Seekers dived at, but very fast nonetheless. While Terry and Leora attempted to get Jasmine with the Bludgers, she tossed the Quaffle down to Makato, who caught it.  
  
Since everyone was so high in the air chasing them, Makato had an easy goal.  
  
'Yes!' Thought Harry. 'Ten more points, and - wait, that's the Snitch!' He took off after it as fast as he could, hoping to get there before Draco. 'At least I can catch it. . .'  
  
Draco saw the Snitch a fraction of a second later, and took after it too. A bludger ruffled though his hair, but all he was concentrated on now was getting to the Snitch before Harry.  
  
Seamus watched excitedly, but called out, "And ten more points to team one - goal by Kevin Black!"  
  
That clenched it. Harry could catch the Snitch now, and his team would win the game, and tie in points. "Now!" he said to himself, and leaned forward to grab it.  
  
Draco came in from the other side, trying to fly up to it, while Harry leaned over, but by then, he knew it was too late. He watched, almost as if it were in slow motion, as Harry reached out, grasped the Snitch, overbalanced, did a cartwheel midair right off his broomstick and landed . . .  
  
. . . Right on Draco's lap.  
  
"How long did it take you to plan that?" Draco asked, as Seamus called out, "Team one wins!"  
  
"In all honesty, the five milliseconds I had right before I landed in your lap. Thanks for catching me," grinned Harry, moving around to a comfortable spot.  
  
"Thanks for catching the Snitch," sighed Draco. "But we tied in points, you know."  
  
"Right, but we won the game. Sorry dear, but you get to wear the dress."  
  
Draco's face became very pale, but then slowly started to flush red as Harry began moving back and forth on top of him, under the pretext of 'trying to get comfortable'.  
  
"You're getting TOO comfortable," groaned Draco, trying to steer his broom to the ground and ignore what Harry was doing to him.  
  
"Am I now? I thought you needed a good consolation prize," Harry said, grinning broadly, practically grinding himself into Draco's lap.  
  
"Stop . . . that . . ." Draco tried to say, but he was moaning softly, and couldn't make his words sound forceful enough to get Harry to stop.  
  
"Why? I know you like it," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Yes . . . but I . . . can't land properly . . . like this . . ." Draco said, feeling his face flush even more.  
  
Harry sighed; he didn't want them to fall; so he let up a little until Draco landing, and then while everyone rushed to congratulate him, he moved his hand out of sight and started up again. Draco's eyes grew wide.  
  
But, luckily enough for Draco, Harry stopped with the teachers came over to congratulate him.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're evil," Draco told Harry as they went into their room to get some sleep.  
  
"Am I now?" replied Harry, rubbing up against Draco again. "Hmm. Maybe I am. But that's ok. I like it. Do you?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he did. Harry grinned as he shut the curtain around them.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, the last morning they were there, everyone packed after breakfast. They would be leaving after lunch.  
  
"Remember," Ron said, "You'll be over at my house in two weeks!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "I can't wait to see the Quidditch cup!"  
  
Draco was suspiciously absent, as was Hermione. No one knew why except for Ron and Harry; Draco was getting ready and Hermione was doing his makeup.  
  
"It'll be great," Ron said, nodding. "Speaking of great things, is Draco really going to go through with this?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yup. It's going to be great. Snape'll probably kill me, but hey, it could be worse."  
  
Closing his final trunk, Harry added, "Let's go get lunch, eh?"  
  
Ron grinned, "I can't wait."  
  
They went down to lunch, and indeed, neither Hermione nor Draco were there yet. Harry was squirming with excitement, and could hardly eat.  
  
Halfway through the meal, the doors to the great hall opened again, and Hermione and Draco entered, and sat down quickly. Hermione was looking extremely happy, and Draco was scowling a bit. He was wearing a heavy trenchcoat over what was presumably his dress.  
  
"When should we do this?" He asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno, ask Hermione. She seems to be the torturer around here." Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah." Draco turned to Hermione, with an expected look on his face. Harry noticed that he had on shimmery sliver eyeshadow and lip gloss.  
  
"Whenever you feel like it," replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh, sure, that's going to be easy." Draco sighed. "Like, do we just starting doing it, or do I have to go on the table and start doing a strip tease?"  
  
"Gee, good idea," said Hermione, and Draco shot her a very evil glare. "No, just kidding," she said immediately after. "Um, why don't you go up to Dumbledore and ask if you can, um, perform for everyone?"  
  
"Are you NUTS?" Harry and Draco said at the exact same moment.  
  
Draco leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear. After a minute of consideration, Harry nodded. Draco then spoke up for the two of them; "If you don't mind, I'll just jump up on the table and start a show for our fellow students. And teachers," He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Hmmm, ok," Hermione agreed. "Whenever you're ready then."  
  
Draco nodded, and took a deep breath, before stepping onto his chair, and then stepping onto the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahhh, come on, I wouldn't be a good author if I didn't have at least one good cliffhanger!!! Anyhow, I go on vacation tomorrow, so either . . . I get the next chapter up before I go, or it'll be a few days before I get it up.  
  
Dunno how that'll work out.  
  
We shall see. 


	27. The Great Snog In The Great Hall

"Draco," Harry whispered loudly as the students turned over towards Draco. The teachers, however, didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Draco picked Harry up and put him on the table too, to the cheers of their classmates. He used this as a diversion to whisper to Harry, "Listen, I've set up a barrier around the teachers. They see everything as normal right now. But the spell will only last a bit longer, and they will see us."  
  
Harry muttered, "Hopefully they'll be too shocked to do anything and we'll get away with it."  
  
"That is the plan," Draco said, and then said a bit louder, "But I think we should get going with this?"  
  
The students cheered, and Hermione produced some music out of nowhere and it started playing while Draco took off his trench coat to reveal . . .  
  
His dress. Green and silver cloth ran around his upper body, in an intricate pattern that showed much of his pale skin. Dark green skirt, short enough to make most girls blush, even though they well knew that Draco was with Harry. Silver socks that pulled up to his knees, and black shoes.  
  
Harry eyed him, in both amazement and amusement, not to mention that right now almost every girl in the room was staring at Draco happily, and most of the guys look amused almost to the point that they too, were going to start sighing and wishing they were Harry.  
  
Hermione was one of the few not affected. "Come on Draco, you know what to do,"  
  
Draco turned to her and nodded. Counting on the fact that he should have about three more minutes before the teachers could see him, Draco magicked a chair up onto the table, and pushed Harry to sit on it.  
  
"Draco, I hope you're right," Harry said as Draco sat down in his lap, "The teachers would have killed us by now."  
  
"Shh," Draco said happily. "I have to wear a dress, so it's worse for me. Now, no more talking - your mouth can be used for much better things right now." And with that, he leaned over and pressed his mouth against Harry's.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, to protest a little, but Draco slipped his tongue in, and then suddenly, Harry just didn't care. A little persistent voice in the back of his head kept saying, 'Stop it, are you mad? In front of the teachers!'  
  
That voice, however, was quashed by a louder voice in his head that said, 'Isn't this grand? Don't tell me you don't get off on this? Draco in a dress, snogging with you? Yeah, that's what I though.'  
  
So Harry told the voices in his head to go screw each other, and whether or not they did didn't matter, because he was so busily trying to win control of the kiss.  
  
After a moment, Draco allowed Harry to take control of the kiss for a minute, and Harry gladly did so, sucking gently on Draco's lips, and then teasing the tip of his tongue, and then rolling his tongue over, in a sort of rippling motion.  
  
Many of the girls were squealing right now, and a few of the guys too. Hermione looked pleased with herself, and she was grinning very self satisfiedly at Ron, who was groaning.  
  
"About now," Draco told Harry, nibbling on Harry's ear, while Harry sucked at his neck.  
  
"Ok." Harry didn't really care what the teachers thought now. Didn't matter. He lifted his head up again as he and Draco began kissing again.  
  
Meanwhile, some of the girls where sighing happily at how cute this all was, when a few of them noticed that the teachers FINALLY seemed to see the couple on the table.  
  
One of the girls watched, torn between watching Draco grind into Harry and suck on his mouth, or to see what the teachers would do. She choose the same thing as everyone else - watch Draco and Harry, and the teachers be screwed.  
  
"D'you think the teachers are going to do anything YET?" Ron asked, noting that Harry's hand was not visible anywhere, but his arm was defiantly right near Draco's shirt, and that Draco was practically thrusting into him.  
  
"I dunno," said Hermione, eyes widening as Harry's hand reappeared again, only to disappear back into the shirt, and go down this time. She glanced at the teachers. They seemed well aware of what was going on, but they seemed simply too . . . what was that expression on their face? Even though they saw they certainly weren't doing anything.  
  
"We really . . . should stop now," Harry gasped out, in between small moans. The girls nearby were practically swooning. "The teachers . . . are gonna kill us."  
  
"At least I can die happy, then," Draco said, moving to kiss Harry again.  
  
Up at the high table, the teachers were all struck dumb by the sight in front of them; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Sitting in a chair on top the table, looking determined to eat each others tonsils or something.  
  
Even Snape didn't say anything, but he didn't seem to be worried about that. And also, the purple eyed, black haired girl wasn't at the table that morning.  
  
"What . . . what . . . merlins name . . ." Professor Mcgonagall tried to form a sentence but found herself at a total loss of words.  
  
Dumbledore gave a short smile. "Do not worry."  
  
"But . . . Professor . . . such a bad example for the younger children!" Professor Mcgonagall said, flustered.  
  
"Do not worry."  
  
"But . . ." she decided to give it up, and just nodded. Besides, it was a good show.  
  
"I don't think the teachers are going to do anything," Draco murmured, "But if you want to stop. . . "  
  
"No. . ." Harry said firmly, taking off his robes. It was so warm . . . his sweater followed.  
  
"Ah, you need to get rid of the tie too," Draco said, tugging at it to untie it. He threw it to the side, and a group of girls (and a few guys) rushed to grab it.  
  
"Don't you just love causing a commotion?" Draco said happily.  
  
"Indeed," replied Harry.  
  
Hermione glanced at the teachers; they didn't seem to mind, although Professor Mcgonagall had the weirdest look on her face.  
  
"I guess this means I finally win the bet, eh, Ron?" Hermione said, happily.  
  
Ron grumbled.  
  
"Come on, say it! Say I've won!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron scowled.  
  
Up on the table, Harry's shirt was off now, and Draco's wasn't that far off either.  
  
"Say it!" Hermione said, "Say I've won!!!"  
  
Ron glared.  
  
The teachers glanced at Dumbledore, but he shook his head and said, "Let them continue. It is nothing."  
  
"Professor, they're practically . . ." Professor Flitwick gave a little squeak, "I don't think it's right for the little kids to see this."  
  
"Do not worry," Professor Dumbledore said, "I know what I am doing, and plus, this is between the students. It would not be right for us to interfere."  
  
"That is the most unlogical thing I've ever heard," grumbled McGonagall, but wisely didn't say anything else.  
  
"Say I've won, Ron," Hermione grinned.  
  
Ron grumbled, scowled, and glared.  
  
Some of the younger kids had turned away in embarrassment now, and a few found themselves recipient of nosebleeds as Draco's skirt came off, revealing silver and green underwear, with an obvious bulge. Some people even fainted.  
  
"Say. I've. Won." Hermione said, grabbing Ron and strangling him.  
  
Ron turned purple.  
  
Harry's jeans got unzipped.  
  
The teachers did nothing.  
  
Ron turned blue.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
Ron took a deep breath, which was hard to do while being strangled, and yelled loudly, "ALRIGHT HERMIONE! YOU WIN THE BLOODY BET!"  
  
Hermione immediately stopped strangling Ron, and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Ron's little outburst seemed to startle Harry and Draco a little, and they sheepishly stopped, mid-grope.  
  
"Um, can I . . . umm, have my clothes back?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"See, there was nothing to worry about," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"No, nothing at all to worry about at all," groaned McGonagall.  
  
  
  
Gah, sorry so incredibly short!!!! But see, if I didn't do that part short, I wouldn't have had time to finish it, in which case you guys would have had to wait until SUNDAY for this, and in which case I probably would have been dead by then. =p  
  
Anyhow, THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER PART! Yay!  
  
And I have to go now or my mom will kill me for not helping her pack. Ja ne! 


	28. Train Ride Home

Hehehe, guess who's back from vacation and on a sugar high from sitting in a car for 6 hours??? (Nod, nod) Yup, I'm back. And I got to see InuYasha! (Dances in circles) (Grins) So, I hope you guys are still reading this!!!! A huge thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
Oh, and this chapter is a bit, how you say, corny. (Eats some corn) You have been warned. (It's the sugar high =p)  
  
And guess what! THIS IS THE END OF THIS FIC! (CRY!!!) But I am pleased with how this turned out . . .  
  
  
  
"Can you believe it, it's all over," said Ron, looking back at Hogwarts as they all moved to board the train. Bags had been packed, stuff had been found, and people had said good bye to the professors (although Harry and Draco pointedly disappeared for that).  
  
"Yeah, a lot happened in just one month," Hermione agreed, slinging her bag over her shoulder; it had a few books she intended to read during the trip, and a few other things that she had yet to let Ron know what they were.  
  
Harry had to agree as well, while he was grinning at Draco. The four of them made their way to the back, back compartment. Hermione was very happy about something, Draco noticed, but he didn't know what about.  
  
"By the way," Hermione said, "Thanks for admitting I won." She grinned at Ron, who rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"What else could I have done?" Ron said, even though he didn't sound too put off about it.  
  
Draco nodded to Hermione and Ron, "Harry and I'll get our stuff in the luggage, we'll be right back," he said, and he and Harry left.  
  
Hermione glanced at them as they left, nodding as well. When she couldn't see them anymore, she turned back to Ron, and said, "You know, don't I get my prize now?"  
  
"Ummmm," Ron didn't want to give up ten galleons; he'd still have to pay Draco back and where in the world would he get ten galleons??? But maybe he could get Hermione to give up on it - but then one glance at Hermione's face told him otherwise.  
  
"C'mon Ron, you even admitted I won!" Hermione said, almost impatiently.  
  
"Are you actually getting mad at me?" Ron asked, almost incredulously.  
  
Hermione gave an impatient sigh. "Yes I am! For just over two weeks you have owed me ten galleons and I KNOW you have them and you won't give them to me and I want to know why!"  
  
She paused, and then looked at the ground a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
Ron looked taken aback. "Why are you sorry? I should be."  
  
Hermione still stared at the ground. She looked like she was teetering on the edge of saying something.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She glanced up at him, and then, stepped forward and quite suddenly, Ron found himself being kissed by Hermione Granger.  
  
Almost immediately, Hermione stepped back, and looked down at the ground again. "Sorry," she said again.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Still nothing to be sorry about," he said, looking at her seriously. This time, he leaned forward, and kissed her.  
  
"About time!" came Harry's voice, and both Hermione and Ron jumped.  
  
"Agreed. You two took longer than us to get together," Draco said. The cheesy romantic mood was destroyed as Hermione chucked a book at Draco and Harry.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Draco said, ducking, "That's a huge book! You could take my eye out!"  
  
"That's the plan," Hermione informed him, "Accio book!" The book flew back into her hand and she chucked it at Draco again.  
  
"Stop!" Draco said, ducking again, "Geez, what did I do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, really," Hermione said, "But this is fun," she said, summoning the book and throwing it at Draco again.  
  
"For who," Draco muttered as he dived to the side and the book just barely missed Harry, who flinched a little bit, and then grabbed it so that Hermione couldn't get it back.  
  
"Ruin my entertainment. . . how rude . . ." Hermione said. "I'll have to start my new entertainment," she added.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "If it involves snogging with Ron, do tell me in advance so I can run away screaming."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hardly. If I really wanted to be entertained, I'd force you and Harry to go at it on top of the train . . . hmm, come to think of it, that's a bloody brilliant idea!"  
  
A picture of Draco and him stuck on the top of the train, forced to snog as well, flashed through Harry's mind and he involuntarily squeaked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, "That's what I thought. But no, I have something better to pass the time with."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
Hermione grinned quite innocently, considering just how un-innocent she was. "Honestly, from the way you're looking at me, you would think I was about to put a curse on your ore something!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put it past you," Harry said.  
  
"That was just low, Harry," Hermione replied, drawing out her wand. But then she put it away and grinned, "Don't worry, this is a perfectly harmless game!"  
  
"A game, eh?" Draco exchanged a Look with Harry and Ron. They knew Hermione could be pretty devious when it came to games.  
  
"What kind game?" asked Ron. He looked very doubtful that it would be a nice, innocent, 'G' rated game.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking," Hermione said slowly, "Strip poker, perhaps?"  
  
The three boys eyes got incredibly wide.  
  
'Typically, that would be something Hermione would suggest,' Harry sighed to himself. 'I wonder if we have a choice.' He decided to figure that out. "Do we have a choice in whether or not we want to play?" he asked.  
  
"Well, gee, what do you think?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Forget I asked," replied Harry.  
  
"Just us or others?" Draco finally said.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether or not I can get other people to play with us," Hermione answered happily. "I'll be right back!" She ran out of the compartment, and the three boys turned to each other.  
  
No one spoke for the longest minute, and then Harry sighed. "She's serious, isn't she?"  
  
Draco gave him a 'well, duh' look. Harry grinned; he had expected that. Now all he really had to worry about was that, well, he had never played poker in his life.  
  
"Ummm," Harry said, breaking the silence again, "How much longer d'you think she'll take?"  
  
Ron shrugged, as did Draco. Harry sighed; he wasn't that good at poker. He knew that Draco was very good at it, and Ron was that bad, and he didn't know about Hermione, but, still, the odds were not looking good to him.  
  
"Hey, two weeks until the cup," Ron reminded them, "So, act excited!"  
  
"That was a bit of a topic change," Draco remarked, but nodded, "Indeed, I am excited."  
  
"I've heard flobberworms sound more excited," Harry replied drolly, although he then grinned.  
  
"So bite me," Draco replied, grinning back.  
  
"I will," Harry warned.  
  
"Not in front of me!" Ron said quickly.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, "Do you really think I'd jump Draco in front of you, Ron?" He put a hurt look on his face.  
  
"No," Ron replied, a malicious grin on his face, "But I do think Draco would jump you in front of me."  
  
It was Draco's turn to look scandalized. "Honestly," he muttered, but grinned nonetheless, and Harry wouldn't put it past him to actually jump him.  
  
About then, Hermione returned, with a few people. Three, to be exact. After a moment, Harry realized that any more people, and they wouldn't have fit into the compartment, even though the last one was the largest compartment on the train.  
  
Makato and Jasmine Lee entered the room, followed by Chris, a tall 6th year with blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
"Hello, then," Harry said, nodding to them.  
  
"I got them to play, so let's play," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll deal," Draco said, grabbing the cards. No one argued, and within a few minutes, the game was going.  
  
Needless to say, they all did end up having fun, even if Harry found himself to be the first one out (they played down to underwear, cos they're not THAT perverted!).  
  
At the end of the car ride, Hermione had won the game, with only losing her robe and sweater. Chris came in second, with his pants and undershirt still on. Makato and Jasmine were in bra's and skirts, and Draco had only his pants on, as did Ron (where did all of Draco's luck go?)  
  
However, it was still a good way to pass the time, and too soon Harry heard the train whistle blow to indicate they were pulling into the station.  
  
Everyone got their clothes on (Jasmine, Makato, and Chris conveniently left so Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry could have a nice, long, five page good bye full of cheesy corniness.), and disembarked from the train.  
  
"Well, I guess . . . I'll see you all in two weeks," Harry said, sighing. He brightened up a little, "Two weeks isn't that long . . . it could have been all summer."  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione grinned, "Don't worry," she said, so she could add her 'Hermione's words of comfort and wisdom', "Everything will work out for you Harry! You're the most famous wizard ever, and even though everyone should thank you every day for saving them, they don't, but still. You'll be fine."  
  
At this point, Ron looked close to passing out from the corniness of that, so he gave Harry his 'Ron's words of humor': "Better you than me." He paused. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Harry sweat dropped, ala anime style, which caused Draco to sweat drop as well. Passing wizards glanced curiously at the two of them.  
  
And then it was time for the heart warming touching good bye as Harry and Draco separated from each other for two whole weeks.  
  
Hermione and Ron suddenly made themselves absent (in the nearest broom closet, heh heh) and Draco and Harry were facing each other. You could practically see the sparkly background and hear the soft violin music.  
  
"This isn't the end, you know," Draco said softly.  
  
"I know," Harry replied, "I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I mean this story isn't over yet!"  
  
"Oh!" Harry said, feeling a mite sheepish. "Well, I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stood there, sort of just staring at each other, until Hermione and Ron reappeared and pushed Draco and Harry together so they could have a sweet, simple, chaste kiss.  
  
Oh, who are we kidding? That kiss was anything but simple and chaste.  
  
Finally, however, the need for air became a huge issue, and Draco and Harry broke apart. They grinned at each other as they walked through the barrier.  
  
"There you are," said Uncle Vernon angrily. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, and mouthed, 'Who's that?'  
  
Harry sighed, and muttered, "My uncle. See you around." He turned to his uncle, and they set off. Draco watched Harry go, and just as Harry was about to turn the corner to exit the station, he turned around, and winked.  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
As he walked to where his mother would be waiting, he could have sworn he heard an angry female voice saying, "YOU OWE ME TEN GALLEONS RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Wait, this needs an epilogue.  
  
Or something.  
  
So, without further ado, I present, 'The Epilogue'  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Harry sighed, "Only one more week, and then I can go to the Weasleys. I hope Ron and them are all right."  
  
He had, of course, written Draco every day, but Ron had written him only once to say two things: first, Hermione was already there, and second, he couldn't write anymore until Errol recovered from a long journey.  
  
Speaking of owls, however, Harry realized Draco hadn't replied to his last owl. "I wonder if Hedwig got there ok," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
That was when he heard the tapping on the glass. "Hedwig!" He said automatically, moving to the window to open it for his owl.  
  
He nearly fainted with shock to see not only Hedwig, but also a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy grinning at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
So was that an epilogue, or a preview for my next fic???? If I get enough inspiration, I might write a quick fic about Draco's stay at the Dursleys. What do you think? Should I write it or not?  
  
Oh yeah, and I might add another dream later, as well as a proper chapter 25. But first, I have to write a GW fic for a contest, so ja ne til I'm done with that!!! 


End file.
